


The White City

by BattleshipGarcy



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: 1x11 The World's Columbian Exposition, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual spanking, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Edging, Established Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, F/M, GaRRcy, GarcYY, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston-centric, Garcy Married, Light Bondage, M/M, MF, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, but seriously - Garcia/Lucy/Garcia threesome is so effing hot - gimme gimme gimme, consensual voyeurism, devil's triangle, garcy, ignoring the already shoddy rules of time travel created for the Timeless series, ignoring the televised lyat fanfic 'movie', is it masturbation if you fuck another version of yourself?, mff, missing scenes for 1x11, mmf, thank you time travel for making these threesomes possible, this was NOT the Garcy threesome pairing you were expecting - was it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 46,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleshipGarcy/pseuds/BattleshipGarcy
Summary: Three years into their marriage, Garcia and Lucy help fulfill each other's wildest fantasies... to fuck past versions of themselves.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston/Garcia Flynn, Lucy Preston/Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 27
Kudos: 43





	1. Devil's Triangle in the White City

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all my thanks and gratitude go to Burgundy_In_Chaucer for helping out with editing and suggestions that helped bring this final draft to your screens. Thank you so much! And a huge thank you to all my readers (commenters, kudo givers, or not) that read my work. Your comments and support continue to motivate me to continue writing. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia and Lucy Flynn travel back to Chicago on 30 May 1893 to seduce Garcia Flynn.

“You’re laughing, but I’m serious, Garcia!” Lucy playfully slaps her husband on his arm as he hovers over her in their bed and kisses her on the lips.

“I’ll just say that you don’t want to know. You weren’t very happy with me at the time.” He winks at her and kisses her again, sliding his hand beneath her shirt and clumsily fondling her breast.

Lucy pushes at his chest and gives him a look, her eyes narrowing. “Don’t try to distract me, Garcia Flynn.” She tries not to smile, but it creeps through to her lips anyway. “When was the first time you ever wanted to fuck me?”

“I’m not answering that question.” He buries his face into the crook of her neck and gently sucks at her skin. In the hope of distracting his wife just enough that she forgets about her question, he redirects his hands between her legs.

Lucy closes her eyes and arches her back as his hand massages her.

“You like that?” he growls into her ear.

“I’d like it better if you answered my question,” she murmurs.

Garcia stops.

He removes his hands from between her legs and props himself up on his elbow and looks at her.

“You’re really not going to let this go, are you?”

“No.” Lucy smiles. “When did the thought first cross your mind that you wanted to tear my clothes off and fuck me?”

“Lucy…”

“We’ve been married for three years now, Garcia.” She pushes his back firmly against the mattress and straddles him, holding his arms up over his head as she hovers over him. “I know that it was on your mind not long after you joined the team in that bunker, but…” She bites her lip and looks him in the eye. “I suspect you had certain desires…” she leans down and kisses his collarbone, “and needs…” she kisses his jaw, “and many long, lonely nights thinking about what you wanted to do with me before then…” She runs her hands down his arms and rests them on his chest. “Am I wrong?”

His arousal for her is evident and she slides down him so that her panties make contact with the growing erection in his boxer briefs. He groans deep in his throat.

“Lucy…” He wets his lips. “I’d kinda like to fuck you right now.”

He watches his wife as she remains straddled on top of him. Her hands run slowly up her own thighs, to her hips where she takes hold of the hem of her white t-shirt and pulls it over her head, tossing it onto the floor. His eyes drink in the sight of her naked breasts, and the way Lucy pinches and teases her erect nipples. He sits up and not one millisecond before his lips can encompass her nipple, she pushes him back down.

“Nuh, uh, uh…” She winks at him. “You’re not getting any of this,” she motions to her breasts, “until you answer my question.”

“And what if the answer is inappropriate?” His voice wavers. He reaches up to place his hands on her, but she stops him again.

“The more inappropriate, the better,” she whispers as she leans down to nibble on his earlobe, one of his most sensitive erogenous zones. Garcia closes his eyes and bucks his hips inadvertently.

“Answer my question, Garcia…” she purrs as she strokes him over the fabric of his boxers.

“Chicago…” He swallows hard.

“Al Capone or Harry Houdini?” She bends down and kisses his lips.

“The…” He swallows, not sure how much longer he can go without making love to her. “The World’s Fair…”

“Hmm…” She straightens up and climbs off of him. She lays down next to him, looking to be deep in thought. She rests her hand on his erection and slides her fingertips slowly up and down his length. She knows she’s driving him crazy as he writhes at her touch. He tries to sit up again, wanting to pin her body beneath him and ravish her, but she stops him, pressing her hand hard against his chest as he tries to roll on top of her.

“Lucy…draga…” He begs.

“A follow-up question…” She licks her lips and smiles. “What would you have done then if I came to you and offered to fuck you?”

He raises his brow and looks at her.

“Back then, I… I was trying to talk myself out of wanting you.” He groans as her index finger nonchalantly circles the tip of his erection.

She gives him a look.

“Well, obviously I failed.” He inhales sharply as his wife’s hand lowers to cup his balls.

Lucy looks lost in her own thoughts as she fondles him. He takes the opportunity to sit up, wrap his arms around her waist and flip her onto the mattress below him. She squeals with delight as he runs his hands over her breasts. He kisses her neck as he hooks his fingers around the elastic of her panties and peels them off her body.

“Garcia…” She moans, lightly touching herself as she watches him stand up and step out of his boxer briefs.

He crawls back into bed and takes his time making his way up her body.

He kisses her ankles as he weaves his fingers between her toes, giving her goosebumps all over her skin. His hand cups her calf as he kisses the inside of her knee, and upward… he opens his mouth wide and gently sucks at the skin of her inner thigh as he moves his hand up so that he can massage her clit.

He flicks the tip of his tongue against her clit and enjoys hearing her gasp. She places both hands on the back of his head, her arousal building, pushing faster and faster toward the inevitable. She’s ready to ride his beautiful face to her climax, but he stops.

This has all been just a tease.

Now it’s his turn to ask questions.

Lucy gently tugs at his head and groans in frustration. She wants to feel his lips gently suck her clit as his fingers curl inside her, bringing her close to orgasm before penetrating her with his cock.

“Garcia…”

“Why are you asking those questions?” He asks, catching his own breath – Jesus Christ this woman is beautiful when she’s aroused. He tries not to grin at the horrified expression on her face as she realizes that now he’s going to tease her until she’s more forthcoming with him.

Lucy squirms beneath him as the throbbing between her legs intensifies. He raises her arms above her head and holds both her wrists with one hand.

“If you tell me, draga…” He lowers his mouth to her ear, “I’ll get the scarves and tie you up and…” he sucks on her earlobe and whispers, “I’ll edge you so many times that you’ll be begging for mercy by the time I let you get off…”

Lucy whimpers. She was aroused enough teasing him, but it’s so much worse now that she’s quite literally on the verge of coming without a proper fuck. He’s done this to her so many times before and it’s thrilling, and intense, and renders her unable to walk properly the day after. And if explaining herself gets him to fuck her, well…

“I… I was talking with Rufus and…”

He squints his eyes, “Rufus? Why does Rufus need to know about our sex life?”

“I… he… he told me that Jiya surprised him by taking him out in the Lifeboat to go see the premiere of Star Wars in 1977, and… I started thinking that…”

Garcia lets go of her arms and slides his hand down to massage her breast. He gently squeezes her and plays carelessly with her nipple as she explains herself.

“I asked him if we could take the Lifeboat out for a date sometime, and he said we could, and…” She bites her lower lip and wraps one leg around his lower back. She digs her heels into him and presses his body against her.

“And…?” He raises his eyebrow.

“I’ve had this fantasy…”

“Go on…” He kisses her collarbone.

“We have this time machine and…” She wets her lips, “… and I want to know what it’s like to be fucked by…” Suddenly shy, she averts her eyes. “by two of you…”

“Oh?”

“I want to have a threesome with you and… another you.” She lightly touches his arm as he’s stopped all prior movement. “I guess the question now is… would you do that… with yourself?”

“You mean, go back to 1893, find myself when he’s not with you or with Karl, and seduce him?” Garcia rolls onto his back and rests his arm on his forehead. He turns and smiles at her, and stops himself from making a joke about it when he sees that Lucy’s body language has changed. She avoids looking at him as she leans forward and pulls the sheet over her body.

“I’m sorry,” she says, laying on her side and resting her hand on his chest. “That’s a weird, awkward ask and I shouldn’t have-”

“Hey… don’t say that.”

“Hm.” She closes her eyes and nuzzles against him.

“Would you want to watch me with myself?” He asks, seriously considering her fantasy. He turns onto his side and holds her hand.

“I don’t know… maybe. I don’t know. I imagine that anything like that could be decided in the moment.”

“I know if we did it with two Lucys that I’d enjoy watching you get yourself off,” he says, encouraging her to continue opening up about what she would want if they did this.

Lucy lightly pushes his shoulder and blushes, “I already do that for you, Garcia.”

“And it’s extremely hot… thank you.”

He kisses her knuckles.

“I kinda was thinking that you could watch another Garcia fuck me, and then join in whenever you felt comfortable.” She looks at him, sees that he’s considering the option. “Or maybe have him watch us so that he knows that it’s ok to touch me, or… we all start together and you can teach your other self how I like to be fucked? Or… I’m blindfolded and tied up… or you’re both blindfolded and both of you devour my body with your hands and your mouths and…” Lucy closes her eyes and bites her lower lip.

“You’ve really given this some thought, haven’t you?” He asks, cupping her face in his hand.

“I have.” She smiles.

“And you think that we could convince another version of me to do this?”

“I don’t know. Think back to your state of mind in 1893 and tell me if you think it’s possible.”

His lips curl into a smile as he thinks back to who he had been when he had kidnapped Lucy and brought her with him and Karl to Chicago in 1893.

“Garcia?”

“Back then I hadn’t been with a woman since Lorena… I was trying to convince myself to not want you like _that_ … and Lucy… I spent an obscene amount of time picking out the perfect dress for you to wear in Chicago. And when you changed into it, I was saying Croatian nursery rhymes in my head to keep myself from thinking about how you were undressing and redressing behind me.”

“So, I _would_ be able to seduce you?”

“You’d have to come on strong and let him… me know that it’s ok to touch you.”

“And if I told him I was from the future, and had come to him with his future self, who is now my husband… do you think that with the knowledge of knowing that we do end up together that he would agree to… you know… with both of us?”

Garcia looks into her eyes and smirks. He leans across her body and grabs his phone from the nightstand. He dials and waits for an answer.

“Hey, Rufus. It’s Flynn.”

Lucy’s heart is pounding so hard that she feels she has to place her hand over it to keep it inside her chest. She can’t believe it. They’re really going to go back to 1893 and try to seduce his other self. She has no idea how this is going to go, or if they’ll be successful, but no matter what she’s going to fuck her husband in Chicago that night, with him alone, or with both of him.

Garcia winks at Lucy as he continues talking to Rufus, “Yeah… so… any chance that you could meet me and Lucy at the bunker in an hour?” He pauses. “Yeah, yeah… I’ve got a special date in mind for her.” Lucy hops out of bed and Garcia watches as she starts rummaging through her lingerie drawer. He covers the mouthpiece of the phone. “Put on the burgundy lingerie that I gave you for our anniversary last year,” he whispers, and his eyes widen as Rufus says something on the other end. “Yeah, no. I wasn’t speaking to you, Rufus.” He shakes his head and laughs at himself. “Yes, I think I can handle using the auto-pilot, but thank you for offering.” He laughs. “See you soon. Bye.”

Garcia gets out of bed and goes to Lucy. She’s naked and digging through her drawer of naughty lingerie, looking for the burgundy lace bra and panties set that he gave her last November. He stands behind her and holds onto her hips and kisses the back of her neck.

“You don’t mind if I do your hair up as I did it in Chicago, right?” He asks. “I love it when your hair is up, exposing your neck…” His fingers trace the contour of her neck and collarbone.

Lucy finds the lingerie and spins around in his arms, her eyes are excited, anxious, nervous, but anticipate what they are going to attempt. She nods her head and starts putting on the lingerie.

“And Lucy…”

“Hm?”

“Wear that burgundy evening gown that you wore to the ballet in December. You know the one, with the uh… the slit that goes all the way up your thigh, all the way to your hip… the open back and…” he wets his lips, “with the cleavage.”

“That doesn’t exactly blend in, in 1893.”

“Trust me, that dress… it… does things to me.” He eyes her from head to toe now that she’s in her bra and panties. “And on second thought…” He goes to her and with one hand unhooks her bra and slides it off her arms. “Don’t wear the lingerie.”

* * *

Garcia makes his way down the stairs of the hotel that he and Lucy have checked into for the night. The sun has set on Chicago and the streets are still bustling with activity because of the World’s Fair, the World’s Columbian Exposition, which is being held in Chicago to celebrate the 400th anniversary of Christopher Columbus’s arrival in the New World in 1492, even though technically it is the 401st anniversary being that it’s 1893, not 1892. Organizers must have thought that _400 th anniversary_ sounded better for marketing purposes.

Garcia is dressed not too dissimilar to how he had dressed himself the first time he had been here just over seven years ago. He nods his head at passersby as he makes his way down the street toward the Mecca Hotel, where he, Lucy and Karl had stayed that night.

While this World’s Fair was intended to celebrate Columbus, the bright lights and the “Chicago Wheel” – the first Ferris Wheel that was the Exposition’s tallest attraction at a height of two-hundred and sixty-four feet – look into the future of America rather than to its past.

It’s a strange feeling, walking down these streets, knowing that his other self is hoping to get Lucy to help him blow up J.P. Morgan, Thomas Edison and Henry Ford. It’s a strange feeling to have traveled back in time without needing to watch behind his back that Rittenhouse would appear and try to kill them, without having to track down and kill a sleeper agent.

The war with Rittenhouse has been over for three years, and it feels like an entire lifetime ago.

And here he is again, standing on the corner of the street, staring at the illuminated streets and buildings of The White City – a nickname given to Chicago due to its extensive use of street lights. He stares down the street and sees the Ferris Wheel in the distance. Right now, on the thirtieth of May, it was not yet open to the public. It won’t be for another twenty-some odd days before the Ferris Wheel – with the capacity to hold over two-thousand people in its thirty-six passenger cars – would open. Maybe before he and Lucy leave, they can take the Lifeboat to June or July and experience riding the Ferris Wheel for themselves.

Garcia crosses the street and leans against the brick wall of a building. He sees himself, Lucy, and Karl. They too are staring at the Ferris Wheel. A smile crosses his face –the nostalgia of it all – he remembers trying not to act like he was giddy to be here during the World’s Fair when he pointed out the Ferris Wheel to Lucy. He remembers how hard he had tried to convince her that he was to be feared if she didn’t go along with what he asked of her. He remembers thinking about how beautiful she looked in that dress.

His eyes fall on Lucy as his other self grabs onto her arm to keep her from running away. There’s no denying it. Back then, just as now, he was madly in love with her. He smiles as he watches them, knowing everything good that their future has in store for them. But it also hurts to see her so unhappy and unwilling to stand at his side to fight. He remembers the emptiness his soul felt when he thought they weren’t really meant to be a team. And though he didn’t mean it, he regrets telling her that made her expendable.

The idea that the two of them wouldn’t become ‘quite the team’ had broken his heart tonight. And even in front of Karl, he had teared up as he looked at her, realizing that he was alone in this war.

He had been a broken man.

He had felt lost, grasping blindly into the unknown for anything to hold onto.

He just needed her to believe in him, to trust him. Just as he had believed and trusted her that night in São Paulo. All his faith rested in Lucy and the words she wrote in her journal.

Garcia lowers his eyes and inhales.

He wonders if this is really what he and Lucy should be doing here tonight. Should they really attempt to seduce and include this Garcia Flynn in their sexual fantasy?

He also knows, no… he knows _exactly_ what this would mean for this broken man. To see that Lucy is still his future, that they do become a team, that she does have it in her to love him…

It would give him hope. Something to keep fighting for. It would let him know that even though right now his 2016 Lucy is being stubborn and refuses to work with him, that one day they will become ‘quite the team.’

He watches as his other self offers Lucy his arm, and he smiles as he watches her reluctantly take it. He raises his brow when he catches her gaze up at him when his other self isn’t looking, and she stops herself from resting her hand on his arm. He chuckles quietly, well… he had no idea that that had happened. Of course, once he and Lucy got together, she kept insisting that he stop shaving every day, grow out his stubble like it had been that time he had kidnapped her, letting him know that even though she was angry with him, she had found him irresistibly gorgeous in Chicago.

Behind the two of them, Karl rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

Garcia laughs to himself.

Karl never did enjoy these trips back in time. And he especially did not like the way that the two of them fawned over each other during this mission. Well, more how Garcia had fawned all over Lucy, but now it makes sense that Karl had included her in his complaint as well.

The three of them disappear into their hotel.

It’ll be another thirty minutes before his other self is confident enough to leave Lucy alone – with Karl standing watch outside her room. He had other things to do in town to prepare to take out Rittenhouse.

Garcia has no idea how to convince himself to come back with him to the hotel where Lucy waits, and simply saying ‘Hey, buddy, want to come with me and fuck your future wife?’ wouldn’t cut it.

He sighs and waits, watching the city pass him by.

He wonders what it was like to first see the city so bright at night. To cast virgin eyes on electricity for the first time, and at this magnitude. Men and women pass by him and look at the city lights with wild-eyed wonder, commenting that it feels like they stepped into the future, or that it feels like they were getting a sudden vision of what it was like to be in Heaven.

He knows that he’s here to help fulfill one of his wife’s more interesting fantasies, but perhaps before they leave, they could stay an extra day and check out Nikola Tesla’s exhibits which demonstrate to the public how electricity could – and would – reshape the nation. He wondered if the man himself was here in Chicago right now. If there was one historical figure he would have loved to have met in their travels, it was Nikola Tesla.

Thirty minutes later, he sees himself leave the hotel.

He regards himself and shakes his head, had he always looked so shady when conducting his anti-Rittenhouse business?

Garcia follows him – which is a very strange feeling.

He allows this Garcia Flynn to finish his preparations for tomorrow’s attempt to blow up Morgan, Ford, and Edison – and as Flynn is making his way back to the hotel where Lucy and Karl are.

It’s now or never.

Garcia has to make his move.

He rushes towards his other self, grabs him by the arm and pulls him into an alley, and pushes him up against the brick wall. Garcia knows he has to deescalate the situation fast so he doesn’t end up fighting himself, which could be lethal if this Flynn doesn’t figure out that he’s trying to kill a future version of himself.

“Take a good look at me, Flynn,” Garcia says to himself.

The slightly younger man squints his eyes as if trying to focus, not really believing that he’s seeing another version of himself in this darkened alley.

“Don’t ask questions, and come with me.” Garcia says. “It’s important.”

“How are you here? We’re not supposed to travel in our own timeline?” Flynn pushes him away.

“Don’t ask. You’re not meant to know… not yet, anyway.”

Garcia motions to himself to follow him. And the two of him make their way back to the hotel where Lucy is waiting to seduce him… them.

* * *

Since Garcia left to bring himself back so they can fuck, Lucy has done her best to transform what is a rather mundane hotel room into a sensual boudoir. In the bag she brought with them, she included a few rose scented candles, matches, several silk scarves for gentle bondage – if it comes to that, and a set of burgundy sateen sheets which she has placed on the bed.

She stares out the window and fidgets with her hair. It’s up in a similar style to how Garcia styled it when they had been in Chicago in 1893 for the first time. She places her fingers on her neck and slowly trails them down her skin between her cleavage.

She turns to look at herself in a mirror.

She’s never considered herself to be beautiful.

She still buys clothes for comfort, not fashion.

And it absolutely still humors her that her husband has better fashion sense for her than she for herself.

He always knows exactly what style, and which colors, will compliment her and bring out her – as he calls it – natural beauty. He always offers to help style her hair, and depending on the occasion, that is absolutely the right call otherwise she’d probably just use an elastic band and throw her hair up in a messy bun and claim that it’s the modern style in Paris right now to anyone questioning how it looks.

She runs her hands down the silk burgundy fabric, anticipating what it will feel like to have two Garcia Flynn hands all over her body. She bites her lower lip and wonders if she should lean against the wall when they arrive, or already be laying in bed, waiting for them.

She hears a key turn in the door and she steps aside and leans against the wall, hoping that she looks sexy. She moves the fabric of her dress so that her leg is exposed. She tilts her head to elongate her neck. She inhales and exhales slowly. Either her husband has returned alone, or he has managed to convince his other self to come back with him.

The door opens and both Garcias step into the room.

Her heart is racing and she wonders if her Garcia has explained what is going on.

“Garcia…” She purrs his name, locking eyes with the other Garcia Flynn as she slowly walks toward them both.

Her Garcia steps away from Flynn, closing the hotel room door. He stays back and watches as his wife approaches his other self. He hadn’t told Flynn what he needed to bring him here for, but he’s pretty sure that he understands now.

Lucy cups Flynn’s face in her hand, caressing her thumb over his scruff. Words do not express how thankful she is that Garcia named Chicago, 1893, as the first time he had started to think about wanting to fuck her. Because quite honestly, it was the first time she had really noticed how physically attractive he was as a man. And with how much her life had been falling apart at the time, if this Flynn had put forth half an effort to seduce her, she very well might have gone along with it as his ‘prisoner.’

Flynn swallows hard, unable to take his eyes off of this future version of Lucy.

“Lucy…?” Flynn’s voice is weak.

“Hmm…?” She moans as he takes hold of her hand, running his thumb over her wedding ring. She looks up into his eyes and asks him, “Should I call you Garcia or should I call you Flynn?” Even as she’s asking him this question, she feels wetness seeping between her legs.

“Flynn.” He glances back at his future self and then back at Lucy. “Wh-what’s…? He said that…” This was not what he was expecting when this future version of himself said he needed to speak with him privately about something important having to do with time travel.

He wets his lips and looks at this Lucy, in that burgundy dress, with a slit that runs all the way up to her hips… he inhales and tries to control the feel of blood rushing to his dick. He can’t keep his eyes off of her.

“I want to feel both of your hands on me…” She steps closer to him. “I want to feel your fingers between my legs, Flynn… your lips on my mouth…” She uses both her hands to pull off his coat. She hands it to her husband who places it on a chair.

Garcia returns to them and watches his wife as she slowly unbuttons Flynn’s vest, then as she unties his burgundy necktie. She goes up on her toes and take his earlobe between her lips as her hands work at unbuttoning his white dress shirt. “I know you want me… I know you’ve fantasized about what it would be like to make love to me tonight…”

Garcia stands behind Lucy and begins to undress himself. He remains quiet, allowing Lucy to lead, and for Flynn to decide how far this goes. He places his hands on his wife’s waist and leans down and kisses the crook of her neck.

“Lu… Lucy…” is all Flynn can manage to say as Lucy unbuckles his belt and whips it off him. Her hands work at his pants, finding their way inside his boxers. “Mmm… Flynn…” She hooks her thumbs on the waist of his pants and lowers herself down. She taps at his left ankle and he lifts his foot and allows her to remove his shoe and sock, and does the same with the right. And then, she removes his pants from his body.

Flynn looks at Garcia. He opens his mouth as if he is about to say something, and closes it just as quickly when he feels Lucy pulling his boxer briefs down his legs. His heart races. He’s given so much thought to what it would be like to be with her, to have her want him, and here a future version of her is, stripping him naked.

Flynn closes his eyes as she takes his dick in her hand, lightly stroking its underside. He opens his eyes and his other self, this other Garcia Flynn, is groping her breasts above the fabric of her dress. This future Garcia Flynn is kissing her shoulder. Touching her intimately without being overtly sexual.

Flynn doesn’t have to ask. He’s figured it out. In the future, he and Lucy are married.

“Undress me, Flynn.” Her voice is low, aroused at the sight of him naked as her husband continues to kiss the side of her neck. She reaches out and takes hold of Flynn’s hand, holding it between her breasts. “It’s ok… you can touch me. I want you to touch me in any way that you like.”

Garcia looks at Flynn, throwing him a line, hoping to encourage him to continue on with them. “She likes it slow at first.” He kisses Lucy’s shoulder.

Then Garcia steps away from Flynn and Lucy to finish undressing himself. He lays down on the bed and watches as his wife focuses on his younger self.

“Unzip me.” She says, turning her back to Flynn. She locks eyes with her husband as Flynn places one hand at her waist and slowly unzips her dress. She wets her lips and watches her husband stroke himself as he watches Flynn undress her.

Flynn continues to stand behind her as he runs his hands up the side of her body. He kisses the base of her neck as he pulls the front of her dress down, exposing her breasts. As he lowers himself to remove her dress, his lips trail down her spine. He’s pleasantly surprised that she’s not wearing any panties, and as soon as her dress is on the floor, he stands. He grabs onto her arms and pulls her against his chest. He looks over at Garcia to make sure that he’s still watching them. Flynn massages her breast with one hand, gently squeezing and flicking her nipple as his other hand slides between her legs.

Garcia watches as Lucy reaches behind her and holds onto the back of Flynn’s neck with her hand, leaning against him as he massages her clit. He strokes himself harder as he watches his wife spread her legs to give Flynn better access to her, and the man takes it.

Flynn moves his attention from her clit to her opening, and inserts his fingers inside her and starts to thrust. He holds her sturdy with one arm as he brings her closer to the edge.

Garcia clears his throat, “she comes quickly when she’s standing. If we want to prolong this… to… torment her longer… slow down, take your time.”

Flynn nods his head and removes his fingers from inside her.

She cries out in frustration. While she loves edging, she also hates not being allowed to reach orgasm when she’s quite capable of having many of them.

Garcia gets out of bed and goes to them. He can see that Flynn is hesitant to kiss Lucy, and he knows that when they practice edging that she requires affection after being brought so close to orgasm.

Garcia presses his body against hers and tilts her chin up with his fingers, gazing deep into her eyes.

He kisses her.

Her mouth opens to her husband. Her arms wrap around his neck as their tongues intertwine.

Flynn runs his fingertips slowly up and down the side of her breast, and she whimpers when she feels his lips on her neck. He moves his hand to hold her breast, twisting her nipple between his fingers.

She cries.

She always cries when her body is overwhelmed with pleasure.

And her knees are so goddamn weak right now that if they both let go of her, she would collapse onto the floor. She tilts her head back and reaches around Flynn’s neck with her arm, drawing his mouth to hers, their tongues desperate for each other.

Garcia’s lips suck at her collarbone as he places his fingertip lightly on her clit. He starts to slowly tap it. Lucy groans deep in her throat and lets out a loud cry when she feels Flynn slide his hand between her ass and press firmly against her perineum.

“Garcia…” She moans and reaches out to stroke her husband. “Flynn…” She reaches behind her and strokes him too. Both men continue stimulating her with both fingers. Flynn nibbles on her ear as he thrusts his cock inside the palm of her hand. Garcia lowers his mouth and gently squeezes her nipple with his teeth as he moves his dick in her hand.

Garcia picks up the pace of his tapping and turns it into full-fledged, rough massaging of her clit. She grunts and groans, and grinds herself against his hand. Her head falls back on Flynn’s chest as she feels her husband teasing her opening with his fingers. She knows if he enters her that she will come, and she will come hard.

“St… stop… I’m almost…”

Both Garcias stop immediately, and rest their hands on her waist. They both hold onto her as she takes deep breaths to help herself come back down.

She’s panting as she turns in their arms, turning to look up into Flynn’s eyes.

He gazes down at her body, taking in everything about her in this moment. The way her skin is flushed due to her arousal. The way her nipples are erect and the way her chest moves as she breathes deeply, in and out. He runs his hand over her hair and looks at her with absolute adoration.

Flynn wets his lips and caresses the side of her face, his eyes searching hers for consent to kiss her. She nods her head. He leans down and gently kisses her.

At first his mouth is closed, unsure of whether it is appropriate for him to open his mouth to future Garcia Flynn’s wife, especially now that he’s initiated the kiss. Then her tongue caresses his bottom lip. He takes her lead and opens his mouth to her, kissing her softly. Her hands rest on his chest and her fingers gently dig into his skin.

She pulls away and pets his chest hair, unable to look up into his eyes as she asks, “would you want to… do anything with yourself?”

Flynn and Garcia share a look.

That question was inevitable the moment they both worked together to bring her close to climax.

“Is that what you want, Lucy?” Flynn asks, lowering himself to look her in the eyes. The same eyes that not one hour ago defied him telling her that she should get well-rested for the day they have ahead of them tomorrow. The same eyes that shot daggers into him when he informed her that Karl would stand watch outside her room tonight to make sure she didn’t try to run away.

“I wouldn’t object, but if you’re not comfortable with it, you don’t have to do it.” She fidgets nervously with her fingers, averting her eyes. She feels her husband’s hands on her back as he steps away from her.

She looks up and sees that Garcia has made his way to Flynn, and is standing next to him.

The two men share a look.

They’re the exact same man, only separated by a few years in time.

They both know that they’ve jacked off more times than they can count, so how is this any different?

Flynn reaches out and takes hold of Garcia’s dick and starts stroking him hard.

Lucy stumbles backward at the sight of her husband being jerked off by Flynn.

She didn’t really expect Garcia or Flynn to do this. She’s overwhelmed, her senses are sparking on overdrive. She’s lightheaded, dizzy and not wanting to fall down and ruin the moment, she backs away from them. She sits down on the foot of the bed and watches.

Garcia’s hips buck violently against Flynn’s hand as he holds onto his other self’s waist. There’s so much deep, animalistic grunting and groaning emitting from the two men, and it is absolutely stimulating to hear and to watch. She spreads her legs and starts fingering herself as she watches Flynn lower himself to his knees in front of Garcia, taking her husband’s dick into his mouth without hesitation.

Lucy moans as she strokes her clit. She watches as Garcia places both his hands on the back of Flynn’s head and starts thrusting his hips against his face – just as he does when she goes down on him back at home. Lucy slides one finger inside herself, and quickly removes it, deciding that she wants them to bring her to orgasm.

When she and Garcia first became sexually active, he had admitted to her that there was one time that a man went down on him, and that he enjoyed it well enough, but probably wouldn’t do it again.

And yet… here he is with Flynn’s lips wrapped tight around his cock. Grunting, groaning, and pounding his dick into his other self’s mouth. A part of her wonders if she’d be able to do the same with another version of herself. To go down and eat herself out. That’s another question for another time.

She stands up and goes to them, touching her husband on his lower back, wiping sweat from his brow. She lowers herself to her knees next to Flynn, inching closer to him. She takes hold of his dick and strokes him, holding his dick up so that she can lean down to suck on his balls as he deep throats her husband.

Flynn groans and removes Garcia’s dick from his mouth. He moans her name, “Lucy…”

Flynn allows Lucy to push him onto the floor. She positions herself on her knees between his legs and leaning over, sucks on the tip of Flynn’s dick. She feels her husband behind her, his hands stroking her between the legs as he kneels behind her. She wraps her lips around her teeth and holds onto the base of Flynn’s dick. She moans loudly as she moves her head up and down the length of him.

Garcia places his hands on her abdomen and tilts her hips up as he enters her from behind. His thrusts are shallow and fast, the hard tip of his cock pulsating against her G-spot. His hands hold onto her waist and help her grind against him as she continues thrusting Flynn’s dick in and out of her mouth. She hangs on to Flynn’s cock for dear life with both hands now as her body rocks with her husband’s thrusts.

In this position, on her knees, she can orgasm without any clitoral stimulation and her goddamn husband knows it, and she’s so close now… she starts squeezing Flynn’s dick tight as her body comes closer and closer to the edge. She removes Flynn’s dick from her mouth and cries out, sobbing in ecstasy as her hands tighten around him. She opens her mouth again and tries to get Flynn’s dick back inside, but her husband is pounding her so hard that she can’t.

In seconds, she squeezes her eyes shut and sees sparks of light behind her eyelids as her walls clamp down hard around her husband’s thick cock. She squeezes Flynn’s cock with her hands as she rides out wave after wave of orgasmic bliss.

Flynn isn’t all that concerned with the fact that his dick is out of her mouth. He lays on his back and watches Garcia fuck his wife, spanking her hard on the ass as she continues to ride out another orgasm. She’s sobbing and she’s beautiful, and she’s clutching onto his hips as her husband – his future self – pounds into her.

Flynn looks at Garcia and asks, “So sure, that you want to let yourself go so soon?”

No. He does not want to finish so quickly.

Garcia stops moving inside Lucy and squeezes his eyes shut. He can still feel her walls violently contracting around him. She’s tight, but she’s so fucking wet right now that he pulls out of her without causing any discomfort. He watches as his wife lays down next to Flynn, her fingers grasping onto his body, tears streaming down her face.

Garcia looks at Flynn and tells him, “lick her clean, avoid her clit though… when she’s overstimulated touching it only hurts her.”

Flynn nods his head and repositions himself between Lucy’s legs, he lifts her hips up with his arms and sinks his face into her. He’s gentle as he cleans her, running his tongue along her full lips, teasing her opening, being careful to stay away from her clit.

Garcia lays down next to her, and rubs his hand on her stomach. He leans down and kisses her forehead, whispering, “I love you, draga…” He moves his hand to her breasts and massages one and then the other, slowly, not wanting to further stimulate her, but rather bring her back down so that he and Flynn might be able to bring her back to the edge again and again.

Once her breathing is back to normal, both Garcia and Flynn help her to her feet and lead her to the bed.

All Lucy wants to do is lie down and continue to recuperate from the powerful orgasm Garcia gave her. But the two men have a different idea.

Flynn is on his knees in front of her while her husband is on his knees behind her. Their hands move slowly all over her body. They gently grope at her breasts… her arms, her shoulders, her waist… one of them squeezes her ass… Garcia sucks on her earlobe as Flynn plants small kisses along her jawline. She can’t decipher anymore whose hands belong to whom as they devour her back, her abdomen, her ankles, her thighs… Their gentle touches, and the sweet sensation of the two of them working together to not only keep her aroused, but to help calm her, to bring her back down because they want to bring her back to that sinful edge all over again…

She feels punch drunk in love with them both and it crosses her mind what it might be like to live in a polyamorous relationship with the two of them. Of course, that can’t happen, but… no one says that she and Garcia can’t continue to take the Lifeboat out to visit Flynn in the past and fuck each other through time, right?

And she’s pretty sure that the two of them are going to fuck her deliriously into oblivion again tonight.

Her head buzzes at the sensory overload she’s experiencing, and she realizes that she’s been holding her breath. To have two Garcia Flynns with their hands and mouths all over her body is almost too much for her to handle, and this is coming from the woman who fell in love with Garcia Flynn and married him, and puts up with his sassy remarks and lame dad jokes on a daily basis – he is, on a normal day, a lot to handle. Her heart is about to burst with how much love she feels for them both.

“Flynn…” She says his name instead of her husband’s because she knows how lonely he has been. She lowers her hand and touches his dick, he’s still rock solid. Enough with the gentle caresses and soft kisses. She wants Flynn to fuck her now. “Fuck me, Flynn… fuck me how you want to fuck your Lucy.”

She breaks free of them and lays down on her back, spreading her legs to him. She glances at her husband who smirks at her and says, “I want to watch.”

Garcia lays down next to her and nods his head at Flynn to give him the go-ahead to be with his Lucy.

Flynn lays down on the other side of Lucy. He touches her breasts and teases her nipples. He lowers his gaze and says, “you on top.”

Lucy does as he asks and straddles him.

She slides her center down and rubs it along the length of his dick. She leans forward and kisses him. She pulls back and looks at her husband. His eyes are dilated and he’s running his fingertips along the length of his dick – priming himself to masturbate as he watches his other self fuck her.

Lucy wets her lips and tells him, “if you want to join in…” she nods toward the nightstand, “I brought lube, and if you do, I want you to fuck my ass.”

She reaches down and takes hold of Flynn’s dick and guides him inside her.

Flynn gasps as his dick slides into her. She’s so tight around his cock and she takes him in so quickly, and with the expertise of someone who has had him so many times before. It takes his breath away.

She places her hands on his chest as she begins moving on him. Her small breasts bounce as she increases the speed of her thrusts against him. His dick moves deep inside her and almost comes completely out of her. Then her hips slam against him, sinking him deeper inside her. She tilts her head back and starts moaning loudly as he hangs onto her thighs with both hands. She squeezes her muscles around his cock as she starts circling her hips against him, pulling and tugging him every which way. She sits up straight and runs her hand through her hair as she grinds against him. With her other hand she starts tapping her clit with one finger.

Garcia watches as Lucy relaxes into giving pleasure to, and receiving pleasure from Flynn. A man so brutally broken down after the events of the 1780 trip where he had shot and killed David Rittenhouse and had made up his mind that he would also kill the man’s child. The man beneath Lucy, who has just replaced her fingers with his own on her clit, actually believed not one hour ago that he deserved to lose her. That he had lost the one good thing in his life after he lost his family… Lucy Preston.

Garcia strokes himself, massaging warm drops of pre-cum around the tip of his penis. He and Lucy have made enough private home videos to last a lifetime, but those videos can’t possibly compare with watching her fuck him live and in person. He wonders if he should ask her when was the first time that she wanted to fuck him. Sure, he knows that she had been thinking about it by the time they had returned from 1936, San Antonio, but is it possible that she wanted him long before that? And how ironic would it be if she names 1893 as well? If she did, that absolutely would not surprise him.

He makes a mental note to ask her about this once they get back home. Then maybe they could go back and he could enjoy getting the ever-living fuck fucked out of him by two Lucys.

Garcia continues to lightly stroke himself as he watches his wife fuck Flynn.

Her hands are on Flynn’s chest and she’s looking him in the eye as she works his dick in and out of her, lifting her ass fully off his body as she pounds him. Sweat trickles down her forehead and drips onto Flynn’s neck. He does not break eye contact with her, and he lifts his hips to meet her every thrust. He circles his fingers around her clit quickly and Lucy squeals and throws her head back.

Garcia knows his wife, he can read her body and knows that if Flynn keeps going at her clit like that, that Lucy is going to orgasm again. He clears his throat and tells Flynn, “Softer and slower… that way she lasts longer and has a more powerful orgasm.”

Flynn nods his head and circles her clit slowly.

She leans forward and groans his name, “Garcia…” as she stares down into Flynn’s eyes.

That’s all it takes for Flynn, hearing her call him by his first name. He sits up and flips Lucy onto her husband’s lap. They struggle to reposition so that her back is against Garcia’s chest as Flynn continues to slowly pump his cock into her.

Lucy tilts her head to look up at her husband as Flynn rocks her body against him.

Garcia clears his throat. “Deeper,” he instructs Flynn. “The deeper you can penetrate her, the harder she comes.”

Lucy brings her knees up toward her chest to allow Flynn a better angle to bury his full length inside her. He presses slowly into her, pushing every limit of penetration that he’s had with previous lovers. Lucy inhales and exhales as he moves deeper and deeper inside her. Garcia starts fondling her breasts as he continues watching, but it’s getting harder to ignore the deep ache in his cock as it demands release.

Garcia pulls gently at Lucy’s nipples, twisting them and rolling them between his fingers. He lowers one hand and massages her clit. She screams as her body tenses. Her back arches as she comes hard again. Her muscles crush Flynn’s cock as he continues to thrust slow and deep inside her.

“I’m almost…” Flynn’s voice breaks as tears sting his eyes, and he stops himself before he’s too far gone.

Flynn is still as Lucy’s body continues to respond to her orgasm. The contractions around his cock are powerful and he’s not sure that remaining still will even work when her orgasm is this strong. He looks up at Garcia, almost as if asking for guidance as to what he should do. He wants to come inside her. He wants to climax with her. But he wants this to last longer, not for himself, but because he enjoys pleasuring Lucy.

“Breathe deep… let her come down from this before you thrust again.” Garcia says.

Garcia wipes a tear from his wife’s face before reaching over and applying plenty of lubrication to his hand. He reaches down between them, and rubs it on Lucy’s ass, spending a little extra time circling her entry with his finger, warming her up for anal.

Garcia lowers himself on the bed, moving underneath Lucy.

He taps her waist to let her know that he’s ready.

She nods her head and slides Flynn out of her as she repositions herself over her husband, holding his dick firmly as she helps him enter her ass. She winces. He’s thick and while they’ve done this before, they don’t do it frequently enough to be one-hundred percent comfortable. He holds onto her waist and helps keep the penetration shallow. Lucy props herself up by placing her hands on both sides of his body.

Lucy looks at Flynn and nods her head to let him know that she’s ready for him to re-enter her. She spreads her legs for him.

“Are you sure, Lucy…?” Flynn asks. He’s concerned that double penetration might be too much.

“It’s ok,” she tells him, “I want this.”

Flynn leans down and kisses her forehead, taking time to think about if he’s comfortable doing this to her. Lucy reaches out and holds his dick in her hand. She nods her head and Flynn kneels in front of her, running his hands from her breasts to her thighs. Her touch is all the permission he needs.

Flynn pushes her legs apart and allows her to guide him into her.

And Jesus fucking Christ is it good.

She looks him in the eyes the entire time as he thrusts into her. The underside of his dick rubbing hard against Garcia’s dick as they both penetrate Lucy. And the sounds she’s making as they both hold onto her are as if from another world. With both of their dicks inside her, she can barely thrust with them. Her breasts bounce hard as both Garcias increase the intensity of their thrusts into her. The grunting and groaning, and her screams are bound to have hotel management knocking on the door to ask them politely to leave the premises.

Unable to hold herself up anymore, Lucy lays her back flat against Garcia’s chest and with one hand pinches her nipples, and with her other she massages her clit as hard as she can. Sweat glistens on her skin, shimmering in the candle light. Garcia shifts his position so that he can wrap his arms around her thighs, spreading her so that Flynn can push deeper inside her.

Flynn grabs Lucy’s leg and drapes it over his shoulder.

The tension builds in both men. Their balls smack against each other as Lucy’s juices seep out of her and drench them.

“Fuck!” Lucy screams, and then sobs as she instructs them to fuck her harder. She slaps hard at her clit and in seconds she’s crying out to both men, tears streaming down her face as her entire body contracts and her walls crash down on Flynn.

Flynn grunts and slams his cock hard into Lucy as he comes, but he doesn’t stop thrusting. He wants to try to get her to another orgasm on top of the one she’s currently experiencing. His hot semen seeps out of her as he thrusts, dripping onto Garcia’s cock below.

Garcia wraps his arms around his wife’s waist and holds onto her as his body trembles through wave after wave of bliss. His entire body shakes as he empties himself into her ass. He kisses her neck and cries out her name, “Lucy!”

The thrusting slows to a stop and the three of them lay there, piled on top of one another, catching their breath. Flynn waits until Lucy’s hold on his dick has relaxed and he pulls out of her gently. He rolls over to lay next to her, resting his hand on her abdomen, caressing her skin with his thumb. Garcia does the same, spooning up behind her. He kisses her shoulder.

Lucy looks into Flynn’s eyes and she sees the man that she fell in love with, the man who she married, who holds her against his chest right now.

“You ok?” She asks him.

Flynn nods to let her know that he’s good. He looks at her and then at Garcia. He’s lost in his own thoughts. He leans over and kisses her lips one last time before sitting up and getting out of bed.

Lucy and Garcia watch him as he picks up his clothes from the floor and redresses. He doesn’t bother to properly tie his necktie, and he doesn’t bother to tuck in his shirt. He bends down to tie his shoes, takes his coat and hat from the chair in the corner of the room and heads toward the door.

He pauses and turns to face them.

“I…” He shakes his head. He doesn’t really know what to say.

He opens the door and leaves.

Lucy bites down on her bottom lip as tears well up in her eyes. She turns around and buries her face into Garcia’s chest and cries.

“Draga…?”

She shakes her head, unable to speak. He hears that her cries are not from any sense of happiness or relief. She sounds heartbroken, devastated.

“Lucy… sweetheart…” He brushes hair from her face.

She shakes her head and clings onto him.

“We shouldn’t have done this.” She sobs.

“Hey…” He runs his hand through her hair.

“We robbed him of his first time with his Lucy. I mean… how would you feel if this had happened to you? If a future us came to you when you were trying to take down Rittenhouse, and seduced you?” She turns her back to him and tucks her hands underneath her chin.

He wraps his arm around her and pulls her close to him. He kisses the top of her head.

“Do you want to know how I felt after this?” His voice is quiet as he reveals to her that this had happened before.

Lucy spins around, her eyes wide.

“Wait. What?” Her forehead wrinkles. “Are you saying that you remember _this_?”

Garcia shrugs his shoulders and smiles at her. “I do.” He motions for her to curl up in his arms. “I remember all of this, Lucy. Some things were a bit different, but it was no less… it was good.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t want you asking more questions.” He kisses her cheek. “And no… fulfilling your fantasy did not rob me of our first time together.” He drapes his arm across her waist. “You remember how you asked if I had read in the journal about how you liked to be touched?”

Lucy nods her head.

“I lied.” He chuckles softly. “I shouldn’t have lied to you, and I’m sorry that I did.” He wets his lips. “You didn’t write anything about our sex life in the journal. The most graphic you got was saying that you kissed me again and again after we survived the Titanic.” He smiles. “Everything I knew about how you liked it, I learned here tonight. Obviously, not everything, but – you know… a few things.”

“Garcia… why didn’t you… you should have told me.”

“Honestly… I had no way of knowing if it would happen again. Every time we traveled through time it changed things. For all I knew, Flynn… he could’ve come here tomorrow with you and Karl instead of tonight, or he could’ve turned us down. I didn’t know for sure. All I knew was what I remembered and knew it was a possibility.”

Lucy nods her head and lowers her eyes. “But I still feel that we stole something from him. The experience of being with me, that first time.”

“Lucy, I promise you. I remember tonight. I remember how it felt to find out that you and I would be together. And, sweetheart… our first time together… that night in 1863, when I returned to you after the battle of Gettysburg, Lucy… that is a night that I will _never_ forget. It meant so much more to me than this little tryst, to have been in that battle for two days, not knowing if I would live or die… not knowing if I’d ever see you again, thinking that I’d never be able to tell you how I felt about you. How back then I thought I was losing you to-”

Lucy places her fingertips over his lips, “Please, don’t say his name.”

“After I thought that you could never love me too… to return to you, beaten, battered and having thought that there was no way I was going to make it out of that battle alive, to walk into our room and have your arms around me, and your lips on mine… pulling me to the bed, crying, telling me over and over again how much you love me, draga…” He circles his thumb against her skin and kisses her forehead.

He doesn’t have to say anything more.

She turns to face him and kisses him on the lips. She takes his hand and holds it over her heart. She smiles. “As different and interesting as tonight was… that night, our first night together, Garcia…” Her eyes gaze into his and she doesn’t have to say anymore.

He knows. Their first time in 1863 had changed everything between them. He raises her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles.

“I love you, Lucy.”

“Enough to carry me in your arms back to the Lifeboat in the morning?” She laughs quietly. “I’m joking, but I’m afraid that you might actually have to.” She strokes his jaw tenderly with her fingertips and kisses him, pulling back to rest her forehead against his.

“Jako te volim, Garcia.”


	2. Intimate Revelations in the White City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Lucy Preston who has been kidnapped and taken to Chicago in 1893 be as willing to participate in a threeway with her future self and Future Garcia Flynn as Flynn had been with them earlier tonight?

It’s been only a few minutes since Flynn left.

Lucy and Garcia face each other in the hotel bed. Their legs are entangled, and their tongues even more so. Garcia runs his hand up his wife’s chest, to her throat and tilts her head back and sucks gently on her skin. Lucy moans and rolls onto her back so that her husband can position himself between her legs. He slides his hand between her legs and slowly strokes her as he nibbles at her jaw.

Lucy giggles quietly and lets out a contented sigh. She runs her hands up into Garcia’s hair, arches her back and moans his name, “Garcia…”

“Mmm…” he kisses between her breasts and drifts his lips to suck gently on her nipple. He flicks it with his tongue and looks up into her eyes. “I know your last orgasm was intense, draga… two of me inside of you…” he kisses her on the forehead and whispers, “are you all right if I-”

There’s a knock on their hotel door.

“Hotel management,” an authoritative voice states from behind the closed door.

Garcia and Lucy share a look, and both snort back laughter at the same time.

“I’ll go deal with that,” Garcia says.

He stands up and looks around for something to wrap around his waist as Lucy pulls the burgundy sateen sheet up over her naked body.

“Use my dress,” she says.

Garcia bends over to pick up her dress.

“Nice ass,” Lucy teases.

He stands up and wraps her dress around his waist, winks at her, then opens the door.

Garcia looks down at the short man in front of him. He’s dressed in a grey suit complete with a matching bowler hat atop his head.

“I hate to disrupt your evening, sir, but the front desk has received several complaints in the last hour about loud noises coming from this room.” The man is nervous and was not expecting a near naked man to answer the door – although considering the complaints, perhaps he should have.

Garcia smirks. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that my wife and I were being so… uh…” He snaps his fingers as if he’s searching for the perfect word to use. He settles on, “animalistic in our love making.” He doesn’t have to look to know that Lucy’s eyes and mouth are wide open, horrified at his choice of the word: animalistic. Garcia continues, “I’ll make sure to use one of our uh… silk scarves to gag her when we uh… heat things up again.”

“Garcia!” Lucy exclaims, almost – but not quite – mortified. This is her husband, Garcia Flynn, after all.

Garcia looks back at her and winks. He turns his attention back to hotel management. He bends over to speak to the man. “I’m sure you understand a husband’s desire to uh… indulge his wife, right?”

The man lifts his hat upward, as if fanning heat from the top of his head. He exhales. His face is red with embarrassment. All he can do is nod at Garcia, turn around and quickly walk away. Garcia stands in the open doorway for a few more seconds, just to allow the moment to linger a little longer.

A woman steps out into the hall, glances his way and gasps at his indecency. She gives him a dirty look, and tries to conceal that she’s staring at his muscular chest. She blinks, blushes and quickly returns to her room with a giggle that arouses suspicion of her attraction to him.

Garcia laughs and shuts the door.

He removes Lucy’s dress from his waist and lets it float to the floor as he makes his way back to his wife.

“Now, why did you have to say that to that poor man?” Lucy asks.

Garcia gives her a playful look and crawls back into bed, laying on top of her. He kisses her and she kisses him back, mouths open, grasping at and craving one another. He pulls away and rubs his nose on hers, brushing hair off her forehead.

“So…” He kisses her on the bridge of her nose. “Do we want to talk about you… me, and… me?”

“I think we already did,” she says, running her hands up and down his arms.

“Well, yeah… I told you that I remembered it happening, and that we didn’t rob me of our first time together, but what I mean to ask is… talking about how it felt, what we were thinking…” he wets his lips, “… if either of us ever wanted to do it again…” He cups her breast in his hand, squeezes her and places a delicate kiss on her nipple.

“I’m… I’m surprised that I could take both of you at once.” She lowers her eyes and starts playing with his chest hair. “It was very, uh… filling.”

“Lucy Marie Flynn?” He smiles. “Are you blushing?”

“I had two of your…” She glances down below his waist and raises her brow, wetting her lips at the memory, “in me… I don’t think I need to explain how that felt… considering how full just one of you is on a normal night. I couldn’t move and had to rely on you and… you for the necessary friction to get off.”

“I wasn’t too rough on you,” he caresses her ass, “was I?” He kisses her shoulder.

“No… um…” she wets her lips, “you were… it was good, but… I think if we had been one-on-one, I would’ve asked for more time warming up for anal.” He averts his eyes – feeling bad about doing that too quickly – and she quickly catches his jaw and lifts his face so she can look at him. “Don’t do that, Garcia. I was in control when you entered me, and ljubavi…” she kisses his cheek, “I wanted that so damn much.”

“Would you do it again?” He asks, rubbing his hand over her abdomen.

Lucy bites her lower lip, gives thought to his question.

“With two of you or anal?”

“Both.”

“As much fun as it might be to travel back and have you with past yous,” she shakes her head. “I don’t think so.”

Garcia nods, “It _was_ a bit wild and, I want to say uncomfortable, but… being with myself was a brand-new type of masturbation. I’m probably the only person in the entire world to experience that.” He winks at her. “I hope my performance with myself didn’t disappoint.”

“It was hot, Garcia. You have no idea.” Lucy’s lips curl into a devilish smile and she fondles his chest. “Watching Flynn go down on you and how he took you into his mouth… Garcia…” she licks her lips. “And as for anal… I think we could… incorporate it more at home.” She circles his nipple with her fingertip. “I think it’s more comfortable when we take our time, and aren’t worried about pleasuring a third participant.”

“So, no more going back in time to fuck Flynn?” He asks, just a little disappointed. “I did enjoy the fact that two of me could have our hands all over you…” he runs his hand along the side of her torso, “… could kiss you…” he kisses her lips, “… and could…” he reaches between her legs and slides his middle finger directly over her clit, “… and being able to watch Flynn fuck you was another experience that I had no idea I would enjoy so much.” He spreads the palm of his hand to cover her center and slowly rubs her. “You sure you don’t want to, I don’t know… go back to 2017 in the bunker, and sneak into my room there and seduce bunker Flynn?”

“Bunker Flynn?” Lucy grins at him. “As much as I would love to have had you then… what you and I had in that bunker… the friendship we formed… I wouldn’t want to endanger that by having future us show up just to bang that Flynn.” Lucy cups his jaw with her hand and kisses his cheek. “That was the Flynn that I fell in love with because of his restraint…” she kisses his chin, “… that was the Flynn who became my best friend…” she kisses his lips, “… and that was the Flynn who became my everything… that was the Flynn that became you.”

“And that Flynn was ridiculously in love with you, Lucy,” he smiles at her.

“Who couldn’t tell a girl he thought she was beautiful.” Lucy playfully rubs her nose on his. “Or that he stayed with the team because he loved her…” Lucy gazes into her husband’s eyes.

“That Flynn... me… he, I… all I wanted then was to help ease your pain and be your friend-”

“Could’ve been with benefits,” she smiles.

“You already know that I uh… struggled to keep quiet more than a few nights in that bunker, thinking of you.” He winks at her, alluding to a conversation they’ve had before about hearing him masturbate thinking of her when they lived in the bunker.

“Just how you know that one of those nights, I heard you outside your door when I had wanted to come talk to you.” She smiles, thinking back to how panicked she had been, that she started to turn around to run back to the couch in the common’s area, and instead ran into a pile of boxes containing discarded pieces of Rittenhouse’s computers. All the boxes fell down very, very loudly which caused everyone to gather outside Garcia’s room, cutting him short of jerking himself off, thinking about how good Lucy had looked on their trip to 1919 – something he wouldn’t admit to her until about a year into their courtship.

“Yeah… can you imagine if we went back to the bunker now and seduced that poor guy?” Garcia laughs. “I’m sure the other Lucy would somehow manage to overhear us, and somehow everyone would find out that a future Garcia and Lucy had come back to fuck him.” He laughs, shaking his head.

“Yeah, no… we can’t keep using the Lifeboat to go back in time to fuck our past selves.” Lucy takes a deep breath and nestles into her husband. “I did like the double penetration though… and since I don’t want anyone other than you and me involved in our sex life…”

“We can try using one of our vibrators… I mean… I agree, I don’t want anyone else in bed with us either.” He rests his hand on her waist. He falls silent, giving a few second’s thought as to who they know that they could ask to join them for a threesome… Rufus? No. Wyatt? Absolutely not, they haven’t spoken to him since the team parted ways after defeating Rittenhouse – they didn’t even invite him to their wedding. Connor? Well… it might be worth the expression on Connor’s face to ask him as a joke.

He can’t help himself.

He laughs out loud.

“Oh God,” Lucy says, shaking her head at her husband. “You were just thinking about which of our friends we could ask if…”

Still laughing, Garcia shrugs his shoulders, confirming her suspicions.

“Oh, Garcia! No. I know you and Connor go at each other during football season and joke around, but no. No, absolutely not. You are not going to joke with him and ask him to have a threesome with us. No, no… no. Just… no.”

“You say ‘no’ so much that it means that you think it’s funny too. Don’t act like all these years being with me hasn’t turned your sense of humor.” He laughs and places a soft kiss on her shoulder.

“No! Geez! Garcia. No… we couldn’t do that to Connor. No, just… no.”

“But imagine his face, Lucy!” Garcia starts laughing uncontrollably. His body shakes he’s laughing so hard. He even tries to mimic what facial expression he thinks Connor would make if asked to join them in bed for a wild romp.

Her damn husband’s laugh is contagious and try as she might, she cracks a smile and laughs right along with him. She playfully swats at his arm, a lame attempt to prove to him that her laughter does not mean she finds this funny.

“Absolutely not!” She snort giggles. She holds her hand on his chest and coves her mouth with her other hand because yeah, sure, the idea of messing around with Connor like that is hilarious. “Ok… maybe as an April Fool’s Day joke, but…”

“See! Even you think it would be funny!” Garcia laughs louder, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

“No. We couldn’t do that,” she laughs. “Poor Connor, and what if he said yes?”

“He wouldn’t say yes,” Garcia snort laughs, wiping tears from his eyes.

Shit, he hasn’t laughed this hard since last month’s Pizza Night with Rufus and Jiya where they played the _Harry Potter_ edition of _Clue_ and Rufus – playing as Luna – kept landing on, or rolling dark mark cards, which had ultimately only screwed him over. Rufus had accused Garcia of rigging the game, but that simply was not the case. Rufus just has really bad luck with board games. The three of them had been laughing so hard that night at poor Rufus’s expense.

“I’d pay Connor to say yes, just to fuck with you,” Lucy tells him. She looks him in the eye and shakes her head in disbelief. His mind is apparently gone elsewhere. She opens her mouth to say something, but he beats her to it.

“Remember Rufus’s face last month?!” He laughs again and waves his hand in front of his face.

Lucy nods her head, that was the look. He was thinking about last month’s _Harry Potter Clue_ game again.

Garcia continues to laugh about both Connor and Rufus as Lucy presses her hands on his chest and rolls him onto his back. She straddles him and massages his abdomen as he laughs this out. His body continues to shake because of his laughter, and Lucy spreads her legs and lowers her center onto his abdomen. She leans down and licks his nipple as she reaches down to use her other hand to stimulate herself. Her breasts brush across his chest as she moves on him.

Her actions have delivered the desired effect.

Her husband has finally stopped laughing.

She wraps her lips around his nipple as she looks up at him with lowered eyes.

She stops what she’s doing and sits up straight.

Garcia takes her hand and sucks on her fingers which had just been massaging her clit. Lucy inhales. There is nothing more erotic than watching him enjoy the way she tastes. She moans as he inserts her fingers further into his mouth. She watches him as he sucks each one of her fingers individually, scraping his teeth lightly as he removes them from his mouth. Lucy bites her lower lip and brings her thumb to her mouth and bites on it as she watches her husband.

His hips inadvertently buck against her as he sinks her ring finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her wedding ring.

He moans which sends a chill up her spine.

The way he’s sucking on her fingers makes her think back to Flynn lowering to his knees and sucking her husband. Her breathing has become heavy with renewed arousal.

“I had no idea that you could deep throat yourself like that,” she says, breathlessly. Her body trembles as she exhales. “Fuck… Garcia…” she squeezes her eyes closed and moves her center against him with more fervor.

The sensation of having her husband suck and lick her fingers is so fucking erotic – and one of their favorite acts of foreplay they both enjoy doing to each other. She bites down on her lower lip and starts grinding on him. He switches to her other hand, nibbling at her wrist as his thumb massages her palm.

Garcia keeps his eye on his wife, watching for her physical cues that she’s about to get off. He inserts her middle finger into his mouth and flicks his tongue over its tip in the same manner that he enjoys directly stimulating her clit with his tongue. Her hips grind harder against his abdomen and she tilts her head back and opens her mouth. He stops and rolls Lucy onto her back, he straddles her but doesn’t allow any part of his body to make contact with her.

He holds her arms up above her head.

“Come for me, draga…” he whispers into her ear. He looks down at her body and she’s moving, grinding her hips against nothing, desperately seeking stimulation. “Imagine my lips gently kissing your clit…” Lucy groans deep in her throat, arching her back trying to make contact with his body. “I want to sink my fingers deep inside you, Lucy… to feel you around them…” Lucy whimpers and her body continues to writhe beneath him.

“Garcia… please…” she’s breathless as she tries to beg him to touch her. “Fuck me, Garcia…”

“Keep begging for it, draga…” he growls as he nibbles her earlobe. He lets go of her arms and still hovering over her, takes her hands into his. “I like it when you beg me to get you off…”

Lucy moans so loudly that he swears that management is going to pay them another visit, but he doesn’t care. He wants to mind fuck the ever-living fuck out of her right now.

“Breathe deep, sweetheart…” he tilts his head down and blows cool air on her erect nipples. “I love watching you move beneath me… the way you lift your hips…” he leans down and kisses her on the lips, just barely opening his mouth to her so their tongues meet for only a moment. “I love the way you smell, draga…” he takes a deep breath through his nose and exhales slowly. “I love how you grab the sheets when you’re about to come… and you want to come… don’t you, Lucy?” His voice is low, rough, and gravelly – revealing his arousal for his wife.

She moans and squeezes her fingers around his. She looks into his eyes and he knows that despite her frustration with the lack of sexual physical contact, that she’s loving every minute of this.

“If you promise not to touch me, draga… I’ll let go of your hands…”

She nods her head.

He releases his hold on her hands above her head, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders. He looks back down at her body. She’s raised her knees and is digging her heels into the mattress. He’s so hard for her right now that his balls are aching. But this isn’t about him. Traveling back to 1893 was all about fulfilling her sexual fantasy and her desires. But he also knows that once she comes that she’ll want to get him off, so he has that to look forward to. And honestly, he could do this all night. It wouldn’t be the first time they would forego sleep for sex, and it wouldn’t be the last.

“Garcia… please… I want to get off…” she cries, her sexual frustration is reaching its peak.

He nods his head and lays down next to her. He still doesn’t want to touch her directly. He wants her orgasm to come from mental stimulation. He watches as she breathes long, deep breaths. She moves her hips slowly upward on exhale, and down as she inhales, over and over again.

“You’re so beautiful…” he kisses her temple and presses his hand firmly against her abdomen as she lifts her hips upward. “I want you to grind in a circular motion… imagine I’m above you and my cock can touch your clit…”

Lucy’s body shudders as she imagines her clit being able to rub against him. She exhales again, she is so goddamn close. She inhales again and slowly grinds her hips against nothing in a circular motion. She gradually increases her speed as she feels her center start to throb. She increases her breathing, becoming louder and louder with every inhale and exhale.

“Fuck, draga… I could come just listening to you breathe…” he whispers into her ear. She cries out at the sound of his voice. “I love the way that my cock feels inside you when you come…” he brushes a strand of hair off her forehead. He runs his hand through her hair. “Come for me… imagine me fucking you deep… fucking you slow…” he kisses her jaw as she cries out, grasping onto the bedsheets. “I want you to dominate me, Lucy… I want to feel you-”

“Oh God… Garcia… I’m coming…” she groans loudly as her body writhes next to him. She pulls so hard at the sheets that they pop off of the corner of the bed. Her back arches so that only her ass and her shoulders touch the mattress, and she’s crying out as loud as she can, enjoying the tingling sensation in her clit as it pulsates with her orgasm. Her eyes are squeezed shut, and tears stream down her face.

Garcia repositions himself between her legs. He wraps his arms around her ass and nuzzles his nose gently against her clit. Her entire body spasms at his touch and she screams loudly. He knows that she’s overstimulated, that direct touch isn’t usually desired, but… when he fucks her mind to get her off… she likes him to touch her even if it is a bit painful.

He trails his lips along her inner thigh. He lifts his head to look up at her. She’s heaving and panting, trying to say his name. Her eyes are rolled back in her head. She moans and mumbles incoherently. Her hands reaching out, searching for him, but unable to find him, she grasps at the sheets again.

Garcia smiles and kisses her outer lip, gently squeezing her folds between his lips. He draws his head back and looks between her legs, watching as her muscles contract as she continues enjoying this orgasm. He opens his mouth and covers her center with the whole of his mouth. He groans, sending tantalizing vibrations throughout her body.

Her body slams back against the mattress as she comes again.

He moves his head slowly up and down as his tongue devours her, lapping up her juices, and he continues to moan loudly. He curls his lips over his teeth and bites with firm pressure on her outer lips, rubbing her perineum with his thumb as he inserts his finger into her ass. His wife grinds against his face as he works her hard. He stays away from her clit, not wanting to cause her another painful sensation. He did it once, which he knows she allows, but nothing more, not unless she asks for it – which only happens once in a blue moon.

Her body tenses again and she screams as her body contracts violently again. He looks up at her as she reaches back to hang onto the bars of the headboard for dear life.

Proud of his work, he smirks, and crawls up her still convulsing body.

She opens her eyes and watches him, still whimpering and crying from the intense pleasure of her climax.

He kisses between her breasts as he flicks his fingertip back and forth over her erect nipple. With wild eyes, Lucy sits up, grabs his face with both hands, and pulls him to her. She kisses him hard – so hard that their teeth make contact. She cries into his mouth and growls at him as she takes his bottom lip between her teeth. She kisses him again and again.

Garcia loses his balance and falls backward onto the pillow, his hands at her waist as she positions herself above him, on her knees. She’s still holding onto the side of his face with her hands as she plunges her tongue back into his mouth. Garcia struggles to reposition them. He wants to sit up so her legs can wrap around his waist so he can enter her.

“Fuck me, Lucy…” he growls. It’s his turn to beg. “Fuck me hard.”

Lucy lets go of his face and pulls away from the kiss, and Garcia isn’t sure that he likes the look in his wife’s eyes. They’re vibrant, alive, and a lot mischievous.

She reaches down and strokes him once with very light – too light – fingertips.

He groans.

Then, without warning, she gets out of bed with a wicked smile on her face.

“Lucy?” He groans her name, what the Hell is she doing? He watches as she bends over and picks up her burgundy dress. She steps into it and pulls it up over her breasts, adjusting them before securing the thin shoulder straps. She smiles at him as she makes her way back to the bed, zipping up the zipper on the side of her dress.

“Get dressed,” she tells him.

“But… Lucy…”

“Trust me, sweetheart… get up and get dressed.”

Garcia sits on the edge of the bed. His erection is… unavoidable. He looks like a lost puppy dog. A lost, albeit sexually frustrated, puppy dog. He reaches out and holds his wife’s hips, turns her around and kisses the skin of her lower back. He stands and presses his dick against her as he holds onto her shoulders. He closes his eyes and thinks of a cold shower. He repeats a Croatian children’s rhyme out loud.

“Okoš bokoš. Prde kokoš. Pita baka, koliko tebi treba jaja.”

Lucy smiles. “I still find it adorable that you have to say Croatian nursery rhymes to uh…” she turns around and glances down at his erection, “… calm yourself…”

She looks up into his eyes and runs her hands through his hair.

He nods his head and says the rhyme again, only this time translating it to English so Lucy will laugh at how ridiculous the rhyme actually is, “You are around a farting chicken. My grandmother asks, how many eggs do you need?” He smiles at her as this nursery rhyme from his childhood is doing the trick, “Okoš bokoš. Prde kokoš. Pita baka, koliko tebi treba jaja.”

“You’re weird,” Lucy chuckles. “I love you, but you’re weird.”

“And you’re lucky that you don’t have to risk walking around with an erection, my love,” he kisses the top of her head before gathering up his clothing. “So… where are we going?” He asks, stepping into his black boxer briefs. “The Ferris Wheel won’t open until late next month, and I’m not sure if the uh…” he closes his eyes and thinks again: _Okoš bokoš. Prde kokoš_ … “Tesla exhibits are open at such a late hour.”

Lucy bites gently on her lower lip. “If this is the only trip that we’re going to take to the past to fuck ourselves in the past…” she takes a deep breath. “I want you to… I was thinking we could go pay a visit to the Lucy that Flynn has kidnapped.” She smiles when she sees his eyes light up.

“Are you serious?” He asks, sounding as excited as a horny teenage boy.

She nods her head. “You said that you wanted me to dominate you, so… why not two of me?” She motions her head at the pile of his clothes on the floor. “Get dressed and let’s hope that the other me is open to getting a little taste at what being loved and adored by Garcia Flynn is like.”

\-----

Hotel management was more than pleased when Mr. and Mrs. Garcia Flynn checked out of their hotel at just past one o’clock in the morning. Angry and frustrated tenants had been coming down to the front desk quite regularly to complain about the noises coming from the room Garcia and Lucy had paid for.

When Garcia asked if they would get any cash back – since they weren’t planning on spending the rest of the night in the hotel, the concierge looked at him in disgust and told him that this particular hotel does not condone prostitution, and that he should take his whore to some other establishment.

It probably didn’t help Lucy’s reputation that she had forgotten to put on the black cloak that Garcia had stolen for her to wear so she could conceal her very revealing, modern dress.

Before they leave the building, Lucy digs into her travel bag and throws the black cloak over her shoulders to cover herself.

As they leave, Lucy hangs onto his arm, giggling over having been called his ‘whore.’

“Maybe before we go back home, we should take the Lifeboat back and pick up whore-ish clothes from different eras so we can roleplay me being your whore more often.” Lucy squeals with delight as they make their way down the sidewalk, heading toward the Mecca Hotel where Flynn, Lucy, and Karl are staying for the night. 

Garcia gives her a look. Always one to defend her honor, he tells her, “I was giving serious thought to punching him for calling you that, and you’re laughing about it?” His face contorts with confusion.

“Oh, that would have been very gallant of you, Garcia, but… c’mon, you seriously haven’t considered roleplaying me as a whore and you as some filthy rich oil tycoon or whatnot?”

Garcia looks at her and smiles. He’s known her for – taking his first São Paulo meeting with her out of the equation – seven years now. And in those seven years, she’s not once brought up roleplaying. Their love-making ranges from sweet and tender, to sweaty and animalistic. They’ve spiced things up with toys almost since the beginning of their relationship. They’ve used ice and candle wax, erotic massage, light bondage, dildos, vibrators, anal… and shit, he’s even tried out a fucking cock ring – _Jesus Christ!_ – and they even used the effing Lifeboat to go back in time so they could fuck a past version of himself, but this is the first time that roleplay has ever come out of her mouth.

He likes it, he would definitely give it a try even though he doesn’t consider himself to be a great actor – and neither is she, for that matter, which he guesses could make it more fun.

Lucy abruptly stops and spins around.

“Shit. I forgot to put the sheets back in my bag.”

Garcia has to grab her arm to keep her from running back to the hotel. The last thing they want is for the police to be called to take care of them for their raunchy – and apparent prostitutional behaviour.

“As long as you didn’t leave any futuristic sex toys in the room, I think it’s ok to leave bedsheets.”

“But they’re my favorite burgundy _sateens_ ,” she whines.

He wraps his arm around her shoulder and leads her across the street.

“So, you want us to fuck this other Lucy, huh?” He changes the subject. “What makes you so sure that she’ll be into it? I mean… I did kidnap her, she is Flynn’s prisoner, and I know how you feel about Karl, and he’s the one keeping an eye on her while I sit at a bar contemplating everything that happened with us tonight.”

“I thought you knew that I was attracted to you back then?”

“Well, yeah… but-”

“When you came back from trying to kill Rittenhouse again in 1780, and had me looking for John on the internet… and you were angry, and I stood up to you even though I was scared of what was going to happen…”

“Uh huh?”

“Well, after you had been so damn respectful of me when you had me change into that burgundy dress, with your back to me… and how sexy you looked with your scruff, and how your voice was hoarse…and sexy…”

“Yeah?” He swallows, feeling himself stir in his goddamn pants again.

“Well… even with Karl standing guard outside that hotel room tonight… I uh… I thought that it might help me calm down if I… touched myself and…”

Garcia can only close his eyes and groan.

“And I – my other self – touched myself tonight… thinking of you… and how much I wanted to feel the scratch of your scruff on my thighs… and Garcia,” she shakes her head, “there were so many times back then that I touched myself. Even before you kidnapped me. Like, there was this one time that I did it even with Noah laying asleep next to me, and when I slept with him… I tried to be with him, but my mind wandered to you, and…”

“Go on…” He really wants to know about every single time his wife fantasized about him before he had kidnapped her and taken her here to Chicago.

“At the Castle Varlar… when you grabbed me and led me away from Von Braun, the way you looked at me with your bedroom eyes… if eye fucking is a thing, you did it to me then. I even skipped out on watching Weapon of Choice with Rufus and… well, I went home instead and had a very good evening with my thoughts of you and that pinstripe suit.”

Lucy looks at her husband, and though it’s dark outside, she can tell that he’s blushing.

“Garcia?” Her voice is tender.

He swallows hard and says, “In Germany… I uh… I admit that I liked the way I felt I dominated you, and then the way you looked up at me…” he licks his lips, “you already know that I thought you were beautiful the moment I first laid eyes on you… and I guess having taken you by the arm and led you across the floor like that… I didn’t intend for it to be… erotic, but…”

“It was.”

“Yeah…” he wets his lips, “it was.”

“Sometimes, Garcia… I wonder why the Hell it took us so long to hook up,” she giggles quietly, and then she just starts laughing.

“What?” He smiles.

“Oh God…” she covers her face with her hand. “Ok, so please, do not make fun of me for this, ok?”

“All right.”

“Ok, so back then, I hadn’t seen you since before you stranded us during the French and Indian War, and… well… not long after we got back from Houston in 1969, Noah and I had a date and… well… that was the uh… the first time I slept with Noah. I mean, he was my fiancé and I thought I had to play the role, but um… I uh… that night was the first time I had kissed him, and… it was good so I, so we… went up to my room and well… one thing led to another and I told him that I wanted to roleplay fucking my favorite, obscure movie character, which I named Garcia Flynn, and…”

“You didn’t?” He’s amused.

“I did.”

Garcia throws his head back and laughs.

“Lucy… you little Devil.”

“I did it again too, well at least imagining you, with… when I was in Hollywood in 1941. Just had to ask him to put out the fire in the fireplace, turn off all the lights. I had to imagine you, and was saying your name over and over in my head as he _tried_ to get me off,” she smiles wickedly. “And if I had known then just how _thick_ you are, I wouldn’t have been able to imagine you at all, he was so… well…”

“Lucy!” He’d be horrified to learn that she fucked Wyatt and was thinking of him the entire time if he wasn’t completely tickled by his wife’s admissions to fantasizing about him so often before they got involved. The grin on Garcia’s face could light up Wrigley Field – he had always suspected he was much larger than Wyatt, but to have it confirmed… it humors him.

“What? I had just come from visiting you in prison and had seen you in that white tank top. You know… with your arms, and your collarbone, and your waist… and your shoulders… the hair on your arms…” she bites her lip and looks up at him through lowered eyes. “We should look into getting you one of those orange prison jumpsuits… you know… roleplay that you’re one of Al Capone’s American Boys, and I’m some skanky whore that Capone set up a conjugal for-”

Garcia shakes his head and chuckles.

“What?”

“Listen to you… you get fucked by me and… the other me, and suddenly the floodgates are open, and you’re sharing all sorts of different fantasies you have,” he’s blushing.

“Oh… does that bother you?” Her brow furrows, concerned that maybe he’s not as into these ideas as she is.

“No. Not at all. I like it. It’s just… after knowing you for seven years, three of which I’ve been your husband, it’s nice seeing a new, sexy side of you,” he squeezes his arm around her shoulder and places a kiss on top of her head. He’s grinning from ear to ear.

“What about you? What fantasies do you have?” She asks.

“Other than the one we’re headed toward right now?”

“Other than being with two of me,” she nods her head.

“I’d like for us to try to have a baby sometime soon…”

A spear of unadulterated love has been driven straight through her heart. _That_ is the first fantasy that comes to his mind? He wants them to try to make a baby?

That is so quintessentially Garcia Flynn.

She opens her mouth, and closes it, not even knowing how to respond. She was expecting him to say things like incorporate handcuffs instead of scarves, or receiving a blow job while he’s driving a car… Lucy smiles, thinking back to her dirty thoughts of wanting to go down on him when they were driving to Robert Johnson’s sister’s blues joint in Texas in 1936.

She wets her lips.

She cannot wait to get his clothes off again.

“When Lorena was pregnant, I discovered that the pregnant female body is a big turn on for me. Knowing that she was carrying my baby… Lucy, I… I want that for us,” he laughs nervously and runs his hand through his hair. “I’ll transform into an over-attentive partner, and will offer daily and nightly massages, and late-night runs to the store for your weird cravings, and… the second trimester sex will be mind-blowing and… I love your breasts just as they are, but Lucy… to watch the body transform for a child… to hold my hand against your body and feel our child move inside…” he lowers his head and smiles. “I’ve experienced this before, and-”

“I want it too,” she stops walking and stands in front of him, rising on her toes to kiss him.

Garcia holds her by her arms, and smiles at her. “I’m so much in love with you, Lucy,” he kisses the top of her head. “And I cannot wait for us to become parents together.”

Lucy sighs and wraps her arm around his.

They continue walking until they are standing across the street from the Mecca Hotel. They glance down the street and look toward the Ferris Wheel which – although not yet open to the public – is lit up brilliantly against the night sky.

“Last time I stood here; you were yanking on my arm to keep me from trying to run away from you,” Lucy reminisces.

“And I offered you my arm and you accepted it, remember?”

“Even though I was fantasizing about you, I wasn’t very happy with you back then,” she says.

“Earlier, I watched us with Karl, and… Lucy, I saw that you almost held your hand on my arm as I walked with you into that hotel.”

“Oh? So, now that’s out in the open,” she smiles. “I blame the scruff,” she says as she leaves his side.

Garcia’s eyes sparkle in the brightly lit street of Chicago as he watches Lucy enters the Mecca Hotel. Of course, he should have known long before now that his wife fantasized about him here. The Scruff. Lucy has always had a thing for his scruff. He follows her into the building, and places his hand on her lower back as they make their way up the stairs toward the room that Karl Borsok has been assigned to guard so that Lucy cannot escape.

Lucy peers around the corner and then flattens her back against the wall.

“Karl’s there,” she whispers, as Garcia peers around the corner himself.

“Ok… I’ll just pretend to be Flynn, I’ll tell him that I need to speak with you, and I’ll send him on his way.”

“What if Flynn returns? Wouldn’t he see that Karl is gone and check on his Lucy?”

“We could ask him to join us?” He asks, his brow raised, seriously wondering if that’s something that they’re risking to happen.

“Two yous and two me’s?” Lucy shakes her head, “That shouldn’t happen. I think that if these other two us’es hook up, now in 1893, that it will change our entire history. I mean… if I had fucked you tonight, I don’t think that I would have convinced Houdini to screw you over with the cutpurse. I very well might not have been able to leave you either.”

“You were thirsty for a good lover back then, weren’t you?” Garcia winks.

Lucy gives him a look. “Noah was good, Wyatt was… Wyatt, so um…” she presses his back up against the wall – and not expecting this, he grunts quite loudly – and runs her hand down his chest. “You’re the best lover I’ve ever had… and I knew it the first time we made love, Garcia. It was so much more than just touching and… it was… our souls connected, and… back then… I had lost my sister, and I wanted a friend. I mean… in the bunker, why do you think that I came to you? I… it wasn’t just because I found you attractive. You proved that you knew your history, and unlike everyone else, we had shared interests, so we had a lot to talk about-”

“Boss?” Karl’s voice interrupts her. He’s just around the corner. “Is that you?”

Lucy holds both her hands over her mouth and tries not to laugh. Garcia grimaces and holds his hand up to her, shrugs his shoulders and rounds the corner to deal with Karl. Lucy leans back against the wall and wonders what is going to happen. She listens in.

“That’s not the suit you wore earlier,” Karl says, with a certain je-ne-sais-what-the-fuck.

“Oh, I… ran into a couple problems and had to steal a new suit,” Garcia lies. “Holmes isn’t exactly the most cooperative man, you know.”

“You know what, Garcia? I’m really getting tired of all this crap you have me do,” Karl complains. “Especially when you’re prioritizing this Lucy girl when we don’t even need her with us on this trip.”

“So?”

“So? So… she’s been a pain in our ass from the beginning. Why don’t you just take her out? You said that she joined us after some trip to 1780, well, boss… that happened and she’s still refusing to work with you. And instead of being tricked by her again, I suggest that we, you know-”

Lucy hears the spinning of a revolver cylinder.

“Put that gun away, Karl,” Garcia orders him. “We’re not going to kill Lucy.”

“Why? Because you want to stick it to her? Make her your whore?”

“Don’t talk about her like that, Karl,” Garcia growls.

“Or what?” Karl, the idiot, challenges his boss, “When I joined your little crusade against Rittenhouse, I joined to fight, not to sit by and watch as you kidnap the girl who ends up replacing your wife because you haven’t had a handy since-”

POW!

Lucy’s eyes go wide as she hears her husband introduce his closed fist to Karl’s face. She peers around the corner and sees Karl bent over, holding his nose.

“Don’t you ever speak that way about Lorena or Lucy again,” Garcia growls. “I’m relieving you of your duty. I suggest you go back to your room, take care of your damn nose, and get well-rested for tomorrow. When Rufus and that Wyatt show up, let them find you. They’ll think we’re here because of Roosevelt. Once you catch their eye, lead them to the World’s Fair Hotel. I’ve…” he closes his eyes, regretting that Lucy ends up being taken by that bastard, “I paid H. H. Holmes to trap them for me, to keep them out of my hair tomorrow.”

Lucy continues to watch from around the corner. Karl spits blood onto the floor and glares at Garcia. “Whatever you say, boss.”

Karl starts down the hallway, toward where Lucy is hiding. The only thing she has going for her is that she’s wearing the black cloak. She pulls the hood up over her head and starts walking as if she belongs.

“Fucking asshole,” Karl mutters as he rounds the corner. He runs right into Lucy, but doesn’t look at her long enough to make the connection. “Sorry, ma’am,” he tips his hat to her, digs a key out of his pocket and enters into one of the hotel rooms.

Lucy quickly makes her way to Garcia. He’s examining his fist.

“Are you ok?” She asks, touching his hand.

“I think I broke his nose.”

“Do you… do you still want to do this?” Lucy asks, nodding toward the hotel room where the other Lucy is.

Garcia places his hands on her shoulders and leans toward her. He smiles. “This is the only time we’re doing this, and I want to at least give it a shot.” He glances at the door. “So… how do we want to proceed?”

“I’ll talk to her. If she agrees, I’ll come get you,” she smiles. “Now go hide behind that corner.”

She waits as Garcia walks down the hallway, disappearing around the corner. She turns and looks at the hotel room door. She takes a breath and knocks. She has no idea how her younger self is going to react to seeing another _future_ version of herself on the other side of this door.

“I don’t know why you’re knocking when you’re brute enough to just barge in here!” Lucy yells from behind the closed door.

Lucy shrugs her shoulders, and opens the door.

“If you think for one second that I’m actually going to help you out tomorrow, you’ve got to be out of your goddamned-” Young Lucy stops and stares. Seeing a slightly older version of herself was not who she thought was going to walk through that door. She composes herself – this is a world where time travel is real after all – and she huffs, “Geez. How bad does it get tomorrow that you’re coming to, what? Save me from Flynn?”

“Ok… it’s a little strange that you’re not completely thrown off by seeing me,” Lucy says as she closes the door behind her.

“Time travel is real and I guess nothing can surprise me anymore. I mean… my great grandfather could walk through that door and I wouldn’t be surprised,” she eyes her future self suspiciously. “Why are you here?” She steps toward Lucy and eyes her from head to toe. “You look happy.”

“Because I am,” Lucy smiles.

Young Lucy’s eyes gaze down at Lucy’s hand, “I see you’re married.”

“I am,” Lucy nods her head. “I married my best friend.”

“Wyatt? Noah? Someone else I haven’t met yet?” Young Lucy asks, partly wanting to know the answer and partly not. She’s still in a rather sour mood after being left here alone in the hotel with Karl outside her door. And she’s been festering in this room for the past couple hours, frustrated with herself over her damn attraction to Flynn. “Please tell me that I married Jonas Lyger. At least he’s so far removed from all this that he’d be a safe option.”

“No, not Jonas, but… you have met the man you’ll marry… and you’ve been thinking a lot about him actually, at night… alone…” Lucy quiets her voice, hoping that helps introduce whatever the Hell mood she’s looking to achieve to ask Young Lucy if she wants to take part in a threeway with her and Garcia.

“If it’s Wyatt, I hope he’s at least stopped calling me ma’am.”

Young Lucy is irritated just at the thought of Wyatt.

Lucy shakes her head at herself. It really was quite obvious back then that Wyatt was just some curiosity of hers, and that they – obviously – would never have worked out due to her annoyance with him, and their lack of common interests. Imagine… trying to have conversations about NASCAR and American football. She shakes away the thought and recalls how she and Garcia enjoy debating the what-ifs of history together. How they enjoy the same literature, and music, and how he has favorite ballets and symphonies.

“Why are you grinning?” Young Lucy asks. “We should be leaving before Flynn gets back,” she pauses. “Wait… how did you get rid of Karl?”

“My husband relieved him of his duty tonight,” Lucy answers.

“Your husband is someone else who works for Flynn?” Young Lucy narrows her eyes. She’s not really stupid, but right now she’s furious with Flynn for kidnapping her. So furious, that the idea of asking if Flynn is her husband in the future isn’t really all that appealing of a question.

“Garcia Flynn is my husband,” Lucy tells her.

“So, what? You traveled here from the future to let me know that I can trust him?” She pauses, considers, then asks, “That I should join him?”

“No. I mean… you can trust him, but…” Lucy wets her lips and shakes her head. They don’t need to get into that discussion. “Actually… and you’re under no obligation or expectation to say yes, but… Garcia and I, we’re here because… I’m wondering if you could help me fulfill my husband’s fantasy.”

Young Lucy looks at her, her lips parted.

She swallows hard.

“He wants to know what it’s like to be with both of us,” Lucy reaches out and touches her younger counterpart on the arm. She doesn’t respond so Lucy keeps talking. “I know that right now, admitting that you want to have sex with him is beyond the realm of possibility, but Lucy… if you did this with us, my Garcia already knows about how you’ve touched yourself thinking of him, how you roleplayed having sex with a Garcia Flynn with Noah-”

“You told him that?” Young Lucy is a little embarrassed.

“Of course, I did. He and I… we have so few secrets between us,” Lucy smiles. “Trust me when I tell you that once you and he get on the same page, everything falls naturally into place, and you’ll feel like you’ve known him all your life,” she pauses. “He’s a fantastic lover, Lucy.”

“With those bedroom eyes, I can believe it,” Young Lucy says, trying not to smile.

“So… would you want to… with both of us?” Lucy asks, starting to doubt that her younger self will agree.

“As long as my Flynn doesn’t find out,” she pauses. “Might do me some good to get my attraction to him out of my system for a while. I’m sure you understand what I mean.”

“I’m very well aware of how your Flynn… with that suit, his scruff, and that cute little hair tuft at the base of his neck. And, of course, how adorable it is that he matched his necktie with the color of the dress he picked out for you… the way he gazed into your eyes tonight…” Lucy smiles, remembering how he made her feel even though she was his prisoner. “He can be a very frustrating man, but he’s worth every ounce of effort, Lucy.”

Younger Lucy looks at her future self in wonderment. Yes, Garcia Flynn is an attractive man, but right now – as things are with them – she cannot fathom him being all that compatible with her. She wonders what happens in the future that makes her see a different side to him. She wonders now who is the real Garcia Flynn? And here this future version of herself is, offering her a chance to meet him.

Lucy watches her younger self, wondering what is running through her mind. This never happened to her before. She and Garcia are actually changing their own history by coming to this younger Lucy tonight.

Lucy clears her throat. “I think that he might be a little hesitant or shy about this too,” she tells her younger self. “I know he wants this, but I also know that with me, with us… he tends to be cautious. So, umm… nibble at his earlobe and… he’s a sucker for kisses on the forehead, and touching his inner thighs. Focus on those spots – and the obvious areas – will help him ease into this, I think.”

“And does he expect you and I to… you know… like that one time with Sara?” Young Lucy asks.

“He wouldn’t want us to do it with each other if either of us was uncomfortable with it.” Lucy pauses. “Are you?”

“I think it would be interesting just because we both know what we like and… well… you know, touching ourselves isn’t foreign. So, yeah… it might be weird at first, but I think I’d be comfortable enough to try. You?”

Lucy nods her head and smiles.

“And he’s your husband where you’re from, so I feel I need to ask permission from you to… have his… you know… in me?” Young Lucy pauses, tilts her head, and then asks, “When _are_ you from?”

“Yes, you have my permission to take him inside you. God knows, you need the release right now. And… well… Garcia and I are from seven years into the future, 2023.”

“Do you have kids?” Young Lucy asks with hope shining in her eyes.

“Not yet, but… I think we’re going to start trying,” Lucy smiles.

Young Lucy nods her head and stops herself from asking if they were able to save Amy. That’s not why her future self and future Garcia Flynn – her future husband – are here tonight. And she knows that even though they are from the future that that future could change in the blink of an eye. She will have to keep on continuing to fight for her sister.

Lucy knows herself too well, and sees that her younger self is thinking of Amy. She goes to her and wraps her arms tightly around herself. “Never give up hope of saving Amy. You have to believe that somehow… _some way_ , you will save her.” Lucy tells her, knowing that she never was able to figure out how to bring her sister back. But she wants to give her younger self hope. Hope is everything that keeps her fighting in the war with Rittenhouse.

And she wonders… _what if telling my younger self this now changes something so that this version of Lucy actually does save my sister?_

Young Lucy steps back and wipes a tear from her face. She nods her head. “So…” she takes a deep breath, “how do we want to start seducing your Flynn?”

“I think we should take his lead. I’m sure he’ll want to say something to you before getting things started, and we can figure it out from there. If he’s hesitant to touch you, which I expect, you and I could always start working each other so he can watch.”

Young Lucy nods her head.

“Where uh… where is he?” She asks, but Lucy can sense that there’s something else still on her mind.

“He’s just outside,” Lucy points at the door. “I’ll go get him.”

She starts toward the door, but Young Lucy stops her, grabbing her hand.

Lucy turns to look at her.

“Can I see the ring?” Young Lucy asks, gazing down at Lucy’s hand.

Lucy nods and removes her wedding ring, handing it to her other self. She watches as Young Lucy tilts the ring to read its inscription.

“Timeless…” Young Lucy looks into Lucy’s eyes, wanting to ask what the inscription means, but also not wanting to know too much about her own future. She hands back Lucy’s ring and says, “It’s beautiful.”

“It is,” Lucy says as she puts the ring back on her finger.

She smiles at her younger self and knows that after tonight she’s going to have so many other questions come to mind that she will wish she had asked. Lucy turns and opens the hotel room door.

“Garcia!” She whispers loudly.

He steps out from behind the corner, holding his hat in his hand. Lucy motions for him to join them in Young Lucy’s hotel room. He stops next to his wife in the doorway. His eyes are on Younger Lucy as he leans over and kisses his wife on the cheek.

“She understands what we want to do?” He asks quietly.

Lucy nods her head and gently pushes against his lower back so she can close the door behind them.

He steps into the room.

His eyes fall on the younger Lucy. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she looks in that 1890s burgundy dress. He glances back at his wife and returns her soft smile. He rubs his hand on the back of his neck, averting his eyes from them both. While it wasn’t difficult to get into the threeway with his wife and Flynn, he feels somewhat shy now that there are two Lucys in the room with him. Lucy has always been the more aggressive one in bed, and he, more timid.

“Hi Lucy,” he says, looking around for a place to set down his hat. “You look, uh… you look good.”

Lucy takes her husband’s hat from his hands. She turns around and shakes her head and smiles as she sets his hat down on a table. What the heck is wrong with him? Now that he’s with her younger self he’s reverting back to the word _good_ instead of _beautiful_.

_What a dork. What an adorable, sweet, considerate dork. But he’s my dork, and I love him._

“Lucy…” He addresses Young Lucy. “I uh… I want to apologize that Flynn kidnapped you. I know that he, that I angered you, and that I… I never wanted for you to feel unsafe with me.”

Lucy smiles at her husband as he apologizes for 2016 Flynn’s actions.

Young Lucy steps toward him and holds onto the lapels of his coat. She looks up into his eyes.

“You’re not the one who needs to apologize for that,” she tells him.

She stares up at him, her eyes searching his face, trying to see what her future self sees in him that will make her fall in love with him. He’s older than her Flynn. His eyes are kind, soft, and reveal to her how much he cares for her, even now, even though she isn’t yet his wife.

She sees that he isn’t the Garcia Flynn that kidnapped her.

He’s more relaxed and content than the man who forced her to leave 1780 with him in the Mothership.

She licks her lips and sees him swallow hard. She closes her eyes and inhales his scent… just a hint of cinnamon lingers on his clothing. She reaches up and runs her hand over his shoulder, then trails it down his arm, stopping to hold his hand. She touches his wedding ring with her fingertips.

Behind him, Lucy removes the dark cloak and steps toward them both. She wraps her arms around her husband’s waist and rests her head on his back. She sighs.

“I… I…” he stutters, “I don’t… I don’t know what to do.”

“That’s ok…” Young Lucy says, caressing his jaw. “Let us get things started.” She lifts herself up on her toes and kisses his cheek as her hand cups around his ear. She steps away from him, gliding her fingertips over his chest and then his arm as she goes to Lucy, behind him.

Garcia turns slowly and watches as this younger Lucy slowly runs her fingertips up the side of his wife’s torso.

Lucy closes her eyes and bites her lower lip as the sensation of her younger self’s fingers cause her skin to prickle with arousal. Her nipples tighten, and Young Lucy’s hand is gently squeezing her breast over the soft fabric of her dress. Lucy opens her eyes and looks into Young Lucy’s eyes.

Knowing that it’ll take a little longer to remove Young Lucy’s Victorian era dress, Lucy grabs her hands, and spins her around to face Garcia. He stands by them, his mouth agape as he watches his wife kiss the back of younger Lucy’s neck as she unbuttons the bodice of her dress.

“Garcia… help remove her arms from the bodice,” Lucy tells him as she begins working on the buttons of the skirt.

Garcia swallows hard and does as he’s asked. He carefully takes hold of the fabric covering younger Lucy’s wrists and helps remove the garment from her body. He looks around and decides to set it down on the floor. He returns to his women and regards Young Lucy. He smiles, remembering how she refused to remove her late eighteenth-century chemise and busk-front corset when his other self asked her to change into this dress earlier this evening.

She looks up into his eyes and even though she has fantasized about what it would be like to be with Garcia Flynn, she looks at him with eyes asking him to please treat her right. He rests his hands at her waist. He nods his head, letting her know that it’s all right for her to feel this way, to feel hesitant, and maybe even a little afraid. After all, she is here in 1893 with his younger, more reckless self. He wants her to know that with him she is safe, and that he wants her to be comfortable.

“Can I unhook the fasteners?” He asks for her permission.

She bites gently on her lower lip and nods her head, uttering a soft, “mmhm.”

He places his hands on the fastener between her breasts and tries to figure out how to unhook it. He wets his lips and chuckles at himself. “I’m used to unhooking bras, not corsets…” he says quietly, just to Young Lucy. He wants to make sure that she understands that this isn’t just about fulfilling his fantasy. He wants her to enjoy it too. He wants to show her that he’s not the bad guy that she thinks his other self is. That he wants more than anything for this to be special for her too.

Young Lucy doesn’t know how to respond to how soft he is being with her. She nods her head as she raises her hands to his, helping him unhook the fasteners of her corset until the garment is loose. She removes it herself and drops it on the floor next to them.

Behind her, Lucy is lowering the skirt of her dress, and Young Lucy looks down and prays that she doesn’t lose her balance stepping out of it. Her eyes widen with pleasant surprise as Garcia holds her hand in his and makes sure she steps away from the skirt without incident – _God, he knows me this well? What did I do? Trip over my own wedding dress on our wedding day?_

He then holds her at the waist. And all she can do is gaze up into his eyes in wonder. Everything she thought she knew about Garcia Flynn has been wrong, and she wonders… is _her_ Flynn capable of these same things? Is her Flynn capable of being this soft with her? Is he capable now of being this attentive to her? She doesn’t know, and there’s a part of her that really wants to find out.

Young Lucy reaches up and cups his face in her hand.

“I want you to remove this chemise,” she purrs at him.

Lucy makes her way to her husband as he gathers up the white fabric of Young Lucy’s chemise. She holds her hand on his arm and kisses his jaw.

The hem of Young Lucy’s chemise rises above her hips, revealing to him that she’s wearing white cotton panties. He hisses as he inhales. He bites his lip. As hot as it is to see his wife in sexy lingerie, he has a thing about the simplicity of white cotton panties. He lifts Lucy’s chemise over her head and tosses it to the floor, pleased to see that she’s not wearing a bra.

Young Lucy presses her chest against him, her nipples brushing against the soft fabric of his vest. Garcia runs his hand from her collarbone, between her breasts, to her abdomen, and rests it on her ass. He gropes her gently, massaging his hand over the white cotton fabric.

Lucy wets her lips and tugs at her husband’s coat. He removes his hands from Young Lucy so his wife can start undressing him. She pulls off his coat as Young Lucy unbuttons his vest, pulling it off his shoulders and dropping it at his feet. She tugs on his necktie, lowering him to her. She nibbles at his neck, uncertain if she wants to kiss this Garcia Flynn, or save her first kiss with him for the man who kidnapped her and brought her here to 1893.

To save parts of herself just for her Flynn.

Garcia feels his wife unzipping his pants, quickly lowering them to his ankles. He groans as he feels her lips on the back of his knee, and her hand running up his hamstring to cup his ass. Then his wife’s hands are all over his thighs… outer… inner… fingernails scraping him gently… he twitches as he feels her bite his ass over his boxer briefs as Young Lucy does her best not to pop any buttons off his white dress shirt as she works to remove it from his body. And as soon as the shirt is on the floor, she takes his nipple between her lips and gently sucks him. Her fingernails trail down his chest toward his lower abdomen.

Now he can imagine what his wife was feeling, and what she was thinking when he and Flynn had their hands and mouths all over her body. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back and allows himself to enjoy what his Lucys are doing to him. One of their hands is now sliding beneath the fabric of his boxer briefs, he thinks it’s his wife’s hand, but he doesn’t want to open his eyes to confirm. He likes the mystery of wondering which Lucy is doing what to him.

His boxer briefs are around his ankles and a finger taps at his ankle. That’s definitely his wife, the ankle tap is their signal to each other to please step out of your recently removed clothing. He steps aside and feels lips purse around the tip of his dick. He opens his mouth, no sound escapes him as he squeezes his eyes and feels one of the Lucys behind him, reaching up between his legs to massage his balls. He flails his arms out at his side, having no idea what to do with his hands. He wants to hold onto the head of whichever Lucy is sucking on his dick, but if it’s Young Lucy, he doesn’t want to assume that she wants him to take dominance over her like that.

Lips move from his ass, up his back and to his shoulder, and a hand is pinching his nipple, as one of the Lucys nibbles on his earlobe.

He groans, unable to manage any other coherent sound.

“You like this, don’t you?” Lucy whispers in his ear. He nods his head. “Hold your hands behind your back, Garcia…”

His wife is behind him, her use of his first name confirms this. He moves his hands behind his back and his wife holds onto his wrists, and then he feels her tying his wrists together with a silk scarf. He opens his eyes and dares to look down at Young Lucy.

She’s on her knees, sucking and licking his cock. She runs her hands up his outer thigh and gropes his ass. Her fingers digging into his skin as she tries to pull him closer to her. He moves his hands to test how tightly his wife has tied him up. It’s a solid double knot which isn’t impossible to get out of, but that is absolutely not something he wants to do.

Young Lucy’s hands hold his balls as she takes his dick deep into her mouth, moaning now, sending chills all over his body. He watches as his wife – still wearing her burgundy dress – lowers herself to her knees behind her younger self. She locks her eyes with his as she begins nibbling on Young Lucy’s earlobe, running her hand down between her legs, and beneath her cotton panties.

Young Lucy removes his dick from her mouth and rubs it against her cheek as she moves slowly against his wife’s fingers. She whines loudly, squeezing his shaft hard before letting go to turn to face his wife.

Garcia watches as Young Lucy grabs Lucy on the back of her neck and kisses her hard. Her other hand is at her breast, squeezing and massaging her. His Lucy tries to adjust her position on her knees, and it doesn’t surprise him that she loses her balance and both of them fall to the floor. The two women share a look, trying not to laugh at their clumsiness.

Lucy pushes her younger self onto her back, and if his damn hands were free, he would kneel behind her, strip that damn burgundy dress right off her body, and begin massaging her ass, so he could take her from behind as… as… Garcia gulps as he watches his wife lower her head to Young Lucy’s nipple, taking it between her teeth. Her hand slides beneath Young Lucy’s white cotton panties and aggressively massages between her legs. The sounds coming from younger Lucy tell him exactly when his wife has directly stroked her clit. Quick, short grunts escape her lips in rhythm with his wife’s hand.

Watching his wife masturbate her other self is arousing him in a way that he’s never experienced before. His Lucy raises her younger self’s knee, pushing it up towards her chest. Then she lifts the skirt of her dress and presses her naked center against Young Lucy’s panties. She begins grinding on her, stimulating them both.

“W-would…” he stutters, “… better without her… panties… on?”

Neither one of them answers him, and he doesn’t mind. He watches as his wife holds onto the back of Young Lucy’s knee as she grinds against her. All he wants is for his wife to get effing naked already. Young Lucy cries out at the pleasure of it all. Her eyes lock with his and she wets her lips.

“Come here, Flynn,” she groans. “Kneel above my face.”

His heart pounds as he goes to her and lowers himself to kneel above her. He doesn’t dare blink as if perhaps doing so would wake him from this dream. He looks into his wife’s eyes as Young Lucy’s arms drape over his legs, her hands gripping his quads as she lifts her mouth to suck and lick his balls.

“Oh Jesus… God… Lucy!” He cries out as he feels her mouth open wide and suck as much of his ball sack into her mouth as she can. He moans loudly as her tongue massages him, and her lips nibble at his sensitive skin, and her nose gently massages him.

Garcia looks down at his wife. She’s stopped moving on her younger self and is watching as the younger woman sucks at his balls. Lucy wets her lips and smiles at him as she leans forward, over her younger self, propping herself up with her elbows. She opens her mouth wide and takes his erect shaft into her mouth. Garcia’s eyes and mouth are wide open as his Lucys work together to stimulate him. He looks down at them both and they are immensely enjoying what they’re doing to him.

He watches as his wife starts to slowly grind against her younger self again as she takes the length of his dick in and out of her mouth.

Garcia bites down hard on his lower lip and grunts loudly with each of his thrusts against their mouths.

He pulls at the scarf around his wrists, wanting to free his hands to hold onto his wife’s head, but he doesn’t allow himself to break free. He bucks his hips as his Lucy slides her lips and her tongue up and down his hard shaft, and then he rotates his hips as Young Lucy uses the pointed tip of her tongue to draw circles on his balls.

“Lucy…” he grunts. “Fuck… draga… slow down.”

Both women stop what they’re doing to him.

They don’t want him to come too soon.

Lucy leans back as Young Lucy sits up and wraps her legs around Lucy’s waist. Without looking at Garcia, they attend to each other. Their tongues come together, slowly exploring the sensation of kissing herself. His wife moves her hands between her other self’s legs, massaging her over her white cotton panties.

“Mmmm…” Lucy moans, and kisses Young Lucy’s neck. “You’re so wet…”

Garcia’s chest rises and falls as he watches his girls kiss and touch each other. Young Lucy touches his wife between her legs, and his Lucy’s body trembles at her touch.

“Mmm… you’re very wet yourself… and to think…” Young Lucy nibbles on Lucy’s earlobe, “I know exactly where I could touch you right now so that you would come immediately… but… I won’t, so…” She touches his wife in such a way that she arches her back and moans. “Why don’t we get you out of your dress.” Young Lucy says as she runs her fingertips over the zipper on the side of Lucy’s waist. She unzips it as Lucy lowers the thin straps of her dress to expose her breasts. She fondles her nipples as Young Lucy lays her down onto her back.

“Raise your hips,” Young Lucy tells her.

“Lucy…?” Garcia’s voice is hoarse. He wants to ask them if they want to go to the bed, but before the question can escape his mouth, Young Lucy has lifted the dress over his wife’s head and thrown it across the room. He watches as Young Lucy presses her mouth onto his wife’s center.

There’s no way that he can stand here and watch Young Lucy eat out his wife. All he can do is kneel at their side and wish his hands were free so he could jerk off. He feels pre-cum drip from his dick as he watches Young Lucy’s tongue quickly lick up and down his wife’s clit. Her hands grope at her inner thighs. She opens her mouth wide and covers his wife from her opening to her clit. She moans and slowly moves her head back and forth, up and down, back and forth, faster and faster until his Lucy arches her back and gropes onto her younger self’s head and cries out.

“Oh God! I’m close.” She looks up at her husband and starts grinding her hips against her other self’s mouth, seeking her sweet release.

Young Lucy stops and playfully runs her hand up and down Lucy’s center. “Do you want me to penetrate you with my fingers?” She asks her, knowing how much they enjoy edging.

Lucy takes a deep breath and shakes her head, “no.” She looks at Garcia and says, “I think we should move this to the bed and give him all of our attention.”

The two Lucys help each other to their feet and go to him.

On either side of him, they are kissing his arms, stroking his back and his abs, one hand slides between his ass while another lightly slides her fingers up and down his shaft. Then his hands are untied and they are leading him to the bed. His wife pushes him down so he sits on the foot of the bed. She crawls onto the bed and sits behind him, her legs spread on both sides of him. Her arms wrap around his shoulders, teasing his nipple as she kisses his neck. Young Lucy stands between his legs with her hands on his shoulders.

Even though in 2016, he hadn’t been with this Lucy, he can still read her cues. She’s biting her lower lip and her eyes scan his face, and her mouth is slightly open.

“Hold on, draga,” he tells his wife.

Lucy unwraps her arms from him.

She massages his shoulders as she kisses the back of his neck.

He looks up at Young Lucy, gazing at her lips.

He stands.

Young Lucy’s gaze shifts upward as he towers over her.

He places his hand on her back, drawing her into his chest.

He holds her chin in his fingers and tilts her head up, lowering his head toward hers, but just as he’s about to kiss her, she turns her head away.

“No,” she whispers. “I… I don’t want to kiss you.”

He wrinkles his brow and looks into her eyes, “do you want this to stop?” He asks, not wanting to go any further if this younger Lucy has changed her mind.

“No. It’s… it’s not that… I’m enjoying this. It’s… I… I want to save my first kiss with you so that it happens with _my_ Flynn.”

Garcia swallows hard and closes his eyes.

Now he understands why his wife had been upset after Flynn left them back at their hotel. He feels warmth rush to his cheeks as he feels guilty because Flynn had kissed his wife. Maybe he and Lucy should have left a few things a mystery for him.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes.

“You don’t have to apologize, Flynn. We haven’t kissed,” she tells him.

He glances back at his wife, who is watching this play out, also feeling guilty for perhaps going too far with Flynn earlier tonight. She nods her head and stands next to him, pressing her breasts against the side of his torso, and holding him in her arms.

“I’ll kiss you, dragi…”

She rises on her toes as her husband lowers himself to her.

Young Lucy watches as they kiss.

This is her future.

Garcia Flynn is her future.

And watching how delicately he’s kissing her future self is very, very erotic.

The way his hands gently hold her face, his thumb caressing her cheekbone as he opens his mouth wide to her. Their tongues massage each other, slow dancing with each other. Building and building, with more intensity, more… desire, more… passion. Her future self moans, smiling as her husband pulls back to rub his nose against hers. He turns his body to face his wife, running his hand down the side of her neck.

Young Lucy wets her lips as she watches him tilt his wife’s head back to give him easy access to her neck, and he runs his tongue from her collarbone up to her chin. Then uses his hand to turn her head to the side as his lips suck on the long muscle of her neck. He slides his hand down her body and massages her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. He groans her name, “Lucy…”

“Garcia… moja ljubavi… jako te volim… želim te i… trebam te,” Lucy moans in response to his fingers trailing down and massaging her between the legs. She wants him… needs him…

Young Lucy swallows and looks away, feeling like she’s intruding on a private moment between man and wife. But she knows that they came here to share this with her, so she quietly makes her way around to the side of the bed and crawls in. She leans against the headboard and watches them as their hands explore every possible inch of skin they can reach while standing, pressed against each other. She touches herself – thinking of what it would be like to be with her Flynn right now – she follows the speed and rhythm of Garcia as he continues to finger his wife’s clit.

Lucy tilts her head back and Young Lucy is jealous of how at peace she looks with her husband, Garcia Flynn. He steadies his wife with his hand on her upper back. They remain standing at the foot of the bed. His fingers are inside her now, thrusting. He’s slow at first and then his thrusts grow deeper and harder. He uses the palm of his hand to continue stimulating her clit.

Then he stops, picks his wife up in his arms, and sets her carefully on the bed, next to Young Lucy.

As soon as she’s on the bed, his Lucy holds both of her hands over her center and presses down, arching her back, biting her lower lip, and moaning. Her husband had brought her close to the edge and while she could easily get herself there right now, she prefers to wait a little longer. So, she slowly grinds against the palm of her own hand as Garcia lays down between the two of them, turning his attention to his wife’s younger counterpart.

He strokes Young Lucy’s shoulder with his fingers.

“Tell me, Lucy… what do you want me to do to you,” he says, very aware that his wife is masturbating behind him. “Would you be ok to have sex with me, or do you prefer just the touching and the no kissing?” He places his hand on her lower back and flips her onto her back. He hovers over her, leaning down to kiss between her breasts.

Young Lucy’s breathing is unsteady. She inhales and trembles as she exhales.

“I want you to…” she lowers her eyes and strokes his dick, “… inside me, but… promise me that you’ll pull out before you come.”

She holds his face and kisses his forehead.

“I promise,” he whispers.

And she believes him.

She hears it in his voice that this man cares so much for her that he would do anything she asks him to do. That if he makes a promise to her – especially to her – that he intends to keep it. Behind them, they hear his wife try to restrain her cries as she orgasms. Young Lucy turns her head and watches as her future self writhes next to them. She looks at Lucy’s husband and sees that he hasn’t taken his eyes off of her for even a second, not even to watch his wife.

He weaves his fingers into her hair, and loosens it, ruining the hard work his other self had done to style it only a few hours ago. He gazes into her eyes as he runs his hand through her hair. He uses his knees to spread her legs, reaching down with his hand to massage her clit.

He closes his eyes and savors her warmth, and the silk texture of her folds. He thinks back to their first time in Gettysburg… how Lucy had been intimidated by his size, and how she told him that while she was confident that she could take him, that she needed a lot of foreplay so she’d be wet enough that it wouldn’t be painful.

Keeping in mind that this Lucy doesn’t want to kiss him, he focuses his lips on her breasts, opening his mouth wide and gently sucking her delicate skin into his mouth. He flicks his fingertip over her erect nipple and she moans. Her fingers weaving into his hair, gently pulling at him.

“Mmmm… Flynn…” she sighs.

It’s different hearing her call him by his last name as he pleasures her. He likes that she isn’t calling him Garcia though. It helps keep everything straight. Right now, he is not with his wife. He turns his head and rubs her nipple against the scruff on his cheek as he checks on his Lucy.

She’s laying on her side, her arms underneath a pillow. She is watching him pleasure her younger self. He turns his attention back to the other Lucy. He lowers himself between her legs, and kisses her inner thigh as his thumb circles her clit. With his other fingers, he applies pressure to her perineum. She moans her approval and places her hands on the back of his head. She spreads her legs, and he knows that she wants more.

“Do you want me to use my fingers on you, Lucy?” He asks. He knows that she asked him to pull out before ejaculating, but he just wants to double and maybe even triple check that this is truly what she wants.

“No…” she whimpers. “I want… I want you.”

He moves his hand over her. She’s soaking wet and will no doubt be able to take him, but he hesitates.

Should he really be the first Garcia Flynn to enter her?

He thinks back to Gettysburg and how he and Lucy worked together to get her warmed up for him to penetrate her. He thinks about the way that his Lucy winced as his cock stretched her more than any of her previous lovers ever had. The way they held each other’s hands as he slowly slid inside her. How he stopped to check with her over and over that she was comfortable, or to see if he should push further into her. How she asked him to pause, to give her a moment to just feel him inside her before thrusting and ultimately bringing them both to that soul-connecting edge that changed everything between them forever.

Does he really want to rob her of that moment?

No.

He does not.

Young Lucy reaches for his dick. He takes hold of her wrist to stop her.

He shakes his head.

“Wha…” she looks him in the eyes, silently asking him what he’s doing.

He kisses her knuckles and looks at her with a fondness that could only come from the man who loves her too damn much to steal this from her. He rubs the back of her hand against his cheek. “I’m sorry… Lucy… I... I can’t… I want to, but…”

He glances at his wife and sees that she’s wiping a tear from her eye.

She understands what he’s doing and why.

He takes a deep breath, then looks into younger Lucy’s eyes. “I want your first time with me to be with your Flynn.” He kisses her forehead. “It’s a very special moment, intimate, and… I want you to experience it for yourself.” He rubs his nose against hers. “I don’t want to take that away from you, or from him.”

Young Lucy turns her head and looks at Lucy.

Lucy nods her head and makes her way to them. Garcia spoons up behind his wife’s younger counterpart, as Lucy lays next to her, placing her hand on her abdomen.

Lucy tells her, “Trust me when I tell you… the first time with your Garcia is… it’s amazing and it’s a tribute to who he is as a man that he wants you to share the same memory as me of our first time together.”

Young Lucy looks frustrated, but deep in her heart she wants this too.

She wants _her_ Flynn.

This Garcia Flynn isn’t the Flynn she’s been fantasizing about. He isn’t the Flynn that she’s destined to end up with. He isn’t the stubborn, infuriating man who kidnapped her and brought her here to Chicago.

Both of them – future Flynn and Lucy – have already been down the path she is on. They’ve survived it, and they somehow found each other. Meanwhile, she’s still stumbling and improvising her way through each day, not knowing what her future will bring. And even now, even with a future Lucy and a future Flynn laying on either side of her, having shown her hard evidence that she will end up falling in love with Flynn… that future… she has to believe that nothing in the future is set. That any slight change to her path could shake up everything that these two have known.

Lucy mistakes her silence as sexual frustration, “I know…” Lucy says. “He got you all riled up and then turned it off, but… we can still get you there… or if you want, I’m sure that he can do it for you.”

Young Lucy closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, giving thought to what has transpired. When she opens her eyes, she looks at Garcia.

“If it’s as good as you both say it’s going to be then… don’t worry about me.” She caresses the scruff of his face and smiles at him. “I have no idea how I’m going to be able to help my Flynn go about his business tomorrow, knowing that you are the man that he turns out to be.” She chuckles quietly. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to look at him the same way again.”

Lucy smiles at her, “For what it’s worth, Lucy… that would’ve happened even if we didn’t show up here tonight. The way that he has shown his respect for you… how he could’ve forced you to share a room with him or Karl, so they could keep an eye on you, but he didn’t. He allowed you the privacy of this hotel room… his…” Lucy looks at her husband and smiles, “hollow threats… what I remember about coming back to 2016 after this, is how I laid in bed that night and all I could think about was the way he looked at me… the way he smiled at me… and how badly I wanted to believe that he was on the right side of history. That maybe I should have joined him. That I shouldn’t care that… _Wyatt_ continued to believe him to be a murderer and a terrorist, even years after those were proven to be false accusations.”

“Does… anything happen between me and Wyatt?” Young Lucy asks quietly.

“I shouldn’t answer that.” Lucy says with a heavy heart. She glances at Garcia.

He knows that his wife doesn’t like to talk about Wyatt, and prefers not even to say his name after how terribly he treated them both when they let everyone know they were a couple after they all returned from the Gettysburg mission. He’ll never forget the way that man had yelled at Lucy and accused her of spreading her legs just because she was jealous of him and Jessica having fucked when he first brought her back to the bunker. Lucy had slapped Wyatt, and even after seeing how much his accusation had hurt her, Wyatt refused to apologize. In tears, Lucy had stormed away from him. That was the last time Lucy spoke with the man outside of their missions. And Wyatt had continued to talk down to her – to anyone, actually, who accepted that she and Garcia were together. For six months, they all had to deal with Wyatt’s attitude problem until they finally defeated Rittenhouse and were able to leave the bunker.

Garcia sighs, wishing he could warn this younger Lucy about Wyatt. Instead, he kisses Young Lucy’s shoulder and says, “Lucy… your future is whatever you want to make of it. If you want to explore your feelings for Wyatt… you don’t need to consider what you know about us – that we’re married in the future. You need to live your life in the present, and wait to see what happens.”

Garcia locks eyes with his wife. It pains them both to not warn her about Wyatt’s temper, and his hatred of them both once they get involved, and how difficult he made it for them the last six months in that bunker.

Young Lucy takes a deep breath and pushes herself to sit up. “I think that maybe you should leave,” she tells them.

Garcia and Lucy share a look as Young Lucy gets out of bed and pulls her white chemise over her head. She bends over and picks up Lucy’s burgundy dress, and Garcia’s pants. She sets them down on the side of the bed.

“As eye-opening and arousing as this has been… I need sleep. My Flynn has big, stupid, plans for tomorrow, and I don’t know what is going to happen, but I do know that he intends to blow things up, and I do fear that it could result in the first fire of this year’s World’s Fair.”

“First?” Garcia asks as he stands up and puts on his pants, sans boxer briefs.

His wife stands up and slips into her dress, turning to him to help her zip it. She explains, “There was a small fire on June seventeenth, but it was quickly put out. I don’t even think fair management knew about it. And then in July the same building erupted in flames and its tower collapsed. Several firefighters were trapped inside the building, some jumped to their deaths or died in the blaze.”

“Almost fifty-thousand fairgoers witnessed the fire, some from the top of the Ferris wheel,” Young Lucy chimes in. “The crowds initially cheered on the firefighters, but fell silent when they realized the tragedy they were witnessing.”

“The building was still smoking the next day and was actually considered a big draw for the crowds,” his wife concludes this brief history lesson.

Garcia buttons up his shirt. He groans as he tucks it into his pants as he tries to guide his lingering erection down along the left side of his pants. He shakes his head at himself and looks at his wife. Her eyes glance down at him. She raises an eyebrow and nods her head. She rises on her toes to whisper in his ear.

“I’ll take care of that after we leave…” she kisses his cheek. “I’ll be your uh… _whore_ in an alleyway,” she winks.

Young Lucy tries to pretend she didn’t see or hear any of that exchange. She runs her hand through her hair and double checks around her that all their clothes have been properly gathered. She spots Garcia’s boxer briefs, picks them up and hands them to Lucy.

No one says anything as they walk to the door.

Garcia takes his hat from the table and turns the knob.

Lucy turns to look at her younger self. “I’m sorry that this didn’t go exactly as we had hoped,” she smiles apologetically.

“Don’t be sorry,” Young Lucy takes hold of her future self’s hand. “It gave me a lot to think about and…” She looks at Garcia. “I… I’m glad that I got to see this side of you, Flynn. And… I look forward to… getting to know you better.” She smiles at him. “Thank you for checking with me before doing anything… no one’s ever done that before, and… if you hadn’t… we’d all probably still be in bed together.”

Garcia nods his head and looks at his wife.

“We should go now,” she tells him, brushing the back of her hand against his arm.

“Goodbye, Lucy,” Garcia says as he opens the door.

He places his hand on his wife’s lower back and shuts the door behind them.

Young Lucy leans her back against the door and sighs.

Now that Karl is no longer on guard outside her door, she could easily leave and find someplace else to hide until Wyatt and Rufus can get the Lifeboat charged and come here to bring her back home, but… now she’s curious. She wants to find her Garcia Flynn, and sit down with him and figure things out. She wants to know exactly why it’s so important to him that she join him in his fight against Rittenhouse.

She bends down and picks up her corset and puts it on, hooking the fasteners along the front of her chest. She picks up the skirt of her dress and buttons it before… shit. She needs to find someone to help her button up the back of her dress’s bodice. She cracks open the door and peers out into the hallway. Karl isn’t there. She steps out and goes to the first hotel room door on the right. She knocks quietly and waits. The door opens and a woman looks at her.

“I’m sorry to bother you, ma’am, but… could you help button my dress? My uh… my husband has been gone far too long and I fear I need to drag him out of the bar across the street.”

The woman nods her head.

Once she’s properly dressed, she checks her hair and does her best to imitate the hairstyle Flynn had so casually, and so easily done for her. She slips on her shoes, sneaks past Karl’s room, and exits the Mecca Hotel, in search of her Garcia Flynn.


	3. Changing History in the White City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Lucy and Garcia of 2023 head out to leave 1893, the Lucy of 2016 decides that she and her Garcia Flynn need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to Burgundy_In_Chaucer for being my reader/editor.   
> I appreciate your help more than you know.   
> ♥♥♥♥♥

It hasn’t even been five fucking minutes since Garcia and Lucy left her younger self up in that hotel room, and Garcia’s back is pressed up against a brick wall in the alleyway of the Mecca Hotel. His head tilts back as his wife squats in front of him with her modern-day burgundy dress pulled down below her chest, sucking on his dick. He groans and holds onto the back of her head as he tries not to thrust too hard into her mouth as he comes.

Garcia loosens his grip on Lucy so she can slide her lips slowly off his cock.

She stands and wipes her mouth and smiles at her husband as she lifts her dress back up to cover her breasts.

Lucy watches Garcia’s chest rise and fall as he continues to lean up against the wall. His mouth is open and he’s staring up at the night sky. Lucy lowers herself in front of him and brings his pants up from his ankles to his waist. She kisses his neck as she zips up his pants and buttons them for him.

“You ok?” She asks.

Garcia nods, “Just a little out of breath, that’s all.” He looks down at her and caresses her cheek with his hand. “We should head back home,” he says as he picks her bag up from the ground.

He offers his arm to her and she takes it with a huge smile plastered on her face.

He looks at his wife. Her hair is a mess and anyone who isn’t blind will easily figure out that she – both of them, in fact – have had sex. And a lot of it. He laughs. He can’t help himself.

“What?” Lucy asks, giggling.

“I don’t know how we’re going to conceal this from Rufus when we get back.” He chuckles.

“We don’t have to lie. He knows we were using the Lifeboat for date night, if he mentions we look sex ravaged then we can tell him that we thought it would be fun to try to conceive a baby in one of our favorite historical eras.”

“Rufus knows we both like the 1940s, and I’m sure he’s figured out that we jumped back to 1893.” Garcia counters.

Lucy laughs and twirls around to face her husband, stopping him in his tracks. The wind blows the skirt of her dress up to reveal her leg. She rises on her toes, wraps her arms around his neck, and they kiss – drinking in just how happy, and how much in love, they are.

Garcia rests his hands on her hips and kisses her. He grins mid-kiss as he hears the shocked whispers of a passing couple – “how vulgar” and “gross public prostitution, just look at her dress” – Garcia deepens the kiss and adds to their ‘vulgarity’ by running his hand down to caress her ass.

Lucy moans loudly into his mouth and wishes that they had another hotel room to check into for round three, or four, or… shit, even she can’t remember how many times she’s been fucked tonight.

She pulls away from Garcia as he wraps his arm around her waist. He bends down and rubs his nose against hers, leaning into her neck and trailing his fingertips down her bare back. He moans and whispers, “there I am… there _he_ is.” He turns his head and Lucy follows his gaze. They’re looking through a window at the younger Garcia Flynn who is sitting alone at a bar, swirling a glass of Scotch in his hand.

Young Garcia Flynn turns his head and looks directly at them.

He quickly diverts his eyes, feeling guilty about what he partook in with them earlier this evening.

He closes his eyes, hoping that doing so will somehow erase the image of future Lucy – his future wife – with her hands pressed on his chest, lifting and slamming her hips against him as his dick slid deep within her. He can hear echoes of her in his mind as she moaned his name, looking him in the eye as she fucked him.

God, she’s a beautiful woman.

A beautiful and impressive woman that he knows he doesn’t deserve, not after everything he’s done since stealing the Mothership. Hell, he’s fucking kidnapped her and brought her here with him to 1893. He’s sure that whatever future the future him and future Lucy came from could quite possibly be erased because of his stupidity.

He never should have brought Lucy to Chicago, not against her will.

Flynn swirls the alcohol in his glass, but he doesn’t drink it.

He knows that he shouldn’t be drinking anyway. It’s almost two in the morning, and in just a few hours he needs to find a way to convince his Lucy to – well, probably convince her to leave the hotel with him and Karl – to help him take out Edison, Ford and Morgan during their late afternoon meeting. He knows that he needs to get Harry Houdini to help him, and he wants Lucy to be the one to suggest they get his help. Perhaps if she does help him – even by suggesting he recruit Houdini – that it will be a sign that what she wrote in the journal still holds truth.

That they will be a team one day.

Outside the bar, he hears laughter.

Lucy’s laughter and then his own.

He glances out the window just as the two of them disappear from view.

He sighs.

He’s envious of where they are in their lives together.

Maybe… maybe that is his future.

They’re happy, in love, carefree, and…

He closes his eyes and imagines what it would be like to kiss his present-day Lucy in the way that he was allowed to kiss future Lucy. He imagines what it would be like to feel his Lucy’s skin beneath his hand.

But like everything else lately, he’s fucked everything up.

In 1780, David Rittenhouse had ordered Lucy to his bedchamber – and even someone like Wyatt could figure out what for. He never intended to put his Lucy in harm’s way. He never wanted to hurt her. All he wants is for her to see things through his eyes. To see that Rittenhouse is the enemy. All he wants is for her to join him, to be his partner, so they can fight Rittenhouse – together – and destroy them.

As things are now with him and his 2016 Lucy, what future Garcia Flynn and Lucy have doesn’t seem like even a remote possibility.

He knows that if he and his Lucy are to have a future together, in any definition of the word, that she will first fall in love with that boy, Wyatt Logan. Wyatt will break her heart and like the journal dictates, the affair that he and Lucy will have will end badly because her heart always belonged to… Wyatt.

Even that man’s name sounds like a dirty word.

Yes, he’s jealous of Wyatt Logan.

Wyatt Logan is supposed to end up with Lucy. Supposed to ‘get the girl.’ And it fucking hurts because Wyatt doesn’t understand her. He never could. He’ll just take from her selfishly. He won’t care about Lucy and what she will want and need out of their relationship. He’ll steal her happiness and there’s not a damn thing that Garcia can do about it.

Wyatt Logan doesn’t deserve Lucy.

She doesn’t even deserve someone like himself, Garcia Flynn. Especially how he’s been as of late. He’s the son-of-a-bitch that was going to kill a child to stop Rittenhouse. _A child_. If Lucy hadn’t shown up, he would have pulled that trigger and then what would make him any different than the monsters that murdered Iris? He’s the asshole who grabbed her by the neck and threw her out of harm’s way in 1865. The desperate jerk who kidnapped her to force her here with him in 1893. The bastard who handed her over to the fucking Nazis, and the son-of-a-bitch who only two hours ago feigned threatening her by telling her she was expendable.

Jesus Christ. How did that future Garcia Flynn ever get lucky enough to have Lucy choose him if they share this exact same timeline?

He – well at least this poor sod sitting in a bar trying to get the mental image of naked future Lucy out of his head – doesn’t deserve her.

Maybe he should stop himself now.

Stop himself from falling even more helplessly in love with her.

(HA! Not happening.)

Future Lucy allowed him to touch her and to taste her in a way that he’s not entirely certain can or will happen in his current trajectory. Maybe he can go on with only the memory of tonight. Holding onto a moment in time that might never come again.

The future is not certain. It is not guaranteed. Just because a future version of himself and Lucy came to him tonight – married to each other – does not mean that is _his_ future.

He glances back at the window in the hope of seeing her again.

No one is there.

He sighs.

But then again… they did come to him from the future. The possibility is still there that he and Lucy will somehow find a way. He just has to not fuck things up any worse than he already has.

Karl is right.

They don’t need Lucy here in Chicago to carry out this mission.

He only wants her here for selfish reasons. To try desperately to convince her to join him. And he’s lonely and longs for the friendship that she wrote about them having in the journal. While he has known Karl for fifteen years, and they get along well enough under normal circumstances, it’s not the kind of friendship that he needs. He wants to spend time with Lucy because he feels such a strong connection to her, and has ever since she came to him in that bar and handed him her journal.

And her journal doesn’t just serve as a written document which preserves history. It also contains her innermost thoughts. Her feelings about what she’s going through. Her feelings about him, about Wyatt, Rufus, Jiya, Connor, and Denise. She talks about her sister, her mother, the man who raised her as her father, Henry Wallace. Her feelings about Benjamin Cahill being her biological father who wants her to join Rittenhouse.

She wrote about her memories growing up, with Amy. Stories about sneaking out of the house with her sister to watch the sunrise. Or stealing her mom’s car to meet up with friends at the movie theatre when her mother wanted her at home doing research. She wrote about how she was such a loser in high school that she didn’t lose her virginity until her sophomore year in college, to a pretentious man named Klaus – from Düsseldorf, Germany. How that experience was so terrible that she went through a phase where she dated women.

She created lists of her favorite books, movies, TV shows, songs, ballets, plays, and sports. He guesses she did that out of fear of being left behind on a mission and having her memories altered.

He shares so many of the same interests as her, and in reading her journal he came to feel that he knew her, understood her, and that he could be her friend. But nothing of the sort has transpired between them. And he’s certain that his Lucy hates him.

He closes his eyes.

_I want to feel both your hands on me… I want to feel your fingers between my legs, Flynn… your lips on my mouth…_

Yes, most decidedly he is going to have to jerk this off, get her out of his system tonight.

_I know you want me… I know you’ve fantasized about what it would be like to make love to me tonight…_

Flynn squeezes his eyes hard – as if that’s going to help – and recalls the way that he kissed the base of future Lucy’s neck as he pulled down the front of her dress to expose her breasts. How his lips had trailed down her spine… how she wasn’t wearing panties… how soft her breasts felt in the palm of his hand… and fuck… how wet she had been for him as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her as his future self watched them from the bed.

He has no idea how he’s going to be able to look Lucy in the eye in the morning.

He’s had his goddamn cock in her mouth. He’s licked her clean. He’s had his hands all over her. He knows now what it feels like to have her hands rest on his chest, to have her say his name. Both he and his future self fucked her hard, brought her to the edge several times. She cried from pure bliss because of him, and he felt her walls crash down around him as she came.

Fuck.

Fuck.

FUCK.

He loves her.

He can’t stop himself from loving her.

_Fuck me, Flynn… fuck me how you want to fuck your Lucy._

He keeps repeating her words over and over in his head.

His hands grip tightly around the glass in his hand as he recalls touching her breasts and nipples, instructing her to take top with him on bottom. The way she kissed him as she rubbed her slick center on his dick. How tight she was around him and how expertly she fucked him. He closes his eyes and imagines the way her breasts bounced as she thrust against him. The way his heart skipped a beat as he watched her touch herself as she circled her hips against his. The way her sweat trickled off her forehead and onto his skin… the way she called him by his first name instead of the usual Flynn that he’s – unfortunately – used to hearing now.

He feels his goddamn balls tighten as he thinks about fucking her.

_The deeper you can penetrate her, the harder she comes._

Flynn slams his glass down on the bar without having taken one sip of it. He runs his hands through his hair, frustrated with himself. He can’t get Lucy Preston out of his mind. He had fucked her so thoroughly tonight that he would have thought that would be enough for him to focus, but instead all he can think about is the way she felt, her naked skin, her lips on his, her hands on his chest, the way she cries when she orgasms. She’s the most beautiful fucking woman in the world and he’s even more thirsty for her now than he was two hours ago.

He wants to fuck her again.

But he can’t.

His Lucy is angry with him and probably up in her hotel room trying to figure out how to escape from Karl. He chuckles to himself at the thought of returning to the hotel only to find Karl knocked out on the floor outside her room. He believes that with enough will and determination that Lucy could accomplish anything if she set her mind to it – including taking down Karl Borsok, a man who’s spent his life in the military almost as long as himself.

He glances out the window, looking across the street at the Mecca Hotel.

The light in Lucy’s room is off.

Fuck.

Now he’s imagining her laying on her bed, naked, touching herself.

He shakes his head and imagines himself leaning down, joining her in bed, kissing her forehead. Kneeling between her legs, running his hands over her breasts and thighs. He imagines that his hands are on her knees when he spreads her. The way Lucy’s hand would feel on his cock as she guides him inside of her. God, just the thought of fucking his Lucy is exquisite.

Flynn runs his hands over his face.

Fuck.

He huffs and swirls the alcohol in his glass again. He thinks to himself. _Ok, asshole, think of Lucy fully dressed. Maybe even in that dress you stole for her tonight._

And now he’s imagining her undressing, stripping out of that gorgeous dress so she can go to sleep in that goddamn – sexy as fuck – white chemise.

When he gave her that dress, he had to help her with the buttons of her bodice. He remembers the way her body tensed as he worked the buttons from her lower back up to her neck. He hadn’t meant to run the back of his hand down the side of her body when he finished, but he did. She turned around to face him, her eyes wide open and she managed to stutter a quiet ‘thank you.’ Helping her get dressed is just as arousing as watching – and imagining – her undress.

Would Lucy even be able to get herself out of that bodice on her own?

He doubts it.

Does that mean that she’s up there in her room, laying in her bed, uncomfortable in that dress? Or did she have to ask Karl – _humph! Karl_ – to help her out of her dress?

If ever there was an opportunity to…

He shakes his head. He really, really should not be thinking about Lucy in this way. But… he could go up there and check on her. He could offer to help her undress. But… fuck, after seeing her in the throes of double – Garcia Flynn – penetration… hearing her orgasmic cries, and feeling her body convulse as she was pushed over the edge… he could certainly try to control himself, but his thoughts would most certainly be betrayed by his stupid dick – which will no doubt start drawing attention to itself as he sits here at this bar, thinking of Lucy Preston.

So, he’ll just fucking sit here.

He’ll fucking sit here, nursing this glass of alcohol – which he has no intention of drinking – and recite Croatian nursery rhymes in his head until he’s tired enough to return to his hotel room and get some actual fucking sleep – or jerk himself raw until he falls asleep.

Whatever.

He closes his eyes.

Goddammit.

Every time he closes his eyes, he thinks of her. He holds both hands over his eyes and sighs as he envisions draping future Lucy’s leg over his shoulder as he and future Flynn fucked her so hard that she was screaming obscenities with tears streaming down her face as her walls came crashing down around his throbbing cock.

“Is this seat taken?”

Flynn lets out a huff. He’s in no mood to talk to anyone tonight, so he pretends that he doesn’t speak English, “Ne govorim engleski.” He glances sideways and sits up straight with wide eyes when he sees that it’s Lucy – his Lucy – standing next to him.

“I know you speak English, Flynn.” She smiles and takes the seat next to him. She looks at him. He’s disheveled. His necktie is undone, his shirt is no longer tucked in and his hair is a mess. “Did something…?” She trails off and stops herself from reaching out to touch his hand. “Are you ok?”

“Why do you care?” He asks, trying to sound like his usual grumpy self.

“Like you, I care about people,” she tells him.

Flynn turns his head and looks into her eyes. She’s no longer looking at him like she’s furious with him and going to try to run away. Obviously, she managed to avoid being caught by Karl. She could be running anywhere else to hide from him, to wait for Wyatt and Rufus to come save her – not that she needs to be saved, she’s quite capable of handling herself in sticky situations. It’s one of the many things he admires about her. Instead, she left the hotel and sought him out. Why?

“Lately, I’ve been trying not to care so much.” He says, defeated. He looks away from her and stares into his glass of Scotch.

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes.

He raises his brow, “What do you have to be sorry for?”

“I’m sorry that I hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me, Lucy.”

“Yes. I did.”

She reaches out and holds her hand on top of his. His head snaps to look at her and their eyes lock.

“I saw how much it hurt you whenever I accused you of having murdered your family,” she tells him. “I can’t even imagine how awful that felt. I know that you only wanted to reach out to me, to talk to me, because you wanted me to understand what you’re doing. And I pushed you away, I refused to listen to you. I refused to trust you because I was scared.” She pauses to take a breath, “I was wrong.”

He looks at her, his eyes betraying him, showing her that everything she’s saying means the world to him. He looks down as she takes hold of his hand.

“I read your classified file, Flynn. I know you saved people in Kosovo. That you helped a family in Iraq. That you went AWOL in Afghanistan to help families escape the Taliban. You weren’t forced to join the military. You chose that life because you wanted to help people. And I know that you lied about your age in 1990 so you could fight for your country, to honor your father.”

“Lucy-”

“You’re a good man, Garcia Flynn and… I believe you. I believe that Rittenhouse killed your family. And I’m asking for your forgiveness for my inability to acknowledge this sooner.”

His eyes search her face. Is this really the Lucy who only tonight tried to run away from him, who challenged him when he pretended to threaten her when he told her to think long and hard before she turns him down. He licks his bottom lip and nods his head. “Thank you.”

Lucy removes her hand from his and places her hands properly in her lap.

They sit in silence, listening only to the sound of a dishtowel being used by the bartender to dry glasses on the other side of this empty bar. Lucy clears her throat.

“I decided that I’m going to stay with you, Flynn.”

He looks at her, unsure what to think of this. “Are you sure that’s what you want, Lucy?”

“I… yes,” she says. “I think that you’re scared that you can’t do this alone-”

“I’m not alone.”

“-and the fear-“

“I’m not afraid of anything-”

“-and the fear that you have of failing… that’s why you’re so standoffish. You’re afraid of failing your family-”

“Lucy…”

“-you’re afraid of failing your own expectations, and I think that you’re afraid of somehow failing me.”

“I’m not afraid of failing you. You and I are nothing, Lucy.”

He swallows hard, and averts his eyes.

Lucy looks at the man sitting next to her. Somehow, he is the same man that visited her from 2023 with her future self. He’s the same man who came from the future to experience having intimate relations with her and his wife. The same man who before anything happened, had apologized for the actions of this 2016 Flynn. Unintentionally, Lucy leans toward him. She closes her eyes and inhales… there’s just the faintest scent of cinnamon on him. He’s positively delectable. She gently bites down on her lip.

“Lucy?”

“Hm?”

“I uh…” he wets his lips. It’s not lost on him that she’s losing herself in him. He looks down to where Lucy’s hand now rests on his leg.

Lucy follows his gaze and quickly removes her hand from him. She nervously places a strand of hair behind her ear. She can almost feel his future self’s fingers between her breasts, struggling to unhook the fasteners of her corset. She shakes her head. She needs to keep her mind off of… _that_.

She clears her throat, “Wyatt and Rufus will eventually show up to save me, and when they do I… I’m going to tell them that I’m coming back with you. That we can figure out how to work with them to help you… to help… us.”

“And you really think that Wyatt is going to just shrug his shoulders and accept that?” Flynn huffs.

“He doesn’t call the shots.”

“Does _he_ know that?” Flynn looks her in the eye, knowing very well – from the contents of her journal – that Lucy feels Wyatt disrespects her role as team leader.

Lucy sighs, “It’s a struggle between us.” She pauses as she waits for Flynn to say something rude about Wyatt. He says nothing so she continues. “But when it comes down to it, well… if he didn’t listen to me then… then he would’ve killed you in Germany.” Lucy lowers her eyes. “He… _trusts_ me.”

“You say that as if it’s a question,” he sighs. He knows things about Wyatt and how he treats Lucy in the future because of the journal. If she really wants to join him now – to leave Wyatt and Rufus – then that would save her a lot of Wyatt-induced heartache later down the road. He clears his throat. “Look, Lucy… you understand that if you do come back with me, if you do _join_ me, that in the eyes of Homeland Security that you’ll be classified as an accomplice, possibly even a terrorist yourself.”

“I do.”

Flynn taps his fingers on the bar and looks away from Lucy. This could completely throw off all his plans for tomorrow. He looks back at Lucy and raises his brow, asking again if she’s sure of her decision.

Lucy nods her head.

“Then… perhaps we should go back to the hotel,” he says.

“OH?” She closes her eyes, remembering how she had lowered herself to her knees in front of future Flynn sucking his cock, digging her fingers into his thigh, pulling him closer to her in the very hotel room they’ll return to. She opens her eyes and watches him take his hat from the bar top, standing up and offering her his arm.

“I’ll get the journal from Karl and then you and I can sit down and go through it. Some of your entries…” Lucy stands and wraps her arm around his. “… I had a hard time trying to make sense of, and maybe we can figure them out together.”

Lucy gazes up at Flynn as he leads them out of the bar, stepping out onto the sidewalk. She hopes that they review the journal in his room because if they go to hers then… she takes a deep breath… she’ll just keep remembering what transpired there not more than an hour ago – and how badly she wants to touch, taste, and… fuck _her_ Garcia Flynn. What happened in her hotel room has only piqued her interest in this tall, dark, beautiful man at her side.

Arm-in-arm, they make their way across the street to the Mecca Hotel.

Lucy stops before he can open the door for her. She places her hand on his forearm. There’s one thing that has been on her mind since she first met him a couple months ago.

“Back at the Hindenburg you alluded to the fact that I’m not meant to be a teacher… and I don’t want to believe that you meant I’m supposed to be a time traveler so… what am I meant to be?” She asks, figuring the answer to this question is in the journal.

Garcia smiles at her and inadvertently runs his hand over her hair. “You’re meant to be exactly what you decide you want to be, Lucy.” Realizing the tenderness that he’s displaying, he withdraws his hand.

“Your partner?” Lucy asks, disappointed that he’s stepped away from her.

“You did write that we would stop Rittenhouse together.”

He opens the door for Lucy and gestures for her to enter the building ahead of him. Once inside, she pauses and waits for him. He removes his hat and offers her his arm as they walk up the stairs together.

“And you’re open about changing your plans for later today? About Morgan, Edison, and Ford?” She asks.

He nods his head. “Yes. I’m willing to work with you, Lucy. For us to come up with a plan together that will stop Rittenhouse.”

“I want it on record then that I don’t think blowing them up later today is going to stop Rittenhouse.” She looks up at him to see his reaction. There is no reaction, so she continues. “Taking out three members in 1893 won’t hurt them. I don’t see how it could. We have to either…” she pauses, knowing that he tried this less than twenty-four hours ago, “go back and stop Rittenhouse from founding the group, or… stop them in 2016.”

Flynn stops in the middle of the hallway of the second floor. He turns to her, holding onto both her arms as he looks into her eyes. “Lucy… I’m… I’m sorry for how I spoke to you back there, before we left to come here to Chicago. I was upset, no… I was frustrated that you didn’t help me in 1780.” He wets his lips. “Let me rephrase that… I know that you helped me, and… I owe my soul to you that you kept me from murdering a child but… that was the year Rittenhouse began. That was the earliest we could go back and stop them from becoming-”

“You’re wrong,” she tells him.

“Excuse me?”

“In 1972, The Doc told me that Rittenhouse was founded two years earlier, in 1778. When we went back and got Benedict Arnold to introduce us to David Rittenhouse, the group had already existed for two years.” Lucy places her hand on his arm and smiles at him. “Wouldn’t it be best if we went back to when David Rittenhouse was younger and do whatever needs to be done so that he’s…” she looks away, hating what she’s asking him to do. “… not around in 1778 to found Rittenhouse?” She smiles. “Hell, we could go back to June 19th 1972 and go to The Doc and convince her to give us the names of all the members of Rittenhouse from when the group was founded. If we had the name of the key players then we could make sure that none of them could pick up where David Rittenhouse left off and-”

Flynn holds his breath. He knows that Lucy’s ancestry goes back as far as David Rittenhouse. But she doesn’t know this yet. He’s not sure that she would exist if they eliminated everyone in her bloodline. He supposes this will be something they will talk about once she reads about her mother and her biological father in the journal.

“What is it?” She asks softly.

“Nothing,” he lies.

He takes a few steps further down the hallway, stopping in front of Karl’s room.

He knocks.

Lucy follows him and fearing that Karl will open that door with a gun pointed in her direction, she stands behind Flynn, her hand at his waist. He stiffens at her touch and closes his eyes, wanting so much more than what either one of them could possibly have right now.

The door opens and sure enough, Karl – in his white boxer shorts and tank – is holding his modern gun in his hand, aiming it at Flynn. He lowers it and eyes both of them suspiciously. He resists the urge to roll his eyes at his boss as it’s painfully obvious that he took this bird, Lucy, out for a late night-early morning stroll in the White City.

“What the fuck do you want?” Karl snarls.

Flynn’s eyes narrow, looking at the dark bruise on Karl’s nose and cheek.

“What the fuck happened to you?” Flynn asks. He turns to Lucy and says apologetically, “Excuse my language.”

She nods her head to acknowledge his apology.

Karl rolls his eyes and juts his chin out and asks, “Why did you change back into those clothes? I thought you had issues with you-know-who, and had to steal a new suit?”

Flynn turns completely around so he faces Lucy. He chuckles and looks at her completely amused, and asks, “Did you punch Karl in the nose to get out of your hotel room?”

“No.” She shakes her head.

“Shit, boss. You fucking punched me in the goddamn nose when I said a _certain someone,_ ” Karl nods his head at Lucy, “replaces your wife, whom you’re trying so hard to save, simply because you haven’t been laid in a couple years, and-”

POW!

Flynn punches Karl square in the nose.

“Fuck!” Karl bends over, grabbing his nose. It wasn’t broken before, but now he’s seriously wondering if he needs to bring up the issue of not having health insurance with this damned time traveling job.

Flynn pushes Karl aside and enters his hotel room. He searches the room for the journal that he entrusted with Karl. 

Lucy remains in the hallway. Her jaw dropped that Flynn would punch one of his own henchmen in the face for what she supposes was defending hers and his late wife’s honor. She stares at Karl while he glares at her.

Flynn rejoins them, holding her journal in his hand.

Karl gives him a dirty look.

Flynn offers his arm to Lucy again. She looks directly at Karl as she takes it. They start down the hall, and Flynn stops and turns around to address Karl.

“Oh, and Karl… Lucy has joined us. We’re going to figure things out. Our plans for later today will change so stay in your room until further notice.”

“Whatever you say, boss,” Karl says, then adds sarcastically. “I hope you enjoy shagging the fuck out of her in the meantime.” Karl nods his head at Lucy, steps into his room, and slams the door before his boss can come and seriously disfigure his face again for his crude comment.

Flynn looks to Lucy.

“I apologize for Karl. He’s really not as bad as he seems once you get to know him.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Lucy pats his forearm as they walk toward her room. Her heartbeat races, unsure if he’ll be able to figure out that she had been participating in sexual activity before she left to find him. “I uh… I didn’t lock the door since I didn’t have the key.”

Flynn removes a gun from his jacket, “Please forgive my precaution, but Wyatt does have orders to kill me.”

Lucy shakes her head at him, steps in front of him, and enters the room. If Wyatt is there, waiting to shoot and kill Flynn, he’ll have to aim his gun at her first.

No one is in the room.

It’s exactly as she left it.

Her face flushes as she sees her white cotton panties are lying on the floor, and that the sheets on the bed are as they were after future Lucy and Garcia Flynn left. She takes a deep breath and nervously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She prays that Flynn doesn’t notice her underwear, but seriously… how could he not? They’re in the middle of the floor, and with the light shining in from the window they certainly cannot be missed.

Flynn closes the door and turns around. He sets his hat and her journal on a table. He removes his coat and sets it on a chair as he slips out of his shoes. His eyes fall on her cotton panties on the floor and he raises his brow, but he doesn’t say anything. He looks up at Lucy and wets his lips. His heart flutters knowing that underneath that dress and her antique undergarments that she’s going commando.

He closes his eyes and thinks back to how much he enjoyed licking her clean.

_Goddammit, you’re a fucking perv, Garcia._ He thinks to himself.

He should focus on sitting down with her and going through the journal. They need to work on a new plan to take out Rittenhouse once and for all. But fuck, did he have to see her white cotton panties – he squeezes his eyes shut, imagining her naked – on the floor? Now all he wants to do is touch her, taste her, and make love to her.

He eyes her from head to toe.

_Okoš bokoš. Prde kokoš. Pita baka, koliko tebi treba jaja._

He clears his throat. “Don’t uh… take this the wrong way, but if you need help getting out of that dress so that you’re more… comfortable,” he slowly licks his lower lip as he imagines undressing her. “I can help.”

Lucy’s heart flutters in her chest and she’s unable to respond vocally. All she can think about is how badly she wants to feel his hands on her body – the hands of _her_ Garcia Flynn. She nods her head and swallows hard. She turns her back to him, moving loose hair from the back of her neck so that he can unbutton the bodice of her dress.

She can feel when he’s near, before he even touches her. There’s an energy between them. Sparks. Something where her body knows that he is close. She feels an ache between her legs. It can’t possibly be even three o’clock in the morning and she’s going to have to figure out how to remain strictly platonic with him until the sun comes up and… now his fingers are trailing slowly up her back. She tries to stop her body from shivering at his touch, but fails.

Her Garcia Flynn is touching her.

She holds her breath as his hands unbutton her bodice, working slowly from her neck down to her lower back. She exhales louder than she intended when she feels his hands against her arms as he pushes the garment off her body. He lingers on the long sleeves of her linen chemise. His breath is heavy on the back of her neck. She leans backward into him, her back pressing against his chest.

“Flynn…” she whispers his name.

The room is dark save for the dim light pouring in through the window.

Lucy closes her eyes and sighs.

But wait… she’s leaning against him and… and he hasn’t pulled away from her. Her heart skips a beat as he nuzzles his nose against her ear and wraps his arms around her, his fingers fumbling at the fasteners of her corset. One… two… then the third fastener is unhooked, and he’s sliding the garment off her body. Lucy turns and wraps her arms around his neck. Their mouths almost touching as she fingers the little tuft of hair at the base of his neck.

This has to stop.

They shouldn’t do this.

They can’t.

He swallows hard and steps away from her.

“I’m…” Lucy trails off, feeling guilty for having touched him.

She watches his silhouette as he removes his necktie and drops it on the floor. He then undoes a couple buttons from the top of his shirt. He stands and stares out the window, his back to her. And Lucy has no idea what is running through his mind. Did she make a mistake when she wrapped her arms around his neck? When she played with his hair?

She doesn’t know. 

She recalls that future Lucy told her that Flynn can be hesitant and shy. She walks to him and hesitates for only a moment before placing the palm of her hand on his shoulder. She massages his tense muscle with her thumb, lowering her hand to his lower back. She wraps her arm around his waist and leans against him, resting her head against his arm.

Flynn glances down at her, wondering what thoughts are running through her mind. She isn’t acting like the same Lucy that earlier had glared up at him with angry eyes, and tried to escape him and Karl. What has changed? Did something happen to her after he left her alone to go find H.H. Holmes? Did Karl say something to her? He can’t imagine that Karl would have been able to say anything that would change her behaviour towards him this drastically. He sighs, trying to relax as Lucy’s hand holds onto his hip.

As much as he wants to wrap his arm around her, he doesn’t.

They stand together, in silence, lost in their own thoughts. They stare out at the bright white lights of Chicago. Time stands still yet passes quickly. He turns to her, glides his tongue over his bottom lip and asks, “Can I touch you, Lucy?”

She stares up at him, blinking. She’s rendered speechless as her mind races for how to respond. She places both her hands on his hips and gazes at his lips.

“H-how do you want to touch me?” Her voice quivers. She licks her lips, and gazes up into his eyes. “Because…” She reaches up and touches his face, caressing her thumb over his scruff. Then she slides her hand slowly down his neck, stopping at his chest.

His heart pounds in his chest and he grasps onto the fabric of her chemise, gathering it in his hand until her bare ass is exposed. With his other hand, he caresses his fingertips along her skin, raising goosebumps all over her body.

Lucy nods her head vehemently, absolutely giving him permission to touch her wherever he wants. She looks down and focuses on undoing the buttons of his vest. Then it’s on the floor next to his necktie. She works the buttons of his dress shirt, pulling it down over his shoulders as he pulls the white chemise from her body.

Lucy presses her breasts against his chest, enjoying the masculinity of his chest hair against her delicate skin. She holds onto the back of his neck and kisses his forehead as he lowers his mouth to her neck. She tilts her head back as he kisses her. His hand holds onto her lower back and the other explores her body. His fingers caress her collarbone as his mouth gently sucks and kisses her neck. She curls her fingers into his hair as his hand trails down to cup her breast. He gently massages her before running his fingertips along the side of her torso. She whimpers as his mouth encompasses her nipple, swirling the tip of his tongue around it.

“Flynn…” she moans as his hand reaches her hip. All she wants now is for him to slide his hand between her legs where she knows that she’s become very, very wet for him.

He stops, panting as he looks her in the eyes.

Lucy nibbles on his earlobe.

He leans into her, moaning, “Lucy, I… this isn’t how this happened in the journal.” He swallows as Lucy’s hand slides into his pants, beneath his boxer briefs, cupping his balls and gently massaging them in the palm of her hand. He swallows hard and continues. “We aren’t even supposed to kiss until…” He closes his eyes as Lucy’s lips kiss his neck, he can feel her tongue caressing his skin. “Not until after… after the… Titanic…” he pants.

Lucy stops what she’s doing and looks at him.

“Do you not want me now? Is it… too soon?” She asks, her voice soft.

“God, Lucy…” he steps back and looks at her. “I want this more than you know, but…” he shakes his head. “I don’t know if we should stray so far from what is in the journal.”

“Oh.” She removes her hand from his pants and turns away from him. She wonders, s _hould I get dressed? Is the moment over?_

“Is it important to do exactly as the journal says?” She asks.

“I… I don’t know,” he answers. “Honestly, so much has already changed, Lucy.” He pauses and stares at her bare back. All he wants to do is kiss her skin, and lead her to bed with him. “You weren’t supposed to be in the balcony at Ford’s Theatre… Santa Anna was supposed to spare the women and children… you got out, found me, and convinced me to go back in to save Wyatt and Rufus…”

Lucy turns around, her arms folded over her breasts as she looks up at him. “You would’ve gone back into the Alamo to save them? For me?”

Flynn steps toward her, his head lowered.

She doesn’t know it yet, but he would do anything for her.

Anything she asked of him.

“Just like I was going to go back to 1754 to make sure the three of you got back,” he pauses, “ _after_ I succeeded in destroying Rittenhouse without your interference, of course.”

Lucy lowers her eyes. She can’t believe how wrong she had been about him.

“You wrote that you thought it was important for me to get The Doc to cooperate with me, to hand over the names of all the members of Rittenhouse, but then… you…” he shakes his head, “you kept her from me. You found out that Rittenhouse wasn’t just a group of men, but one, single man who founded the group, and you didn’t include that in your journal. And I’m wondering, does that mean that the Lucy who wrote the journal didn’t know this fact? Does this mean that when _you_ write the journal that _you_ will include it? And if you do then… does that change everything when this happens again?”

“Is this supposed to happen again? Like a loop?” She asks.

“I… I don’t know, Lucy.” He shakes his head.

Lucy closes the gap between them. It’s awkward standing here with him, naked, talking about her journal and what was supposed to happen according to it.

“You mentioned the Titanic?” She asks quietly, wanting to get back to more _physical_ matters. He nods his head, trying not to look directly at her. She asks, “You say that you and I aren’t supposed to kiss until _after_ the Titanic?”

“Apparently, sometime in the future we work together and we survive the sinking and… Lucy, you wrote that I kissed you and you kissed me back and-”

Lucy goes to him. She gazes up into his eyes as she touches his neck, allowing her fingers to trace his jaw before she slowly wraps her arms around his neck, drawing his lips to hers. She caresses his bottom lip with her tongue. He gives in. To Hell with what the journal said was supposed to happen. He grasps onto the back of her head and opens his mouth to her. Their tongues explore each other with primal inclination.

Flynn picks Lucy up in his arms. He spins her around, pressing her back against the wall. Her hands cup his face as she tilts her head back to allow him access to her neck. She moans as his hands grasp onto her waist, pulling her center toward his. They both groan as the fabric of his pants prohibits their bodies from making proper contact. She reaches down and fumbles with the button and zipper of his pants.

He takes firm hold of her wrists and stops her, and he brings her hands to his mouth. He kisses her wrist, and her knuckles as he keeps his eyes locked with hers.

“Flynn…” she whimpers.

He inserts her index finger into his mouth and circles his tongue around it. She moans – that feels better than she could have ever imagined.

He closes his eyes, removing her finger from his mouth. “I want to taste you, Lucy,” he whispers as he moves one hand between her legs, and uses his other to hold her hand on his chest.

Lucy nods her head.

Flynn lowers himself to his knees, using his arms to spread her legs as he reaches up and holds onto her ass with both hands. He glances up at her, checking once more that she wants this just as much as he does. She’s biting down gently on her lower lip and watching him.

Lucy’s knees buckle when she feels him rub the scruff of his face against her inner thigh.

“Stop,” she says.

Flynn looks up at her and she’s shaking her head.

He rises to his feet and holds the back of her head.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

She takes hold of his hands, and leads him to the bed.

“I… I don’t like it up against a wall…” Her voice is meek as she reveals that she prefers lying in bed when she receives oral. She sits down and faces him, her fingers finish unzipping his pants. “I… I want you undressed.” She tells him, unable to make eye contact as she lowers his pants. She takes in the size of him which is wrapped snuggly in his boxer briefs. It strikes her that his size isn’t a surprise for her. She’s already seen another version of him naked, and has already sucked his balls. Tears sting her eyes and though everything she and future Lucy did with future Flynn was perfectly consented, she wishes that in the here and now that it was the first time she was discovering his _endowment_.

She doesn’t remove his boxers.

“Hey…” Flynn wipes a tear from her cheek. “If you don’t want this, we don’t have to-”

“It’s not that, it’s…” she closes her eyes and turns, crawling into bed and laying down on her side. It doesn’t feel right to do this with him without disclosing that she’s already been with his future self.

Flynn watches her. He’s concerned. Maybe his inhibitions are down because he’s already fucked another version of her tonight. Maybe because of that experience he’s taken this too far. He lays down beside her and drapes his arm over her waist. He nuzzles his nose into the crook of her neck and kisses her shoulder.

She sighs, now that they have made amends, he’s behaving much more like the future Flynn who had been here earlier. The real Garcia Flynn.

“Talk to me, Lucy,” he says.

“I’ve… tonight, well… while you were gone, I had visitors and…” She closes her eyes. How does she tell him what happened? Should she tell him what happened?

“Visitors?” He’s concerned. Did Karl leave his post at her hotel room door and someone got in and-

“Obviously, time travel is real. And I never considered the possibility that I would be visited by my future self, but that’s exactly what happened, Flynn. And… she was here and she was with her husband and-“

“He was me?”

Lucy nods her head, “How did you know?”

“They uh… they paid me a little visit too.” He admits, caressing her abdomen with his fingers. He wonders if part of their fantasy fulfillment was for his future self to be with two Lucys.

“Oh?” She’s surprised. “What did they… do with you?”

“Honestly?”

“Honestly.” She turns in his arms and looks into his eyes.

“Sex,” he tells her, holding his breath. “Future Lucy wanted two of me and…”

“Future Flynn wanted two of me.” Lucy lowers her voice and her eyes. She fingers his chest hair.

“Did you?” He asks, curious to know if this Lucy is physically attracted to him even though he’s been an asshole towards her and her friends.

“I did,” she nods. “Did you?”

“I did.”

They’re quiet for a moment as they both think about what this means.

“I guess we’re admitting we both want each other, huh?” She asks.

“I guess we are…” he kisses her forehead.

“Then… I guess that,” she slides her hand over the fabric of his boxers and strokes his erection, “if you want me, and I want you, then… even though we’ve been with future versions of ourselves, we still _our_ first time together…”

Flynn positions himself on top of her. He places his hand on the side of her ass and runs his hands up her body, cupping her breast in his hand for only a moment before holding tightly onto her shoulder. He kisses her as she wraps her arms around his neck. She moans into his mouth as his hand moves slowly back down her body. He gently squeezes her breast then trails the palm of his hand down her ribcage, to her abdomen, and finally between her legs.

Before his lips can leave hers to ask permission, she spreads her legs to grant it. He chuckles into her mouth at how quickly she is opening up to him. He slides his middle finger along her center. “How do you want it, Lucy?” He whispers into her ear. “My fingers or…” he licks her neck slowly, “my tongue?”

“Both,” she whispers.

Flynn’s brow arches as he slides his wet finger gently over her clit. Her body tenses. She grabs his face with both hands and kisses him.

“But… don’t let me get off. Not at first…” She tells him.

Flynn smirks, he already knows that she likes edging. He moves his middle finger around her clit slowly spelling out his name as she tells him what she likes.

G… A… R…

“I… I like to get close and then…” she moans as he traces the letter C… I… and A over her clit, “to back off for a while and then… again and again…” she arches her back as he traces F directly over her clit, adding more pressure with the letters L, Y, and double N.

He nibbles at her earlobe and with a deep, rough voice asks, “Can I insert my fingers into you?” She nods her head, and he slowly slides his finger inside her. He massages her inner wall. “Like that?” He asks.

“Mmmhm… more.”

She shifts position and spreads her legs further as he inserts a second finger. He pushes his fingers into her and curls them, trying to find her sweet spot. He watches as she closes her eyes and starts massaging her own breast and nipple as he gently, oh so very gently, starts moving his fingers inside. He kisses her collarbone as she moans his name. He takes her other nipple between his lips and flicks his tongue over it until her hips start grinding slowly against his hand.

She whines as she releases her breast and lowers her own hand to massage her clit.

He groans into her breast and opens his mouth to suck her delicate skin into its warmth. He teases her nipple with his teeth and she cries out. He looks up at her to make sure she’s enjoying what he’s doing. She is, of course, and he feels a sense of pride as he sees the smile on her face.

He removes his fingers from her and replaces her fingers with his at her clit. He’s firm, rubbing her in a circular motion. He removes her nipple from his mouth and rubs his cheek against her breast. “You’re so beautiful, Lucy…” he tells her as he kisses the soft skin beneath her breast. His lips trail down her abdomen to her core.

Her body trembles as Flynn opens his mouth to kiss her inner thigh as his fingers fondle her outer lips. He nibbles gently at her skin and rubs his scruff against her thigh. Her hands weave through his hair and hold onto him in anticipation. He slides his two fingers back inside her as his tongue circles slowly around her clit, not wanting to directly stimulate her just yet. He works his fingers inside her again. Thrusting, pressing, massaging – trying to locate her g-spot.

“Deeper…” Lucy instructs him, spreading her legs for him so it’s easier to find. Flynn pushes deeper into her as his lips nibble at her clit. Lucy bucks her hips against him. “Almost… more pressure…” He does as she says and presses his fingers more firmly against her inner wall. “Oh God! Yes! Right there!” Lucy exclaims.

As he massages her, she groans and grinds against his hand. He presses the tip of his tongue directly on her clit now. Then he releases the pressure and sucks gently at her. She squeals and arches her back.

“Harder,” she tells him and he does as instructed. Thrusting his fingers hard inside her, hitting the same spot that made her call out to God. She moans so loudly that he’s sure that Karl is going to rush in here to make sure that she’s not getting the best of him – he’d be shocked to discover he’s getting the best of her – but that doesn’t stop him from thrusting his fingers harder and harder against her g-spot as he continues to lick her clit. He uses the silky underside of his tongue to lick her back and forth slowly, then he uses the rough, flat surface of his tongue to lick her from his fingers back up to her clit.

Her entire body is moving in waves to meet his every thrust. Then he remembers that she likes to come close to the edge, settle, and rebuild. He trails his tongue from her clit to her navel as he removes his fingers from inside her.

She groans in frustration and props herself up on her elbows and looks down at him. Her eyes shimmer with tears and her skin glistens with sweat. She presses her hand on his chest and pushes him down onto his back. She hooks the elastic waistband of his boxers around her thumbs and pulls them off his body. His cock stands erect and she takes hold of it, stroking him from head to base with the palm of her hand.

A carnal sound emits from deep in his throat as she positions herself on top of him, positioning her wet core against his balls. She starts grinding gently against him as she continues to stroke his dick with both hands.

“Fuck, Lucy…” his voice quivers and his eyes are wide.

“You like that?” She purrs.

He nods his head. He can’t keep his eyes off of what she’s doing to his goddamn balls. He watches with a strained neck as his balls move against her center, feeling the warmth of her wetness covering him. He gasps as Lucy lets go of his shaft and directs her fingers to her clit, and her other hand to her breasts. He raises his knees to offer her something to lean back on as she continues to fuck his goddamn balls. He groans as pre-cum seeps from his dick. She wipes him clean with her fingertip and places her finger in her mouth, moaning as she licks the pre-cum from it.

Flynn resists every urge to touch himself and places his hands on Lucy’s thighs instead. And fuck! Just feeling the muscles in her legs contract as she thrusts against him, is hot. He digs his fingers hard into her skin and cries out as she moves off of him.

“Lucy-”

He is absolutely not beyond begging for her to fuck him.

She kneels next to him, takes his dick in her hand, and lowers her mouth onto him. Her other hand massages his balls. Her head moves up and down his shaft as she strokes him with her tongue. She doesn’t take him deep, and he doesn’t expect her too, but Jesus fucking Christ her hand works what her mouth can’t reach. He reaches out and strokes the side of her face, wanting her to know that he’s thoroughly enjoying what she’s doing to him. She opens her eyes and makes contact with him for only a second. And it’s a second long enough to drive him wild.

Her breasts make contact with his hipbone every time she sinks his dick into her mouth. She moans loudly and his hips buck against her. He grasps onto her hair and gently pulls it. He’d apologize for his actions, but… “AH FUCK!” he exclaims as she focuses the hard tip of her tongue on the head of his penis. She purses her lips and flicks her tongue back and forth on his tip again and again and fucking again.

She stops and looks at him coyly. She smiles and stops every goddamn thing she’s doing to him. He’s panting now. Heaving, really. And he reaches out to her, wanting more.

“I’m sorry…” she smiles mischievously. “Did you say something?”

“Lucy… draga…”

She raises an eyebrow and lays down next to him. She props herself up on her elbow and fondles his erect nipple.

He closes his eyes and groans.

“What does that mean…” she leans down and kisses his eyelid, running her hand through his hair. “Draga?”

“It… it…” Fuck him if he can ever utter another coherent word in his life, “it means…” he reaches out and rolls her onto her back, “sweetheart.” He kisses her hard as he moves his hand back between her legs. “How do you want it, draga?” He kisses her cheek. “Slow…” he teases her entry with his fingertip, “hard…” he presses his thumb hard against her clit, causing her to writhe beneath him, “rough…” he gently bites her shoulder, using his other hand to pinch her nipple. “Do you prefer me on top or… do you…” he moans then growls into her ear, “what gets you off, Lucy?”

Lucy smiles at him, touching his face. Excluding his future self, he’s the first man she’s been with that cares enough to ask her what she wants and how she likes it. This endears him to her even more now that it’s coming from her Flynn. Her heart flutters. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She’s never done this before. Never had the opportunity to express what she likes and what gets her off.

“If… if I’m on top I don’t need you to touch my clit to get off, but if I’m on bottom then… I…” she tries not to sound shy, but she’s failing miserably, “I need more stimulation…” She feels self-conscious telling him this. She averts her eyes, turning her head away from him.

Flynn smiles and wants to ease how uncomfortable it seems to be for her to talk about this. He lowers himself and kisses the long muscle of her neck. “You’re so beautiful, Lucy…” he mumbles into her ear. “Which do you prefer?” He asks. He places his fingertips beneath her chin and turns her to face him, “Top or bottom?”

“I like both, but… right now…” she pushes him onto his back, “having you beneath me…” she kisses his forehead as she reaches down and guides the tip of his dick over her clit. “How do you like it when you’re on bottom?”

“I’m almost always on bottom,” he tells her with a nonchalant shrug.

“Oh?” She sits up straight and looks down at him. “Do you not like it?”

“No. I love it, actually. It’s just others I’ve been with… they assumed that because I’m so much taller than they were that… it was just easier if I wasn’t on top.”

“And by _taller_ , you mean… thicker…?” She runs her hand over his erection.

He shrugs his shoulders modestly.

Lucy smiles and lays down next to him. She tugs at his waist until he gives in and lies on top of her. She runs her hands through his hair and kisses his jaw. “Then let’s start here and see where it takes us,” she whispers.

Flynn nods his head and reaches over and grabs a pillow. His heart races as he leans down and kisses her forehead. “Roll onto your side, draga.”

She does as she’s told and feels him set the pillow behind her ass. He kisses her waist and carefully rolls her onto her back, positioning her hips on top of the pillow. He kneels in between her legs and spreads her with both hands, taking his time to touch her center, checking that she’s wet enough for him to penetrate her. He hovers over her and kisses her forehead.

“And Lucy…” he whispers.

“Hm?”

Now it’s his turn to feel uncomfortable, “If I ask you to stop, stop. I’m only going to be good for one round.” He sees the disappointed expression on her face and can’t help but chuckle quietly. “But draga… I will tend to you as long and as often as you want tonight.” He caresses her cheek. “And I’m… I’m not as young as I used to be so… I uh…” He swallows hard before telling her, “frequent and direct stimulation helps me stay hard.”

She is enamored by his honesty with her. She touches his neck and gazes at his lips. He lowers himself to her and they kiss. Their tongues slowly curl around each other, and Flynn rests his hand against her forehead, his thumb caressing her brow. She slowly runs her hand down the side of his body, taking hold of his dick. She strokes him gently, paying extra attention to the sensitive area beneath his tip. He moans into her mouth, deepening their kiss. Flynn covers her breast with his hand as she raises her hips to rub the head of his cock against her clit. He uses his chin to turn her head to the side so he can kiss and suck at her neck as she guides him into her.

He cries out her name, and his heart pounds in his chest as her warmth surrounds the tip of his penis. He squeezes her breast harder than he intends which only makes her writhe against him more. He opens his eyes and looks down at her. He knows he’s above average and wants to be gentle with her. He understands that she’s not as experienced with his size as her future counterpart had been earlier tonight.

Lucy winces as he presses into her slowly. His girth stretching her. She trembles as she slowly exhales. He kisses her as he pushes her back against the pillow. He moves his hand from her breast, slowly over her abdomen, and then surrounds her clit with three fingers. He slowly massages her.

He’s just over an inch inside her when she whimpers into his mouth. She turns her head to the side and squeezes her eyes shut. He stops moving and caresses the side of her head with his other hand.

“Am I too much?” He asks quietly. He’s absolutely willing to stop if she’s not ready for him.

“Mmm… s’good… just…” she inhales sharply as she tries to reposition herself. “Thick…” she wets her lips, “you’re very… thick.” She lowers her voice and then confides in him, “You’re the largest I’ve been with, Flynn.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispers as he kisses a tear from her cheek.

“Don’t be.” She reaches between them and replaces his fingers with her own at her clit. “Let me do this, if you could… use both your hands to hold yourself up a little higher… control the depth?” Lucy feels her cheeks flush. She’s never been comfortable communicating with her lovers. It feels foreign to her, as if it is something she shouldn’t be doing, but he nods his head and places both hands on either side of her.

Her heart flutters as she realizes that he isn’t like the others. His goal here isn’t his own climax. He wants to work with her, communicate with her to make this an enjoyable experience for them both. And goddamn if that isn’t sexy, she doesn’t know what is.

He presses his hands into the mattress to give himself a little extra lift, to keep his body weight from inadvertently pushing deeper into her before she’s ready. He watches as she inserts her fingers into her mouth, then reaches down and spreads her saliva around his cock for added lubrication. She returns her fingers to her clit and lightly massages herself. She nods at him to let him know that she’s good for him to proceed.

He circles his hips as she exhales. Her muscles relax around him and he slowly pushes into her. He watches as she closes her eyes and tilts her head back, looking for any sign that this is hurting her. Her lips curl into a smile and she bites her lower lip. She groans as she slowly rubs her clit, raising her hips to match the rhythm of his shallow thrusts.

Flynn takes hold of her free hand and weaves his fingers with hers, holding her hand. He stares into her eyes as he continues to slowly grind against her. Holding back only makes the build of his own orgasm that much more intense.

“Deeper…” she moans.

He lets go of her hand and reaches down where he’s entered her. She’s so goddamn fucking wet for him that it’s trickling down her ass. So, he does as she’s asked. He pushes further into her, and the sensation of her inner walls surrounding him, squeezing him… _oh God!_ ... his body trembles as he grunts quietly.

Lucy winces again and lets out a soft groan.

“You ok?” He asks, slowing his rhythm.

She squeezes her eyes shut and removes her fingers from her clit. She reaches back and grasps onto the pillow behind her. She nods her head and answers, “Only… hurts a little, but…” she moans, “feels good.”

“Relax, sweetheart…” He leans down and kisses her chest.

Her eyes lock with his as she takes a deep breath.

She exhales slowly.

She holds his hips with both hands and grinds in synch with his slow thrusts. As her body relaxes, his dick sinks deeper inside her. He lowers himself to his elbows, and holds his hands beneath her shoulders. He closes his eyes and grunts as her fingers run up and down the side of his body. Then her lips are searching for his mouth. She gently bites at his bottom lip. He opens his mouth to her and they kiss again as their bodies slowly rock against each other.

He holds her hand in his, pressing it down into the mattress. He loses traction and accidentally slides further into her. She lets out a loud moan, her hand grasping hard to his. She grimaces and bites down on her lower lip, and all she can manage to say is a quiet, “ow.”

Flynn shakes his head. He cries out and buries his face into her neck. He grimaces as he stops thrusting. He knows that she’s wet enough for him, but his slip caused her unnecessary pain, and he’s afraid if he continues to bury himself inside her that he’ll only hurt her more.

“Garcia…?”

“Lucy… I can’t…”

She lets go of his hand and touches his face, her thumb caressing his jaw.

“Talk to me. Tell me what’s going on,” she tells him. “Do you need to stop?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”

Lucy’s mouth is agape. Yes, that sudden slip was unexpected and she hadn’t been ready for it, and it hurt, but… she doesn’t want him to stop. She wants more of him. So much more. She reaches up and runs her hand through his hair. She wipes a bead of sweat from his forehead. She looks him in the eye as she wraps one leg around his lower back and presses her heel into him.

“Deeper…” She tells him.

She runs her hand through his hair again and kisses his forehead, telling him, “I want you, Garcia…”

He trusts her.

If she didn’t want more of him, he trusts that she would tell him. He shifts his position as she pushes back against the pillow to give them a better angle for deeper penetration.

It only hurts a little as he pushes into her again, but that little taste of pain is delightful. She moans and grunts with his every thrust, wrapping both her arms around his neck as he kisses her.

“Faster…” She tells him, and he does as he’s told.

With each quick thrust he pushes further into her until his balls are slapping against her ass. The feel of her legs wrapped around his waist is exquisite as he pumps into her. Her moans are growing louder and louder. Sweat drips from his forehead onto her neck and he licks it away.

“I’m so close…” he tells her.

“Mmm…” She purrs.

He knows he should stop but the temptation of orgasm is too strong. He shakes his head. Even if he does reach his climax, he’ll keep on fucking her.

Without so much as a word, Lucy pushes him off of her. His dick slips out of her as she pushes him onto his back. She straddles him, leaning over him to kiss his forehead. She takes hold of his dick and rubs it against her clit. She moans and writhes as she works him against her.

Flynn takes a deep breath. His cock is fucking throbbing, threatening to spill over, sending him into oblivion. It’s good that she stopped him when she did otherwise his night of pleasure would most certainly be over. She lets go of his dick and attends to other areas of his body. And he spends the next few minutes enjoying the feel of her hands on his shoulders, and on his chest and abdomen. The sweet sensation of her lips nibbling at his earlobe as her fingers caress the scruff on his face…

_I might never shave again…_

The throbbing in his cock has subsided, but he’s still hard for her so he reaches down, taking hold of his dick. He guides himself back inside her. Her eyes meet his and she smiles, placing her hands on his chest. She thrusts her hips against him over and over again until his entire length is within her.

He props himself up on his elbows to give him a better view of their bodies.

She grinds against him, angling herself so that his shaft rubs against her g-spot. She works his dick in and out of her, raising her hips and slamming them back down against him. She continues to hang onto the back of his head, rubbing her cheek against his nose… his forehead… and the side of his face. Kissing him as she grunts and moans, fucking him hard.

Flynn falls backward onto the bed, no longer supporting himself upright with his elbows. Lucy places her hands on his chest. Her mouth is wide open and the sounds she’s making are so loud, and so goddamn erotic. He holds her hips with his hands and helps her fuck him. He grunts loudly as his dick slides right out of her. She squeals in frustration of the lost contact, but is quick to reach down with one hand and take hold of him, shoving him back inside.

He grunts and bites his lower lip, “hold on… stop.”

Lucy stops.

She is still and feels his dick throbbing inside her. She breathes heavy through her mouth and looks down at her lover. She sits up and rests her hands on his abdomen. “Did you come?” She whispers even though she didn’t feel the warmth of him shoot off inside her.

He shakes his head, “no.” He wets his lips. “I don’t want to come yet.”

She lifts herself off his cock and lays down next to him. She drapes her leg over his, being careful not to touch his dick. She runs her fingers lightly over his chest hair, and circles his nipple with her fingertip. She kisses his shoulder. He turns toward her, cupping her face in his hand. He kisses her. Touching her neck… her collarbone… her breast… then he gropes her ass hard and spanks her lightly.

“Mmm,” she groans, and then whispers into his ear, “spank me again, Garcia…”

She rolls away from him, onto her stomach. She rests the side of her head on a pillow and holds onto it, raising her ass into the air. He raises his brow. He knows this shouldn’t surprise him. Earlier, he had watched his future self spank his Lucy hard on her ass as she orgasmed.

She likes it a little rough, and he’s more the uh… gentle and responsive type.

Go figure. That’s quite the opposite of how they’ve been playing the game of cat-and-mouse through time. He’s wild, unhinged, and willing to burn the world down, while she has been timid, scared and careful in her pursuit of him.

Flynn kneels behind her and runs his hands up the back of her legs. He’s still hard so he positions himself so his shaft is between her legs. He places his hands on her ass and squeezes her gently. He runs his hands along her skin, kneading her muscles. She groans in anticipation.

He raises his hand, cupping it and lightly slaps her ass, then kneads her muscles again where he hit her. She spreads her legs just enough that his cock’s length rubs against her clit. He slaps her ass again. Three times quick, with the same soft intensity. She squeals. He leans over her back and kisses the back of her neck then spanks her harder. She cries out and with one hand she reaches between her legs and fondles the tip of his dick with light pressure. Not enough to get him off, but just enough to keep him hard.

He runs his hand up and down her ass again and whispers in her ear, “I love the way you moan, draga…” as he slides his hand down her crack, moves his cock aside, and inserts one finger into her core.

She moans loudly at his unexpected but totally welcome penetration.

“Harder,” she grunts.

He removes his finger from her and spanks her hard with an open palm.

“Again…” she growls.

He only holds back a small amount of his strength as he raises his hand and spanks her hard, twice. She slams her hips back onto the mattress below her and buries her face into the pillow and cries out. He runs his hands down her back and lowers himself so that his face is at her ass. With one hand he gently massages where he hit her. She moans, turning her head on the pillow, trying to look back at him as he plants soft kisses on her reddening skin to try to soothe any lingering pain.

He crawls up next to her, keeping his hand on her ass, massaging her. He kisses a tear that falls down her cheek. He nuzzles his face against hers and quietly asks, “more?”

“Nn… s’good…” she shakes her head.

She rolls onto her side to face him and he pulls her closer to him, rubbing his nose against hers. She reaches down between them and with two fingers, strokes his shaft. He closes his eyes and wets his lips. He reaches between them and runs his fingers within her silky folds. They gaze into each other’s eyes as they masturbate one another.

“Have you done that before? Spanking?” She whispers, lowering her eyes.

“No.”

She stops stroking him and rests her hands on his waist. He follows her lead and spreads his palm over her center and holds her.

“Did you like it?” She asks, playing with his chest hair, still not making eye contact.

“I think so.” He looks down at her just as she’s raising her eyes to look at him. He smiles. “I wouldn’t have hit you as hard as I did if you weren’t telling me to do it.” He wets his lips. “I did like gently slapping your ass though… that was kinda hot.” He smiles wide which seems to relieve her of her shyness. He finds it adorable that she so easily commanded him to spank her, yet talking about it makes her shy.

Lucy grins at him as she wraps her arm under his shoulder and pulls him to her.

She kisses him.

“This might be the oxytocin speaking right now, but… I think I’m falling in love with you, Garcia.”

“Must be the oxytocin then.” He winks at her and then laughs along with her.

Lucy rests her head against him and sighs. She wraps her arm across his waist and closes her eyes. Flynn watches as her chest rises and falls with every breath. He reaches out and places a strand of hair behind her ear and caresses her cheek with the back of his hand.

“Can I ask you something, Lucy?” He whispers.

“Hm?”

“Did you orgasm when I was spanking you?”

“H-how did you know?” She opens her eyes.

“With the future Lucy, she uh… cried when she orgasmed, and I don’t know if you were crying because I hurt you, or because you… got off…”

“I haven’t had a partner give me an orgasm in a long time, Garcia.” She looks up into his eyes. “And on the rare occasion that I’m with someone who can give that to me… it’s always more intense than when I’m on my own and I… I cry.” She kisses his shoulder. “It’s a good thing.”

He smiles and clears his throat. “So, I uh… I haven’t…” he motions to his dick “yet, and…”

“You’re cute when you’re nervous,” Lucy teases him.

She knows exactly what he’s getting at, and it hasn’t escaped her mind either. She runs her hand down to his dick, it’s gone soft since they’ve been laying here in each other’s arms. She starts massaging him with her entire hand. His shaft… his balls… his groin…

She looks up into his eyes and he’s just staring at her adoringly as she works him back to an erection. He caresses his hand through her hair and inhales just the faintest scent of strawberry. He kisses the top of her head as his cock swells under her expert touch.

She sits up and throws her leg over his waist to straddle him again. She lets go of his dick, leans over him, and whispers into his ear, “feel free to spank me again as I fuck you.”

He groans as she guides his erection to her center. She keeps it in her hand as she rubs her wetness along his shaft to lubricate him for penetration. When she’s ready, she rubs his tip over her clit and then takes him inside. She moves her hips in a circular motion as she rests her elbows on either side of his body. She kisses his forehead and lifts her hips up so he starts to slide out of her, and then she buries him in her over and over again. She moves slowly against him, then fast, curling her hand behind his head as she kisses, licks, and sucks at the side of his neck.

Flynn grunts as he lifts his hips off the bed to match her thrusts. He’s been built up and brought down a few times already. He knows that it won’t be long until he comes. He gropes her ass with both hands and lightly spanks her until she’s euphoric and giggling at the erotic sensations he’s giving to her.

“You like that, don’t you?” His voice rumbles as he slaps her ass again.

She lifts herself up and rolls her eyes into the back of her head. She opens her mouth, closes her eyes and places her hands on his chest and starts riding his cock hard. His length moves easily in and out of her as she bounces against his body.

He stops slapping her ass and focuses his attention on her clit. He presses two fingers firmly on both sides of it and strokes her, careful not to directly stimulate her. And when he does, he thinks that he’s made the mistake of curling his index finger underneath the hood of her clit. She screams as her body collapses onto his chest. She struggles to lift herself back up as he continues stroking her. She kisses him, violently. Gently and yet not so gently biting and pulling at his bottom lip.

She growls at him, “Fuck me.”

She sits back up and arches her back, running her hands and arms up through her hair as she lowers her shoulders behind her onto the mattress. Flynn’s eyes are wide, discovering how flexible her back is, but he still wraps both his arms around her lower back to support her. He doesn’t want her to injure herself. Especially in 1893 where showing up at a hospital with a sex injury wouldn’t exactly be ideal.

He lowers Lucy onto her back and rises before her on his knees, draping her legs over his thighs. He thrusts hard into her, watching as her breasts jolt up and down as he fucks her. He takes firm hold of her waist and thrusts hard again, pulling her body toward him. She cries out and squeezes her own breast hard. He increases his speed and the intensity of his penetration.

His balls are throbbing, threatening to force him to spill into her at any moment. He watches as his girl, his Lucy, gropes her breasts, pinches her nipples, and runs her hands down her abdomen all the way to her clit. He grunts as he watches her slap her clit hard. She groans and decides that massaging her clit hard is better.

“Oh God! Garcia!” She cries out.

Her breathing is uneven, and heavy as he starts pulling out of her – all the way to his tip, and then pushing slowly back into her.

Lucy wraps her arms around her head and then reaches back toward the foot of the bed, wanting something, anything, to hold onto. But she can’t quite reach it. Not that it matters. She’s starting to lose all control of her body. Her skin tingles, flushing with warmth as her body is pushed closer to release. Her hips move like waves of water crashing against Flynn’s cock as he pounds into her. His hands move up the side of her body to massage her breasts. He pinches her nipples, twisting them between his fingertips.

Her eyes roll back and her legs kick in every direction as her body convulses. Her knees squeeze his torso as she thrashes against him. Her fingernails grip hard into his forearm as she hangs onto him for dear life. Her mouth is wide open, but the orgasm is so intense that she can’t make a sound. Her hands clutch at the bedsheets and her legs shake outside of her control. She squeezes her eyes shut and she swears that she’s going to blackout from the pure pleasure of… the exquisite sensation of Garcia Flynn fucking her.

And he’s so close to his own fucking orgasm now. And this is different, very different than what he experienced earlier with her future counterpart. This is more intense, more intimate and… Jesus!

Her contractions squeeze him hard, pulsating around him again and again.

Throbbing.

Tears stream down her face.

Her body lifts off the bed and every muscle in her body stiffens as he pushes her over the edge again.

He did this to her.

Flynn feels her muscles throbbing around him, and he doesn’t even give one fuck about his own climax. All he wants is to bring her to the edge as much as he can. Each wave of her contractions around his cock is harder and stronger than the last. He moves his hands back to her waist. He knows that she’s multi-orgasmic so he takes a deep, controlled breath and moves her body against his cock. She’s incapable of controlling her own movement right now so this is all up to him.

He moves his fingers to her clit, and remembering that his future self told him that when she’s overstimulated that direct touch can hurt her, he only slowly strokes the side of her clit. She lets out a scream that sounds like something in between his first name _Garcia_ and the word _fuck_ , as she bucks her hips against him. He pushes deeper into her until his balls are slapping against her firm, sweet ass. He lowers his body onto her. She wraps her arms and legs around him and kisses him so fucking hard.

“LUCY!” He grunts.

“Unnghhhhh!”

The noise comes from deep in her throat and he slides his hand back up her body. She takes hold of his hand and leads it to her throat, using her fingers to wrap his around her. She applies pressure on his hand to show him how much harder he can choke her. She lets go and opens her mouth wide and gasps for air, jutting her breasts up toward him. He feels her swallow and then inhale sharply as her entire body trembles again. Another orgasm.

“Lucy?” He asks, checking that she can still respond to him as he holds her neck.

“S’good…” she swallows again and looks into his eyes.

He hasn’t incorporated choking into his sex life before, but he’s trained. He knows how much pressure is too much pressure, and he knows where to apply pressure so he doesn’t seriously injure her or accidentally kill her. As much as he wants to experiment with her, he releases her neck and kisses her instead. He’s not comfortable choking her without having had a proper discussion about the use of a safe word or what either of them is ok or not ok with. He looks into her eyes and she nods her head.

She understands.

She moves her hands to his waist and holds onto him as he moves against her. She touches the side of his face and looks deep into his eyes. Her inner walls are still contracting around him. She brushes her fingertips across his lips and tells him, “Come for me.”

He takes hold of the base of his dick and carefully pulls out of her. She whines and lifts her hips to try to maintain contact with him. He takes a deep breath then slowly pushes himself back into her, filling her with every inch of himself. He slowly pulls out again, rubbing the underside of his cock on her clit… up and down… and slow… fast… then back and forth with just the tip.

She gasps at his direct stimulation, and tells him, “that’s too much... I don’t want it to hurt.”

He nods his head and avoids touching her clit.

He pushes back inside her, spreading her again. She squirms beneath him as he pulls all the way out, rubbing his tip against her ass. He doesn’t want to bring her to another orgasm right now. The last few have been very intense. He wants to bring her back down, only giving her little waves of pleasure. He gently caresses her breasts and kisses her shoulder until her breathing has returned to normal, and her muscles have stopped convulsing.

He sinks down her body and kisses between her breasts, her navel, her lower abdomen… and he gently kisses her clit as he strokes her thin pubic hair with his fingers. Her fingers weave through his hair. He moans and licks the side of her clit.

“Volim te, Lucy…” he whispers as he lowers his hand to her core and spreads her lips so he can fondle her silk folds with his fingers. He kisses the crevasse between her opening and her inner thigh. He moans, sending vibrations through her body.

“Hmmm…” Lucy moans her approval and gently tugs at his hair as she holds onto his head. She raises her knees and spreads her legs. She wants more. She wants to feel him come inside her.

He removes his fingers from her and caresses her pubic hair with his thumb. He rests his head on her stomach and looks up at her, “You ok?”

“Mmhmm…” She answers.

She rubs her heel against his ass and brings it to rest lazily on his lower back.

“You didn’t come,” she says. “I want you to come for me, Garcia.”

“Not yet…” He kisses the delicate skin beneath her breast. “I enjoy pleasuring you, draga…” he mumbles.

“Mmm… thank you…”

“You’re welcome…” He plants small kisses between her breasts… the crook of her neck…

“But what about you…?” Lucy asks, taking his face in her hands as he kisses her forehead.

She pulls him to her mouth.

They kiss.

More fervently with each caress of their lips.

Deeper with every stroke of their tongues.

Lucy’s fingertips drift slowly up and down his back. She tilts her head back to allow him access to her neck. She smiles at the sensation of his scruff rubbing against her soft skin. She pushes at his shoulder until he’s on his side, facing her. He kisses her shoulder as her hand strokes his arm. She weaves her legs with his and moves so that his dick rubs against her thigh. Her hand moves up to his shoulder and down again, stopping on his chest where she pinches his nipple. Their mouths meet again in a slow, tantalizing kiss.

Breathless, Lucy pulls away and rests her forehead against his.

She closes her eyes and revels in the way his hands explore her body. The way his thumbs massage her shoulders before lowering to hold onto her elbow as he kisses her collarbone. It’s hard to believe this is the same Garcia Flynn that kidnapped her and forced her to come here with him, to Chicago. The man who’s now running his fingertips along the side of her body – causing her skin to prickle at his touch – is worshipping her now. He touches her as if she’s a delicate religious relic which he has been forbidden to touch all his life. She closes her eyes as his hand slides down the side of her ass, to the back of her leg, stopping to massage the side of her knee.

“Do…” she moans as he kisses her nipple, “do you love me?” She whispers.

He stops.

She feels lightheaded and dizzy now that her question is out in the open.

Flynn doesn’t dare look up into her eyes as her question echoes in his mind.

Does he love her?

He’s sure that he’s said it to her tonight, but doesn’t know if it came out in English or Croatian.

The silence between them rings in his ears. Is it too soon to make such declarations? Of course, he loves her. He’s been trying not to fall in love her from the second time he laid eyes on her at the Hindenburg. He’s tried to convince himself that what she wrote about them couldn’t possibly be real.

But tonight, he met his future self and that man’s wife _is_ Lucy Preston.

He holds her face in his hands and kisses her cheek.

“Of course, I love you, Lucy…” he smiles, “how could I not fall in love with you?”

“But you don’t even know me,” she whispers.

“I know as much as you wanted me to know about you… from what you wrote in the journal.” He sighs. “I know that’s not really getting to know you, but…”

“But?” Lucy is hopeful.

“I’d like to get to know you…” He nibbles on her earlobe and whispers, “but I understand if you don’t want that.”

Lucy laughs quietly.

“What?” He asks, rubbing his nose on hers.

“What about anything tonight tells you that I _don’t_ want that?”

“Well…”

“Don’t,” she playfully warns him.

“Don’t what?” He winks at her.

“Bring up anything that happened before this… especially the whole stupid kidnapping thing.” She smirks.

He nods his head. She’s right. Too much has happened between them since he kidnapped her and brought her here. Too much has happened since she found him sitting in that bar across the street – after his future wife and himself fucked him. Too much has happened since they came back to this hotel and _found common ground_.

“I want to get you off, Flynn…” She cups his face and kisses his jaw.

“Mmm… call me Garcia.”

“I think I have been already, Garcia…” She smiles as she caresses his face with her thumb. Saying his first name feels forbidden, sinfully so, especially now that he’s asked it of her. She likes the way his name tastes on her lips, so she says his name again, “Garcia…” and draws his lips to hers. She moans into his mouth, “Garcia…”

He gives a second’s thought to asking her if she loves him, but he knows the answer. It’s much too soon for her to actually have fallen in love with him. And he doesn’t want to put that kind of pressure on her tonight. For now, he’ll take her oxytocin-induced confession that she thinks she’s falling in love with him. But he’ll wait as long as it takes for her to really fall in love with him. And judging by the way she’s touching him, kissing him, and the way they’re… making love… he’s positive that it will happen sooner rather than later – time travel journal entries be damned.

They’re changing history.

Their future history.

With future Lucy, he had fucked her. And almost as soon as they were finished, he left without so much as a word to her and her husband. What do you say in a situation like that? He didn’t know and he didn’t think it was important to figure out. Future Lucy and Garcia Flynn didn’t come to him with any intention of bringing him into their marital sex life beyond tonight.

With his Lucy though… God… with his Lucy…

With this beautiful woman who is placing soft kisses along his jaw… he wants to savor every minute, every second with her. He closes his eyes and sighs as her hand reaches between them and starts stroking him.

“I know I’ll love you one day, Garcia…” she murmurs.

His heart swells in his chest and he pushes his dick against the palm of her hand. He holds onto the back of her head. His lips tremble as he kisses her. He doesn’t know what tonight means for later today, tomorrow, or even a week or year from now. He understands that any changes to history can alter the future in ways they can’t predict. None of this was supposed to happen until _after_ a trip to the Titanic in 1912. How much is that journal going to change once the sun rises and they step out of here, together, into a new day? Into a new future?

“Maybe I already do…” she tells him, pulling out of their kiss to look into his eyes.

She sits up and lets go of his erection, pushing him at the hip until he’s lying on his back. She kneels between his legs and leans over him. She pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear before laying on top of him, her head on his heart.

“Lucy…?”

“Shh…”

She hears his heart pounding as they lay still together. Her body rises and falls with his every inhale and exhale. She wraps her arms underneath his shoulders and sighs. She could stay like this forever, with one of his hands in her hair and the other on her back. She sighs contentedly and tells him, “I want to taste you, Garcia.” She smiles as she hears his heartbeat quicken. She runs her hand down the side of his torso, and slides it between his legs to finger the skin of his inner thigh.

He groans in anticipation.

“You like that?” She asks quietly.

“I do.”

She smiles at him as she moves down his body. She circles her tongue around his nipple, and then licks him to the edge of his pubic hair as her hand teases his balls with her fingertips. He groans, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

He hisses as she takes hold of his shaft and presses it against his abdomen, and his body shudders when she massages his balls with the palm of her other hand, gently fondling his fragile skin. She leans into him and kisses his groin with soft, delicate pecks. She looks up and smiles as she sees the muscles of his chest and abdomen move as he tries to control himself.

“How do you like it?” She asks him, even though not too long ago she had been sucking future Flynn’s balls as she and her future self grinded against each other. “Soft? Hard? Slow…? Fast?”

“I…” he swallows, “I like it hard and… slow… and draga… I…”

“Yes…?”

“It really turns me on when…”

“Hmm?” Lucy kisses the tip of his penis.

“Suck and…” he groans as her hand slides down his shaft, “lick my balls.”

“Mmm…” Lucy moans as she opens her mouth and takes his dick into her mouth, giving his balls no attention whatsoever.

“Lucy…” he growls, reaching down to hold onto the back of her head.

She slides his dick from her mouth and nuzzles into him, gently kissing his balls with her wet, open mouth. He moans his approval and weaves his fingers through her hair, gently pulling at it. She fills her mouth with his right testicle and moves her tongue slowly around it as she holds onto his erection and strokes him firm and slow. He lifts his hips off the mattress as her thumb circles him, spreading his pre-cum all over the head of his dick. She pulls back and carefully releases him from her mouth and gives the same attention to his left ball. She moans, sending an electric spark through his body.

The sensation of Lucy sucking on his balls is almost too much for him to handle. Flynn lifts his head and forces his eyes open to look down at her between his legs. He pulls harder on her hair and she looks up at him. Her eyes meet his as she releases his testicle from her mouth. She looks away and she kisses his balls tenderly again. Her lips are soft yet firm with him. He bucks his hips recklessly with each stroke of her hand on his shaft. She presses his dick against his abdomen again and his body writhes as she licks him slowly from his perineum, between his balls, and with a pointed tongue all the way up the underside of his cock.

He gasps as she sinks his dick into her mouth. Her head bobs up and down faster and faster until he’s thrusting against her goddamn face. He hears her breathing hard through her nose.

“S-stop…” he groans, “Lucy… I don’t… not in your mouth…”

Lucy removes him from her mouth. She looks at him, wetting her lips. “So… the question now, Garcia, is… how do you want it?”

Garcia holds the back of her head and kisses her. He answers honestly, “My balls are throbbing, Lucy…” he chuckles. “I’m sure I could hold off longer, but… draga… the faster, the better and…” He circles his finger around her clit again. “And if I can get you off again…” He winks.

“You on bottom?” She asks.

He nods his head, winks and then adds, “for now.”

She takes hold of his cock and holds it still in the palm of her hand. She can feel it throbbing and pulsating, and she knows he’s so close to coming. With both of her knees on either side of him, she guides him into her and does as he’s asked. She circles her hips quickly to help sink his length into her as she runs her hands through her hair.

His hands are on her breasts now and he’s massaging her hard, twisting and pinching her nipples as his hips buck against her. His thrusts increase with intensity as he’s pushed closer to orgasm. He grunts loudly, using all his strength to flip Lucy onto her back. He holds her behind both knees as he pounds into her, draping one leg over his shoulder to allow him even deeper penetration. She’s so wet that he can easily pull most of his length out of her and slam it back inside, and he does so, quickly. The tension in his body is building. He looks down between them and it fucking thrills him to see his cock soaked by her arousal for him. He pushes further and further into her. She winces but tells him to keep fucking her deep.

Lucy stops breathing as she feels another orgasm building deep in her pelvis. The sensation spreads into her abdomen and her skin prickles just before the orgasm engulfs her entire body.

“OH GOD!” She cries out.

Tears are streaming down her face as her hips raise upward against her will. Every muscle in her body is tense. Whatever the fuck Flynn is doing to her, he has reached a place she never knew existed that brings her this intense of an orgasm. Finally, she cries out and takes a deep, choking breath. She gasps, opening her eyes to look at her lover. The muscles in his neck are taut. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut and his face contorts as he fucks her.

With one last hard thrust inside her, his body goes still. His warm semen spills inside her, overflowing and slowly trickling out between their bodies. He collapses onto her, crushing her with his weight. He grasps onto her shoulders and buries his face into the crook of her neck. He groans, sending hedonic vibrations throughout her body.

Lucy lowers her legs and runs her toes along the back of his legs, pushing her knees to the side to ensure he remains deep inside her. His body stills and she can feel his dick throbbing against her inner walls. She smiles and wipes a bead of sweat from his forehead. She feels another build inside her and shifts her hips and slowly starts moving against him again. It doesn’t take much before her body trembles again. Tears are streaming down her face. She’s sobbing uncontrollably as her body continues to quiver against his. She holds onto the back of his head and kisses him.

Flynn holds onto her lower back and repositions them, still connected, on their sides. He watches Lucy as her body continues to react to her orgasms. He wipes away the tears from her face and kisses her forehead as he whispers sweet nothings in Croatian into her ear.

He waits until her body has stopped contracting before carefully sliding out of her. He moves to the other side of the bed where it’s clean for them to lay with each other. Lucy moves with him and falls back into his arms. She rests her hand on his chest and sighs.

One day ago, no… less than a day ago she stood in front of Flynn, using her body to shield John Rittenhouse from what she believes would have been certain death. She had been afraid of Flynn then. Unsure what he would do to her in his quest to destroy Rittenhouse once and for all. Now she finds herself in his arms, and he in hers – and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She opens her eyes and looks at him with a new appreciation, a new understanding.

This is what she’s meant to be.

His partner.

His lover.

Something feels different. As if consummating their relationship has sent a tidal wave through time that will affect the way everything happens for them going forward.

“Garcia…?”

“Hm?”

“Everything’s different now, isn’t it?”

His eyes meet hers and he nods his head. “So much that I’m not sure that we need the journal to proceed.” He massages his thumb against her shoulder. “Now that you’ve…” Somehow he still hesitates to believe this, “joined me… and what happened with us tonight…” he kisses the top of her head. “Everything has changed.”

Lucy strokes his chest hair with her fingers. She lowers her gaze and whispers, “are we… together?”

“Yes,” he answers, leaving no room for doubt in his mind or hers.

She closes her eyes as he runs his hand over the top of her head. He kisses her temple as she mumbles something about love, the future, and… being at his side forever. He takes a breath and caresses her shoulder. His skin is cool so he pulls the blanket up over their naked bodies. She turns into him, her hands curl underneath her chin, pressing against his chest. He kisses her forehead and hums _I Wished on the Moon_ quietly to her as she falls asleep.

Flynn listens as she breathes, in… and out…

He wonders how much he and Lucy have changed the future history of their future selves.

He saw the way that future Lucy looked at and touched her husband, just as he saw the way future Garcia Flynn had looked at his wife. They love each other – he looks down at Lucy in his arms – they love each other deeply.

He wonders if their future selves have returned home yet, or if they’re still here in 1893 and will be returning to a future born from tonight. He prays that they’re already home so that they won’t be returning to a future unknown.

Flynn drapes his hands over Lucy’s waist and closes his eyes. He breathes slow and deep as he relaxes his muscles. He imagines a future with Lucy as he drifts off to sleep… waking up in the morning, with Lucy in his arms. Heading back home to 2016… Karl learning to deal with her being part of his team now… taking Lucy out to eat, or to the symphony, conversing with her in French… walking hand-in-hand with her along the San Francisco coast… how he’d propose to her on the second level of the Eiffel Tower in Paris… their beachfront wedding near Marjan Hill in Split, Croatia… a positive pregnancy test… and the birth of their children… two girls, maybe a boy, maybe two boys... three kids, maybe four.

Four is a good number.

\-----

It’s close to midnight when Garcia and Lucy leave the bunker. They watch to make sure that Rufus – in the tired state that he was in, they did find him fast asleep on that old Kem Weber sofa when they returned from 1893, after all – properly locks up behind him.

Rufus waves at them as he gets into his car and Garcia pulls out onto the darkened road.

Lucy can’t keep her eyes off of her husband as he focuses on the road ahead of them. Somehow, she notes, he looks younger. Of course, after the night they had with their younger selves, it’s possible that he thrust a lot of tension out of his system. Lucy’s lips curl into a smile as she rests her hand on her husband’s upper thigh.

“What are you thinking about?” She asks.

“Our future children.”

“Ahh…” Lucy nudges him playfully, “your wildest fantasy.”

Garcia takes his eyes off the road for a moment and smiles at his wife. He shrugs.

“I’ve thought about having kids with you since before we were married, Lucy. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve imagined you as a mother. How many times I hear you singing around the house and want to hear you singing quiet lullabies to our babies as I stand behind you, my arms wrapped around your waist.” He returns his attention to the road. “You can’t tell me that you never daydreamed about being a mom, right?”

Lucy leans against him and rests her head on his shoulder.

“I’ve thought about how I would tell you I was pregnant whenever it might happen. I figured I’d have planned some elaborate scenario, but instead I’d end up blurting it out at a not-so-appropriate moment, probably with other people in the room, while we’re arguing over something stupid.”

Garcia laughs and nods his head, “That sounds like us.”

Lucy gives him a knowing smile; they do have their moments. She sighs, “I’ve thought about what having more children would mean to you. About how when our son or daughter got older, how you would tell them about Iris.” Lucy settles into him. “I always end up with tears in my eyes thinking about that, you know?”

“I wish you could’ve known her, and Lorena too.”

“I wish we could’ve found a way to save them,” Lucy whispers.

The topic of Lorena and Iris is a sensitive one. Garcia blinks back tears and runs his hand on top of Lucy’s leg. “Just as I wish we could’ve saved Amy.”

“They live in our memory, and through the stories we tell about them. I want our kids to know everything about them both.”

Garcia leans over and kisses the top of her head, adding, “Just as they’ll know all about their Aunt Amy.”

Lucy nods her head before closing her eyes.

They remain silent for the rest of their drive home.

\-----

The next morning, Garcia tries not to open his eyes as he rolls over to check the time on the clock on his nightstand. It’s 5 A.M. He rolls onto his back and groans as the loud laughter of children echoes in the hallway.

Lucy’s arm drapes over his abdomen and she whispers, “They’re only six years old, Garcia.” She kisses his shoulder. “They’re only young once. We need to enjoy that as much as we can because they’ll be teenagers and dating before we know it.”

“And daddy had a rough day at work yesterday and could do with at least one more hour of peaceful slumber,” Garcia says as he starts to lift the bedsheets off his body.

Lucy stops him.

“No,” she tells him. “I’ll go play with them and you try to get more sleep.”

Lucy kisses him on the lips, then crawls out of bed.

She shuts the bedroom door behind her.

Garcia closes his eyes and tries not to listen to the soft mumbling down the hall. He knows his wife’s intentions are good, but once he’s awake, he’s awake. He sighs and closes his eyes.

The noise in the twins’ playroom has quieted, so at least there’s that.

Outside the window he hears the faintest sound of rain, then a low roll of thunder.

The bedroom door slowly creeks open.

“Shh… remember, daddy is sleepy,” Lucy whispers.

Garcia opens his eyes and sees the silhouettes of his little girls making their way toward the bed. Katie, the eldest twin, expertly crawls under the sheets next to him. Liz, the youngest, has to quickly grab onto the comforter to keep herself from falling off the edge of the bed onto the ground. Garcia cracks a smile as Lucy helps Liz back onto the bed. She too, crawls under the blankets and curls up next to him.

Lucy winks at Garcia, and they share a smile.

“You awake, daddy?” Liz asks, louder than she intended.

“I am.”

“Mommy said you were sleepy and I wanted to nap with you,” Katie chimes in.

“No. We both wanted to nap with daddy,” Liz quietly argues.

Garcia smiles and kisses the top of Liz’s head, then the top of Katie’s.

“Daddy loves you girls so much,” he tells them.

“We love you too, daddy,” the girls say in perfect unison.

Lucy crawls into bed next to Liz and lays next to her family. She places a little kiss on Liz’s cheek before starting to quietly sing their favorite French lullaby from when they were just little babies, “Do, do, l’enfant, do. L’enfant dormira bien vite. Do, do, l’enfant do. L’enfant dormira bientôt…”

The twins settle into their father’s arms and close their eyes. Liz is asleep almost immediately, and little Katie smacks her lips together as she starts to doze off to the sound of the rain outside and her mother’s singing voice.

Lucy lays next to them as Garcia too fades away, his arms holding his little girls close.

She smiles as she rolls onto her back, taking her phone from the nightstand. She makes sure that flash is off and snaps a picture of Garcia asleep in bed with his little girls. She opens up her text messages and selects from her contacts: Amy.

Not caring that it’s five in the morning, Lucy sends the picture of Garcia and their girls to her sister. She waits for a response as the wind outside gently rattles the bedroom window. There’s a loud crack of thunder and it’s pouring rain.

Amy’s response comes in the form of a gazillion hearts and four words:

“OMG, they’re so adorable!”

Lucy smiles and sets her phone down.

The path leading up to today wasn’t always easy, but it was worth every criticism and hardship she and Garcia suffered in order to stay together. The fight against Rittenhouse had been made more complicated due to her unexpected pregnancy not long after they returned from Chicago in 1893. And it was not easy being pregnant during the war, and spending the first few months of their daughters’ lives in an old military bunker. But they made it work, and they fought hard for the life they have now.

They are best friends, lovers, husband and wife, and parents.

Lucy holds her hand over her abdomen and sighs. She still needs to tell Garcia that baby number three is on the way. But not now. This moment right here, it’s perfect and she wants to savor every second of it.

Lucy lays down next to Liz, wrapping her arm around the little girl, and resting her hand on Garcia’s chest. She closes her eyes and lets the sound of the storm outside lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does the culmination of smut in all three chapters equate to 30k words? I haven't checked, but if it does, does that mean that The White City counts toward my successfully completing that 30k Garcy Smut challenge that was given to me a year ago? I hope you all enjoyed the ride(s). Thank you for reading!


End file.
